


You've Got Boyfriend

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: You've Got the Love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And people sometimes go there, Angst, Crack, Farms happen, Free! briefly - extra characters mostly, Growing Up, Hong Kong is a place, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kise's ass, M/M, Main couple is AOKI others are extras, Smut, Takao as Aomine's wild uncle, There is vacation, nsfw at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is part II in the series "You've Got the Love." Please read Part I first :)<br/>But if you don't want to read it then I have summarized the story thus far here:</p><p>Kise and Aomine met a year and a half ago via text. Their friends, Tetsu and Momoi respectively got them in touch and the two slowly fell in... friendship with each other.<br/>Aomine had no idea that his friend "K" was in fact the famous actor and model Kise Ryouta. But...<br/>Finally they meet and just as Aomine is realizing his feelings, Kise disappears leaving only his decrepit cat and a love letter behind.<br/>One year later and Aomine has failed to move on. Kise is back from working abroad in France and he too hasn't forgotten Aomine. After much hurt and confusion the two finally get it together and get together<br/>Now they're on another adventure as boyfriends.</p><p>Also please read the tags. I've received some complaints about the tags so I've tried to update them to reflect the final story more accurately. I'm sorry if you read through and were disappointed by the small amount of time that certain characters are in the story. So please read through the tags in regards to Free and Haikyuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Got Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I decided to split up the work for a few different reasons. I really feel like the first section, although not intended to be standalone, is complete. That being said, if you've read some of my other stuff you'll know that the last two chapters are not how I write finales.  
> Secondly a big inspiration for this work was that I read a lot of amazing AoKi fics that start off with something like: "five years ago Kise left a broken-hearted Aomine without a word. But what happens when Aomine is at his favorite coffee shop and runs into his old boyfriend?" or Aomine goes to 'merica to do the basketball.  
> Anyways I'm always like WHY WOULD THEY JUST LEAVE. And after much consideration I decided to do a work to prove to myself that that premise is in fact, totally plausible.  
> Also I wanted to do a You've Got Mail story so you know whoop there it is.  
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> This story picks up the very same day that we left off :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Owwww! You fucking piranha.”

Aomine was in the corner of the couch and Kise was curled up next to him, his head leaning back on Aomine’s arm, and drooping in. He was falling asleep. But then he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. Jet lag….

“Kise.”

“Hn.”

Damn he was really beautiful. Aomine brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Kise you can’t sleep.”

Kise didn’t move. Shit, he really didn’t want to wake him. But he had to. He cupped Kise’s cheek and did the only thing that he could think of that was better than sleeping.

He shifted so that he could kiss his forehead. Kise slumped forward a little with the movement, his hand coming up to hold onto Aomine’s chest.

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine kissed his temple. Then his jaw and then his mouth. Kise blinked blearily. Aomine kissed him even deeper. Kise let out a little moan as he lifted his leg so that he was sitting in Aomine’s lap.

“Aominecchi…” he said. Kise was holding his shoulders and leaning into Aomine, his mouth opening and his tongue flicking out. And he was making these small noises. Noises that Aomine hadn’t heard last night. Noises that made his head go blank. Kise was so sexy. And he liked Aomine. No, Kise _loved_ Aomine. Aomine slipped his own tongue out and held Kise closer. Kise whimpered. He fucking whimpered. Aomine felt something hot stir in him.

“Aomine just kissing,” Kise said, but he was pushing himself down on Aomine and groaning.

“Shit,” Aomine said. “I thought you said just kissing. I mean I don’t mind but-”

“Mmmm,” Kise said as he pushed down again. Aomine could feel something hard forming in Kise’s pants, and his own sweats were feeling kind of tight.

“Wait I was just waking you up.” Aomine tried to hold Kise still. Kise seemed to still be half asleep and that is not how he wanted Kise at any time. He was just deciding to hoist Kise off of him when…

Kise bit him.

“Owwww! You fucking piranha.”

Kise jolted back. His eyes were focusing again. His face slowly drained of color as he realized what had happened. Aomine’s hand was touching his neck where a huge hickey must already be forming.

“Aomine I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I didn’t, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Kise made to get off, but Aomine held onto him, he didn’t want him to runaway.

“It’s ok.”

“But I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He looked so upset. Shit yeah it had hurt but whatever Aomine didn’t really care.

“Hey Kise calm down, it’s fine. I was just surprised.”

“I feel ashamed,” Kise said quietly.

“What why?” What the hell? It was just a little teeth action. Wait was that a thing?

Kise was quiet for a minute. Aomine was starting to notice that he did that a lot when he was upset. He just stopped talking.

“Aominecchi did you hook up with other people when I left?”

Aomine wasn’t following.

“Uh, no?” He had his hand for that kind of stuff, and things always got messy with girls, and guys were too difficult to sniff out.

“I did. Random guys that I met at bars, I didn’t even know them.”

Aomine didn’t say anything.

“It’s a miracle that I didn’t get an STD.”

“Ok.” Aomine still didn’t quite know why Kise was telling him this. It irritated him though, thinking that people who didn’t even know Kise had had sex with him. But then Kise looked at him.

“I’m just really, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Aomine felt his brow furrow. “Kise, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about us. I love you but I went off with those guys and now I want to take things slow but I just rushed it all and I told you you’re special but then I let my horniness trump that.” He looked pissed. Not at Aomine but at himself. He wasn’t teary this time. He was angry.

Ok….

“Kise I don’t think you’re being fair. When you’re with someone you really like it’s natural to get into it. I know that it doesn’t mean that you don’t care. Hell I was getting into it too cause you’re fucking sexy and we’ve been running in circles for a year. More than a year. So we got a little handsy. Honestly I’m just flattered that you like me.”

And now Kise looked confused.

“You’re amazing though,” Kise said.

Aomine smirked. “Yes, but I don’t have the kind of charisma that it takes to be only 19 and a movie star. I don’t follow celebrity’s on like Twitter or whatever, but I know that you get a lot of shit from random people, and you’re still so good. Who cares that you like sex or that you got heated with your boyfriend.”

Kise seemed to be thinking about it.

“You’re really great Aomine,” he said as he hugged him.

Aomine liked the weight of Kise on him, he was so warm.

“Alright let’s go outside,” Aomine said as he picked Kise up. Kise squawked as he wrapped his legs around Aomine and clung to him.

“Aominecchi why!”

“To wake you up and calm you down.”

“No it’s cold.”

“I know I almost froze my goods off this morning.” He pushed the door open, and slipped out with Kise still stuck on his chest like an overgrown child.

“I’d like you to keep your goods intact.”

“Yeah me too.”

***

“Why are you scowling so much,” Kise asked as Aomine got his shoes on.

“I’m having a moment.”

“What?”

“Going home means that I have practice tomorrow… and basketball is basketball.” Obviously. “But that means that I won’t be seeing you.”

Kise stifled a laugh.

“It’s not funny! I’m confused.”

“You just like me and basketball,” he said.

“I don’t think you understand,” Aomine protested.

“Don’t worry I get it,” Kise said as he leaned forward to kiss him.

The elevator doors dinged.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Kise said backing away.

“Good luck at your interview tomorrow,” Aomine said.

“Thanks.”

“Uh,” Aomine scratched his head unsure if this was a bad thing to ask or not. Dating someone famous was kind of weird. The doors started closing so he stuck his arm out to hold them open. He’d get in in a minute.

“What?”

“Is it ok if I watch it?”

“You want to watch it?”

“I mean yes? If it’s ok.”

“You can watch it,” Kise said as he smiled and hugged Aomine.

“Right, ok. Bye Kise.”

“Bye Aominecchi.”

***

Aomine got back home at 8 on Saturday. Kise had to go into his agency the next day so Aomine would go to practice and get some shit done during their day apart. Honestly it had been weird not playing basketball…. He didn’t think that Kise actually understood.

But he’d spent an entire year without Kise and yet now this one day sounded like complete shit. He wanted to just follow Kise around. For like a good three months, maybe longer.

“Takao!”

Takao came out of his room.

“Daiki are you a man now?”

“What?”

Takao pulled his own shirt to the side and tapped his neck. Aomine’s hand shot up to the piranha attack zone.

“No,” he scowled.

Takao laughed. “I have something for you just give me a minute.”

“Kise wanted to thank you for dinner,” Aomine yelled at Takao’s retreating back.

Takao reemerged from his room.

“Ah no problem,” he said waving Aomine off. “I’m glad that he liked it. And here,” he shoved a book in Aomine’s chest.

Aomine didn’t read. He only read his textbooks because Tachibana said that he should and he was trying this whole ‘good student’ thing.

He flipped the book over to look at the cover. It was a guide to….

“Ah shit. How necessary is it that I read this?”

“With anal sex you have to be a lot more careful, there are a lot of complications that can arise if you don’t cover your bases.”

Aomine did not want to be having this conversation, but at the same time Takao knew his shit and Aomine really didn’t want to go into this not knowing what he was doing. K had a lot of experience and Aomine… well he hadn’t actually had sex…. Fuck.

“Thanks Takao,” he said feeling tired all of a sudden. Well he supposed that he’d be doing reading over break after all.

“You ok Daiki?”

He looked up.

“I just really hate reading.”

Takao laughed.

“Have you had dinner yet?”

“Nah we didn’t eat, you?”

“No but I made some hot pot, it’s in the warming oven.”

“Ok thanks.”

***

They were eating at the table. Hot pot was Aomine’s favorite after steak… steak forever.

“So you’re dating now?”

“Yeah,” he was still in shock. “Finally and he’s just, it’s yeah.”

Takao opened his mouth to say something but then just smiled.

“I’m glad you’re happy Daiki, you’ve had to go through a lot of shit.”

He shrugged, an average amount of shit maybe.

“What about you Takao? When do you start in your new position?”

“I’ve been moving things into my new office, the only downside is that I’ll have to be at the company more. I can’t really do the work from home thing when I have subordinates.”

“How many?”

“58.”

“Dang good job uncle.”

“Thank you Daiki. And also I met someone.”

“At work?”

“No! At- Well actually I knew him in high school but we ran into each other a while ago. I didn’t even know he was gay, but he is. And we’re dating.”

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“No, just kind of seeing how things go I think. I should talk to him about that actually.”

***

Aomine was so excited to get to practice that he’d totally forgotten about everything else. He was in the locker room where his teammates Kaneda and Yonezawa were also changing. He pulled off his shirt as he opened his locker.

“Holy shit, Aomine are you dating a pitbull?” Kaneda said.

“What?”

“Your neck has been ravaged.”

“Damn I wonder if my girlfriend would be into that,” Yonezawa said looking morose.

“Yonezawa your girlfriend sucks.”

“Fuck you,” he snapped. “But seriously Aomine, where’d you meet her?”

“Does she have a sister?” Kaneda asked.

Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I bet Aomine’s girlfriend is smokin’” Kaneda said. “What’s she like in bed?”

“Stop being a perv and get yourself a girlfriend if you care so much,” Aomine said as he pushed Kaneda out of the way.

“Aomine come on, I bet you have like a shit ton of girls waiting to bang you. I need your help,” Kaneda yelled as he trailed after Aomine.

***

By the end of practice the whole team knew about Aomine’s “girlfriend.” Fuck he had to say something because they were definitely going to mention it again. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Drop it, I don’t have a girlfriend I have a boyfriend.”

Kaneda had been tugging at Aomine’s arm trying to shake an answer out of him about his girlfriend’s bed habits. He dropped Aomine’s arm abruptly.

“You’re joking right?” Inagaki said cackling.

“Definitely not,” Aomine said scowling.

“Oh,” said Kaneda. “So then does he have sisters?”

Aomine wanted to punch him.

***

“Dai-chan!” Momoi said as she hugged him. She’d just come back for break and he’d hurried over after practice.

“Satsuki,” he said as he tried to hug her while simultaneously making it all the way inside her house so that he wasn’t freezing in the doorway.

“Aomine it’s so nice to see you,” Momoi’s mom said.

“Hi Mrs. Momoi, how are you?”

“I’m fine I’m fine, happier now that Satsuki’s home.”

“Me too,” Aomine said. He’d really missed her during the school year. She hadn’t been able to make it up for his birthday, because of school, they’d had to skype her in. It wasn’t a big deal, but he did miss her being around.

“Alright come on in and have lunch.”

“Is Mr. Momoi here?”

“He had to go into work, but he’ll be back in a few hours.”

Aomine had come over right after practice.

They ate lunch and then talked about Kise, and then about the different guys that Momoi had gone on dates with. None of them had been quite right for her, but she said that she didn’t mind. Aomine just wanted the right guy to show up quickly. They talked basketball, of course and about school and classes. Momoi was so pleased that he was actually studying.

“Mako is really great helping you out.”

“Yeah.

“Ah but he’s not here for the holidays is he?”

“No he went back to his hometown.”

“And things with Yamazaki-kun?”

“They’re finally dating, but it sounds like the whole square is still readjusting. Who knows how long it will take.”

***

He’d stayed long enough to see Momoi’s dad. And they’d asked if he wanted to stay for dinner.

“Mom he can’t, he has a prior engagement,” Momoi said smiling.

The interview.

After a lot of hugging and talk of going to the amusement park later, Aomine left.

***

Takao sat on the couch with him to watch the interview.

It was weird. Aomine didn’t watch this kind of thing.

Kise had just done a series of impersonations of people whose names Aomine vaguely recognized. And now they were talking about his career again.

“Hey, are these typical interview questions?”

“Yeah, I think they’re hoping to hear what he plans to do next. Has he mentioned anything to you?”

Aomine shook his head. He hadn’t actually asked. He probably should ask. He probably should have already asked. Damn.

“And has anything changed since August in regards to a certain unnamed young man?” the host asked.

Kise smiled mischievously.

“Well since you were so kind to ask I can tell you that I’m no longer waiting.”

“Because you’ve moved on or because you’ve finally caught him?”

“Caught him,” Kise said looking smug and yet surprisingly similar to an overgrown puppy. Again with the different vibe, Aomine thought. He’d need to ask K about that too.

“Anything you can tell us about him?”

“Ah well we haven’t really talked about being open about our relationship.”

“Hmm I see. But what about a little smidge. Like is he a nerd or another model or…?”

“He plays college sports.”

Aomine could not comprehend Kise talking about him on TV like he was someone amazing. I mean Aomine was amazing. But amazing on the level that Kise was? No. Really Aomine often forgot that Kise was famous. But now watching him on the TV it was like he’d been punched in the stomach. He was dating someone famous. Someone who people probably had posters of or fantasized about marrying. Aomine felt vaguely nauseous. Man this was so bizarre. He tried to focus back on the interview.

Kise had pretty much closed the conversation about his boyfriend and they were on to other things. Aomine almost called him just to make sure that he was real before he remembered that Kise was in the middle of the interview, this wasn’t like a movie – it was live.

Finally the interview ended.

“Well, that was enlightening. College sports eh? I wonder who that could be?” Takao said.

Aomine glared at him, because he thought that that’s what he was supposed to do. Takao just laughed.

Aomine stared at his phone for a while. He couldn’t call. Finally he figured it out.

A: Saw your interview

A: if you have time call me?

A: if not I’ll see you tomorrow

***

Aomine woke up to a missed call and several messages. He had been reading that damn book last night and totally passed out after skimming the first 50 pages. His brain hurt and he was slightly disturbed by all the new information. And he had never actually thought about the mechanics of sex with Kise, but now he definitely had sex on the brain. Not like he wanted to sex Kise right now. But he was definitely thinking about it.

K: hey just tried to call you can call me later if you want ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

Aomine chuckled. Ugh he wished he hadn’t fallen asleep so early.

He called Kise.

“Aominecchi.”

“Morning Kise.”

“Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah, sorry I missed your call.”

“No I missed yours too. Are you still coming over today?”

“Yeah I gotta go for a run first, but then I’ll come over.”

“Ok, I’ve told the doorman to just let you up whenever so…” Kise laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing I have to finish my workout too. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Yeah. Bye Kise.”

“Bye.”

Aomine got ready for his run. He should tell Kise about the basketball team, those fuckers. He also needed to talk to him about what he was planning to do for work. Or what he wanted to do.

And… and he’d been wondering why Kise wanted to take things slow. I mean they’d waited over a year right? It just seemed strange that he didn’t want to do things. Hell Aomine did. He wanted to do all of the things. Fuck and he needed to finish that book so that he wasn’t totally blind-sided.

And throughout it all he also needed to not be weird because he’d finally realized that Kise was famous.

***

The elevator doors opened and Satsu came padding up.

“Kise?”

“Ah sorry,” he heard him yell. “I’m in the bedroom.”

Aomine walked over holding the cat up to his chest.

“Hey sorry do you-”

Aomine stopped in the doorway. Kise had just walked out of the en suite in a white towel.

“Aominecchi,” he said smiling and coming over.

Aomine stared at his face, his face HIS FACE.

“Are you ok?” Kise said as he lifted a hand to Aomine’s forehead.

“Uh… are you going to put on some clothes?” he said trying not to look down.

Kise took his hand back blushing. “Oh, oh I’m sorry yeah.”

Aomine looked away his face burning. “I can’t kiss you if you’re wearing a wet towel,” he said carefully.

“Right, yeah right.”

Aomine turned towards the bed and carefully put Satsu down, determinedly not watching Kise change. She leapt off the bed immediately.

Here was the thing. He’d seen him mostly naked twice now, but both times they’d been about to pass out and so he hadn’t really been paying attention. And then he had seen him in magazines, but it just wasn’t the same. And he finally realized that K was so good looking.

He did not want to get hard as soon as he walked in the door. God that would suck. Ok breathing, just breathing.

“Aominecchi I’m done.”

He peeked up. Ok normal clothes, jeans and a button-down. Dark, tight jeans. Kise bent over to grab Satsu. His ass….

Aomine had never really noticed how good his ass looked. He liked boobs, but asses… yeah he liked asses too. And what kind of a button-down glided up like that. Shit his back, were backs supposed to be sexy? Was his back sexy? What if he had a weird back?

“Aomine are you ok?”

He looked up. Kise was holding Satsu and staring at him.

“Uh yeah I’m fine, why?”

“You’ve been spacing out,” he said kindly.

“Uh, yeah actually I wanted to talk about some stuff, if, if you, or if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, kitchen ok? Have you eaten yet?”

“No I came here right after my run.”

Kise walked straight up to him and kissed him once before continuing on through the door.

Aomine stared. Hell.

“Do you want a sandwich?”

“Sure.”

“Uh… I couldn’t remember everything that you put on it, but I have ham, and sausage and cheddar and”

Kise was squatting on the floor routing around in the fridge and listing ingredients. But hadn’t Kise looked horrified at Aomine’s monster sandwich creation? Wait no, hadn’t this happened before he’d even left for France.

“Kise.”

“Wait no I do have mayo, I asked Sato to get it, but I thought that he might’ve-”

“Kise,” he said again feeling frustrated.

“Yes?” he said turning to look at Aomine.

“You don’t usually eat this stuff right?”

Kise stared.

“You bought it just for me?” he felt weirdly hopeful. It was stupid to feel this way about mayonnaise.

Kise nodded.

Aomine felt himself smile. Why had he been freaking out? This was just K that he was dating. Silly sandwich-enabling Kise. And then he was laughing, because his supermodel heartthrob boyfriend was squatting on the floor worrying about whether or not he had mayo.

“Hey, what- why are you.”

“Thanks Kise, I’m really excited about this sandwich now,” he said as he kneeled next to him and helped pull things out. Kise didn’t say anything. He looked over, but Kise was staring into the fridge determinedly. Huh.

***

“So what’d you want to talk about?”

Aomine was in the middle of his sandwich.

“Oh, I was wondering what you wanted to do after this.”

“After we eat?”

“No, I meant for work, in your interview they asked you and I realized that I didn’t know.”

“Oh,” he said brightly. “I meant to talk to you about that, actually I’m auditioning for a new film.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my agent’s been finding possible auditions and stuff. I thought about modeling, but… I kind of want to get into movies long term. It’s just that modeling has an expiration date.”

Expiration date? Oh age. Just like basketball.

“So you’d be in Japan?”

Kise smiled at him. It was the kind of smile where you’re trying not to smile really big so it ends up looking small and cute, but your eyes… well eyes never lie. Aomine could tell how happy K was.

“Hey, I’m glad that you’re happy you should go for it. I don’t what the movie is, but I’m sure you’ll get it.”

“Such a supportive boyfriend,” Kise said as he attacked his salad looking all kinds of excited.

“Uh also, um yesterday at practice I kind of… came out to my team.”

Kise stopped mid-chomp. It was quite comical to see him forget that he still had his fork in his mouth, because he tried to chew before taking it out, and then he was looking down at his situation in confusion.

Aomine waited for him to figure out how to eat like a person.

“Are you ok Aominecchi?”

“What? Yeah I just thought I should tell you.”

“Well uh why’d you decide to tell them?”

He shrugged, “it just kind of happened. They saw your teeth work and kept asking about my girlfriend, I just set the record straight.”

Kise was looking at him with his mouth slightly open.

“Aomine, I’m really sorry. It’s my fault that you had to tell them.”

“Nah Kise it doesn’t matter. I don’t care if they know or not. I just never had a reason to bring it up.”

Kise still looked unconvinced.

“Really, that’s what makes me so damn attractive,” he said as he stretched. It was true though, he didn’t get pissed about the little shit, Momoi always said that that made up for all of his obliviousness and that he’d definitely meet someone who appreciated that quality.

Kise was nodding and settling down.

“Well if you’re ok then I’m ok. But we probably should decide what to do about telling people.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well there’s a lot to consider. Like do you want to be out in public? If paparazzi catches me when I’m with you there will probably be rumors. And people at your school will probably see it.”

“Huh,” he hadn’t thought about that.

He stared down at his sandwich. People would probably be annoying if they knew, but then again he’d had to deal with shit in high school. But what if people pestered him?

“We don’t have to be out though. A lot of celebrity’s don’t let on who their partners are. It’s just that, well I think the paparazzi are going to try really hard to find out, because I’m gay.”

That made sense.

“Well what do you want?”

Kise hesitated.

“Hey you gotta tell me cause I’ll never figure it out. And besides I won’t just do whatever you want if I don’t want to.”

“So true,” Kise smirked. “I kind of want to show you off.”

Aomine was blushing, he was definitely bright red. Shit.

“If… if that’s something that you’d be comfortable with. But we can talk about it some more later? We could probably do an exclusive interview for a magazine. Well or I could I mean, if my agency wants to control how it comes out. If we decide to be out that is.”

“I didn’t know that that was a thing.”

Kise was smiling. “It’s definitely a thing,” he said softly, which did not help Aomine’s blush. He felt like he had some weird disease, because as soon as his face cooled down Kise made him blush again. Get it together Aho, he thought angrily.

Kise took his salad bowl and Aomine’s now-empty plate over to the sink to wash them.

Aomine took a moment to control his face.

“Oh hey there’s something else I’ve been wondering about.”

“Hmm?” Kise said over his shoulder.

“No just, why did you want to take things slow? I mean I really don’t mind, but we’ve been waiting a long time….” _And your ass is first tier. Because apparently asses are classified into different tiers._ He gulped, hoping that Kise couldn’t read his mind. Fuck he was so weird.

Kise finished washing and came back over to the table, this time taking the seat next to Aomine and scooting it over so that he was facing Aomine before pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged.

He was looking down, but not like he was sad, just kind of wondering? Shit could you get better at observation? Maybe his college had a class on that. Hell they gave classes on things like “sexing vampires” or whatever it was that those chicks always got into frenzies about, surely they’d have a spy class that he could take as an elective.

“Aomine what do you think are the most important things in a relationship?”

“Communication and trust.” He said it automatically like he’d swallowed a textbook. But he and Momoi had talked about this, and even though it didn’t bother him that he wasn’t perfect at those things, he was definitely _trying_ to be good at them.

Kise blinked.

“Uh, Satsuki and I talked about this. I mean just when you and I started um talking again.”

“Oh ok,” Kise looked relieved. “Don’t take this the wrong way. It’s not your fault. It’s just that I, well when you told me how you felt that first night. You said that you didn’t trust me to be honest. And I know that things are different now, but if we’re going to do,” he blushed, “things, then I need to know that you trust me. And I know you do, but I want to just make sure… before we you know.”

Aomine did know. Sex when you don’t trust someone sounded terrible.

“Kise, things are different now, you’re different, hell I’m different and we’re different,” he hadn’t realized that his hand was moving until it was over Kise’s. He squeezed lightly, and Kise smiled and squeezed back.

“I guess I was worrying for nothing.”

“Nah, I’m glad you worried,” he smirked. “I mean one of us should.”

Kise laughed silently and shook his head. “Damn straight,” and he leaned forward putting his feet on the ground and pulled his chair forward.

He felt Kise’s hands on his knees. His face was so close. He thought that he was going to kiss him, but Kise was just looking between his eyes.

Aomine wasn’t breathing. He wanted to kiss him, but he waited unsure what he was supposed to do. Kise reached up and touched his hair, just holding onto it lightly.

Finally Kise gave a half smile and pressed his hands down on Aomine’s knees. Aomine looked down, but Kise was standing up and walking into the den.

“I like worrying about you,” he sang out as he left the kitchen.

Aomine stared after him, he had no idea what had just happened. Wait no nothing had just happened right? He shook his head and followed.

He hadn’t really noticed before but there were photos in the hall.

He saw one of Kise in the middle of a pack of five blondies.

“Hey Kise,” Aomine said as he stared at the photo.

“Yeah?”

“Is this your family?”

Kise came up next to him, his shoulder lightly pressing against Aomine’s.

“Yeah, my parents and my two older sisters. This one’s Rena, she’s the oldest. And this is Reika.”

His sisters definitely had the same genes as Kise.

“Ah so beautiful,” he said putting his hands behind his head and smirking. He wished Kaneda could be here. He wanted to see his jaw drop. Yep his boyfriend was hot and it ran in the family.

He looked over when Kise didn’t say anything. Aomine froze, Kise was looking at him confused and kind of angry-like.

“What did I do?” Aomine said. He’d definitely done something. Was he not supposed to ask about his family?

Kise shook his head rapidly.

“Aomine I’m sorry, never mind.”

“No what’s wrong?” Kise was back to normal like he hadn’t just looked hurt before. “What’re you thinking?”

He sighed and leaned back against the opposite wall letting himself slide down. “I’m just used to watching guys that I like like my sisters.”

“That’s gross.” Aomine said. Imagining the shittyness that would be having all your crushes like your sisters.

Kise laughed. “Yeah, just the way you were looking at the photo was kind of um dirty.”

Oh shit. How had he looked? What had he been thinking?

“That fucking Kaneda!”

“Who’s Kaneda?”

Well at least Kise looked amused now.

“He’s my teammate.” Aomine dropped to the floor. “He’s the one who wouldn’t shut up about what a carnivore you must be and he was asking if you had sisters. So when I saw the picture I thought about how shocked he’d look if he saw the genes in your family.”

“It sounds like I should keep all evidence of my sisters existence far away from him.”

“Well yeah, he’s a dumbass so you don’t want either of your sisters to end up with a guy like him.”

“Aominecchi I’m sorry that I’m kind of, difficult sometimes.”

“You’re not difficult.”

Kise seemed to be thinking.

“I think that we’ve known each other for so long that I kind of forgot that your expressions wouldn’t always show exactly what you were thinking. We haven’t actually spent a lot of time together, like in the same place.”

“That’s true,” he hadn’t noticed either. “I guess dating is kind of hard.”

Kise laughed. “It’s definitely hard, but I’m having fun.”

“Yeah,” Aomine said staring. They were sitting across from each other on the floor. Kise stuck his legs out so that they went haphazardly over Aomine’s.

“Hell yeah I just learned your favorite color the other day.”

“True, and soon I’m going up to Hokkaido.”

“You leave on Thursday?”

“Yeah, and then I’m gone for three weeks.”

“Hey pretty boy don’t look so upset, a few weeks apart is nothing.”

“Pretty boy? What the heck!”

Kise attacked him. He wasn’t ticklish which was good, but still no one but Takao ever attacked him like this. That being said Kise was a lot stronger than Takao, but Aomine was a fucking panther. Holy shit Haru had been right. He spread his hips so that his legs were on either side of Kise’s legs and then he angled out to the right quickly and flipped them.

“I don’t lose, not wrestling, not any sport.”

Kise’s legs shot out and he darted before flipping them again.

Aomine was staring up in disbelief.

“How did you know the same move as me?”

Kise sat back panting. “I’m just really good at copying people.”

Aomine wasn’t sure if that was a real thing.

He pressed up on his elbows.

“Can I test that theory?”

Kise narrowed his eyes. “Are you challenging me?”

“Yes I am.”

“I’ll definitely show you,” he said smiling.

Aomine put his hands behind his hands behind his head. “I hope that you’re ready.”

“Please, I’m an actor, I’m always ready.”

And this time Kise really did kiss him, his arms resting by Aomine’s as he leaned over, his hair falling in front of his face. Aomine felt hair in his mouth. He spat it out. Kise was giggling and apologizing.

But Aomine did not want Kise’s hair to be what made them stop kissing so he quickly took his hands out from under his head and gripped Kise’s thighs so that he could hold Kise up while he sat up.

Kise let out a small gasp of surprise and Aomine took the opportunity to put his lips on him again.

Kise kissed him back letting his hands fall to Aomine’s shoulders. And Aomine gripped the top of his thighs as Kise’s tongue flitted out to tease him. He felt tingly and warm and he let himself smooth his hands up and down Kise’s legs before finally going all the way to his ass. Fuck yes, finally that ass. God it was so plump. He pulled Kise closer as he squeezed. Shit.

“Aomi-” Aomine swallowed Kise’s moan. No one had ever moaned his name and he just could not handle it. Couldn’t handle his amazing butt, couldn’t handle the way Kise’s hands had found their was under his shirt to ghost over his abs. And he definitely couldn’t handle it when he felt something hard press down on him.

“Fuck,” his head shot back. He hadn’t realized that he was chubbing up until Kise’s hardness had made contact with his.

“Aomine,” Kise said. Aomine felt something tugging at his arms. Oh his shirt, he quickly helped Kise discard it before grabbing the hem of Kise’s shirt.

“Off now,” he said angrily. He didn’t want anything to be in the way of Kise’s mouth. Kise laughed, but pulled it off and shit did he know how to take off clothes. His torso swaying, abs tensing and then the way he caved in so that Aomine could see just how strong his shoulders were. He was starting to like some weird things that he had never even considered could be sexy before he’d met Kise. But fuck add shoulders to the list. He grabbed Kise’s neck and pulled him forward. Kise’s hands were in his hair, his tongue in his mouth.

And Aomine met Kise’s hips with his own. He was freezing and yet burning. He was so turned on that he didn’t even know where he was anymore.

Kise whimpered into his mouth. “Aomine, I’m going to cum in my pants if we keep,” but he didn’t even finish his sentence, just pulled Aomine’s head towards his own and kept moving his hips. Aomine stared into his eyes. Kise’s hands were strong on the sides of his face his thumbs under Aomine’s eyes. It was like he didn’t want Aomine to look away, not that he would because Kise’s face was flushed and his eyes were blazing and how could anyone possibly look anywhere else in this kind of situation.

He felt like a volcano that was just waiting and waiting and finally he couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed Kise’s waist and helped him move faster, faster, faster. And they didn’t look away from each other. It was like they were trapped in their own world and the pressure was building,g his abs clenching, Kise moaning and growing stiff as Aomine held him still against his own burning hardness. And he felt himself still hard and so fucking frustrated and yet so turned on and Kise was closing his eyes and cumming and shit if he didn’t look beautiful and then Aomine felt himself shooting out. His body shook with it and he collapsed against Kise who was quivering against him.

He could feel Kise’s breath against his cheek but he was too busy trying to remember what breath was to move or open his eyes.

Finally he blinked blearily, Kise was just watching him, smiling.

“That was really… intense.”

Aomine nodded, not sure that his voice was working properly.

“I’ll lend you some boxers.”

Aomine looked down, yeah… ugh yeah.

***

“So when’re you free?”

“Tomorrow I’m at the agency all day. And then off to my audition. At night I’m going over to my agent, Kasamatsu’s apartment for dinner. I haven’t seen his boyfriend since I came back so I wanted to spend some time with them.”

They were sitting at the dining room table again. Both clean from separate showers. Aomine was holding a mug of hot tea and feeling exceptionally warm.

“And Wednesday?”

“I have a personal trainer and then the agency until noon, then I’m going to come back and pack for home.”

“I guess our challenge will have to happen after you get back.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“But it’s definitely going to happen.”

“Definitely,” Kise said, his eyes glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "[At Your Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hava1-f0SIg)" by Joe Hertz


	2. You've Got Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aomine you are always welcome at casa de Rin!”  
> “I’m regretting this already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter though.... smh.

“You’re back….”

“Yes uncle, sometimes the people that live here come back.”

“But it’s nighttime.”

“Yeah, Kise has to go to the agency early in the morning and I have practice so….” Takao glanced to his bedroom door. Wait a minute. “Do you have a man hiding in the back?”

Takao stared at him. Aomine stared at Takao.

“WHAT THE FUCK is he married? Why the hell doesn’t he have his own place!”

“I don’t know, maybe like me he has an asshat of a nephew who always comes back at the wrong time!”

Aomine was about to throw down when he heard the door open.

“Takao,” came a pissy voice.

Aomine could not believe his eyes. There was a man standing starkers in the doorway holding a goldfish bowl.

He

Could

Not

Look

Away

“Jesus Shin-chan put some clothes on!”

“I thought the point was that our clothes were off.”

“Fuck,” Aomine yelled finally snapping out of it. He could just leave but he had to get his clothes for tomorrow.

He booked it to his room and threw as many things into his bag that seemed mildly important as he could before tearing back through the kitchen vaguely aware that the man was protesting the clothing rule.

At least he didn’t seem like he had a lot of pride. Oh my god naked man was better than Takao’s ex-asshole boyfriends. How could this be real life?

***

He didn’t know what to do. Kise had to go to the agency early in the morning so he’d said that he’d go home, they still weren’t quite used to the actual seeing each other part of this relationship. He could call Momoi… but that would be weird cause then he’d have to explain why he was calling at 10 pm to stay over.

Shit.

He’d been sexiled.

Ok no actually Takao would never sexile him, so he’d sexiled himself?

And he’d forgotten his jacket.

He wished Tachibana was here, then he could sleep on his floor. Wait…

***

“Aomine you are always welcome at casa de Rin!”

“I’m regretting this already.”

“No this is perfect! Haru’s back in Iwatobi for break so I’m lonely.”

“That just sounds…”

“So let’s watch a movie! I was about to start Night Creatures.”

“Night Creatures….”

Fuck how had his life gotten so great. Rin’s smile fell.

“Do you not like it?”

“No I do, I definitely do. Hey thanks for letting me crash.”

“No problem,” he waved him off. “Let’s get crackin, I have swim practice tomorrow too.”

Rin’s guest bedroom was amazing. He figured that Haru and Rin shared the other room anyway so he didn’t feel guilty about using the bed in this room.

***

“So how’s the boyfriend?” Kaneda said jabbing him in the ribs. Fuck, having supportive teammates was surprisingly annoying.

“He’s fan-fucking-tastic thanks for checking in.”

“Just keeping up morale.”

Aomine watched Kaneda run over to their team captain. He had the weirdest feeling that Kise would get along with this guy. He shook his head in disgust. Happy people.

The worst.

***

He was so sore from practice, their coach had been in a weirdly angsty mood.

“It’s cause he’s going to his ex wife’s house for the holidays to see his kid,” Yonezawa had whispered.

“What?”

“I heard him on the phone,” he shrugged.

“Were you hiding in his office?”

“No asshole I was just walking through, not my fault the man uses his coach voice as his phone voice.”

So here Aomine was walking like he had a stick up his ass to the train.

A: Good luck at your audition

He hesitated.

A: I know that you’ll be great.

Ok getting his ass home.

He showered and plopped on his bed. He grabbed the magazine on his nightstand: Horikita Mai.

He stared at her. He’d purchased all of her features. He hunched over on himself as he looked at the cover. He wanted to want to read it. But he didn’t want to read it. He felt weird, like the Aomine who had looked at all her spreads had been a thousand years ago.

He put it down and grabbed Takao’s sex book.

_Chapter 10:STD’s and the Clinic_

Ugh.

But he read it, fuck did he read it. His eyes hurt from how many times he’d rolled them. But he should ask for Kise’s results anyway. Damn Kise would feel bad though, cause Aomine didn’t need to go get his checked. He’d never… well he fucked himself.

***

There was a giant clown eating a cow. Aomine couldn’t understand why. All clowns were vegetarians so it didn’t make- fuck what was that noise.

“I’m busy… clowns….” He muttered.

No he was dreaming. The clown turned to him and started walking, his teeth bared. Shit wake up wake up.

He fell off his bed.

“Don’t fucking eat me!”

His door opened. He was on all fours staring up at Takao who was looking at him like he was an idiot.

“Your phone’s ringing.”

Aomine grabbed it.

“Yeah.”

“Aominecchi?”

“Kise….” He looked at the clock, 5:06. Ugh he’d napped for like three hours. Ah the audition. “How’d it go?”

“It went really well, they said that they’d get back to me in the next week so….”

“Kise that’s great.”

“Thanks, I was actually calling though to see if you wanted to come to dinner tonight.”

“Aren’t you going to your agent’s house?”

“His apartment yeah, but he asked if you wanted to come.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“Yes.”

“OK, uh what time?”

“I’m heading out at 6:45 it’s pretty close to my place if you want to come over before?”

“Yeah, yeah ok I just uh- clothing.”

Kise’s laugh tinkled through the phone.

“Clothing is good.”

“Ok I’ll see you soon.”

“Mmk, see you soon Aominecchi.”

“Yeah, bye Kise.”

“Bye.”

He hung up and walked over to his closet. Ok uh dark jeans. Takao always said that dark was better when it came to jeans looking nice.

And then….

“Takao!”

“Don’t yell!” he could hear Takao’s muffled voice through the door before he came in.

“I need help.”

“Yes you do,” Takao said as he stared at the clothes on the floor. “Ok, what’re we dressing you for?”

“Kise invited me to dinner at his agent’s house.”

Takao stopped his leafing through Aomine’s closet. “Is this a work dinner?”

“What? No just uh casual? I mean I guess they’re friends.”

Takao visibly relaxed, weirdo.

“Ok take this and, not those pants, these,” he threw a pair at Aomine’s face. “And… also where are your shoes?”

“Over here.”

“Right, and… hmm these. Ok come out when your done and we’ll decide about a belt or not.”

Fuck these pants were tight, when had he gotten them.

“Takao, these pants….”

“What about them?”

“I’ve grown they’re too tight.”

“Daiki that’s what we call pants that actually fit.”

“I feel like a show dog.”

“It’s good to show off your ass-sets when you’re going out with your bae.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, the slang, the jargon, he couldn’t.

“Ugh fine ok the pants.”

“Also unbutton the top two buttons on your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Because right now if looks stuffy.”

“Right…”

“Ok and you should get a blue or black cardigan.”

“I don’t own cardigans.”

“What? Really?”

“Really.”

“No sense of style. Worst gay ever.”

“I can’t help it!”

Takao teased him all the time now. About the sports, and the lack of fashion, and the not-knowing gay celebrities. Aomine was pretty sure that he was just failing as a person and not as a bi guy.

“Also bring them this.” Takao said as he shoved another bottle of sake at him.

“Is it ok?”

“Yeah yeah it’s fine I’ll just go get another.”

“I can pay you for it.”

“Nope definitely not, now go and try to have fun.”

“Right. Ok, yeah. Thanks Takao.”

***

“Aominecchi perfect timing! Ready?”

“Yeah, um I wanted to ask you something quick though.”

“Yes.”

“I was reading uh this book about- well Takao, my uncle, gave it to me. And it says when you start dating you should ask for uh test results.”

“Like my clinic STD results?”

Aomine nodded, glad that Kise had cottoned on.

“Yeah I’ll grab them quick to show you. Did you bring yours?”

“Uh…” he didn’t have any. His genitals had never made contact with anyone elses anything. “No.”

“Mmk, well yeah let me just grab mine.”

Kise came back with a sheet that looked like the example in the book. He read through it. Ok clean all of the clean.

“And I took it after not having sex for over three months so the HIV test is also accurate.”

“Ok, sorry to ask so suddenly.”

“Nope it’s fine.”

Kise didn’t seem worried about it.

“I’m actually glad you asked.”

“Oh,” he scratched his neck. “Well safety and stuff….”

Kise laughed.

“Yes, now let’s get going.”

They got into Kise’s car and Aomine started to actually think about what was happening. He was going to meet Kise’s agent, and his agent’s boyfriend. It sounded like they were really important to Kise. Shit he was going to fuck it up. Oh damn, no way was he lucky enough to not fuck it up.

“Aomine you ok?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry just tired. So you know them through work?”

“Yeah Kasamatsucchi’s been my agent since the beginning, and he came to France with me too.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah he’s been really supportive.”

“Sir we’re here.”

“Thanks Sato.”

They were outside another apartment complex, which was nowhere near as fancy as Kise’s. Fuck it he just needed to go in and get over it.

_3B Kasamatsu & Kiyoshi _

“Their names kind of match….”

“Yeah,” Kise said as he rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal a brown haired man who was just taller than Aomine. Damn naked-greeny had been taller than him, now this guy, what was the point of being tall if you only hung out with people who were taller?

“Kise,” he said smiling and opening the door, Kise hugged him fiercely.

“Kiyoshicchi it’s good to see you.”

“And you must be Aomine.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Aomine Daiki.”

Kise and Kiyoshi both blinked at him.

“Aominecchi….”

“Well, he’s weirdly prince-like,” Kiyoshi said blushing at Kise and laughing good-naturedly. “Not at all like how Yukio said you described him.”

“He’s not usually like this,” Kise said looking startled.

“Oi what does that mean?” Aomine said. Now he was confused and angry. If he’d learned one thing from his parents it was how to meet new people. And usually he acted out just to spite them, but when it wasn’t rich snobs he wasn’t opposed to being polite. And yes when he’d been younger he had actually tried to not embarrass his parents. Besides he wanted to make a good impression before he somehow fucked it all up.

But now Kiyoshi was laughing even more.

“Hey you hyenas come into the kitchen!” came a loud voice.

“Come on Yukio’s getting angry,” Kiyoshi said as he walked out of the entranceway.

“Aominecchi where did you learn to be so formal?”

“My parents,” he gritted out. He felt stupid now, he’d probably looked like an idiot.

“It was kind of hot,” Kise breathed against his ear as his fingers brushed over Aomine’s for just a second.

Aomine couldn’t move as Kise started humming and followed Kiyoshi.

Was he making fun of him? Or had his parents actually given him something that was good?

He hurried to follow Kise.

“Teppei don’t come near the oven.”

There was a shorter guy in a suit and a blue full-body apron standing in the kitchen and pointing his mitted hand at Kiyoshi in apparent annoyance.

“Kasamatsucchi this is Aominecchi.”

The guy turned.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Aomine said, trying for a slightly less formal approach.

“Not a pleasure?” Kise said mischievously.

“You know what? I am trying,” Aomine said angrily, so much for making a good impression.

The Kasamatsucchi guy nodded at him. “And I, for one, appreciate attempts at good manners. Unlike some hooligans,” he said seething towards Kise and Kiyoshi. “I’m Kasamatsu Yukio, and it is in fact a pleasure to meet you.”

Aomine relaxed. This seemed like the sort of guy who could whoop your ass. Aomine felt like he was in good company.

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

“My uncle Takao gave me this sake to thank you for having us over,” Aomine said as he put it down on the counter.

Kasamatsu stared. Aomine could hear Kise giggling and Kiyoshi whispering. “It’s like watching two lions.”

Kise laughed harder leaning against Kiyoshi.

Aomine scowled, what the hell? He was being polite. He felt like he was with a pair of middle schoolers who didn’t understand how to be adults.

“Kise stop laughing and climbing all over my boyfriend,” Kasamatsu said as he chucked a wooden spoon across the room to hit Kise lightly in the chest.

“Kasamatsucchi why!” Another wooden spoon flew. “Aominecchi help.”

“N-O.” He said folding his arms over his chest. Serves him right for making fun of him.

“Ok ok, let’s just uh calm down,” Kiyoshi said. “What do you want to drink?”

“Sake,” Kise said.

“No can do you’re a minor in Japan,” Kiyoshi said.

“But we have some nice juice boxes if you’d like?” Kasamatsu said leering at Kise.

Kise pouted. “What about just a small glass,” he said batting his eyelashes.

“Unbelievable,” Aomine said shaking his head.

“Aominecchi don’t you want to try it?”

Shit he looked so cute as he peered up at him. No, be strong Aomine.

“I want water,” he said defiantly.

“He turned you down…” Kasamatsu said looking alarmed.

“Aomine you’re amazing,” Kiyoshi said.

“Now follow your boyfriend’s good example and drink some H2O.”

Kise deflated looking weirdly happy.

“Ok,” he said dreamily before coming over and taking Aomine’s hand. Aomine stared at him. Kise was smiling quietly at him, and looking all kinds of puppy again.

“Aw they’re so cute,” Kiyoshi said as he went over to get the glasses out.

“Bunch of punks,” Kasamatsu said. But even Aomine didn’t miss the small smile on his face as he turned back to the oven.

Aomine wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he went with it. He and Kise hadn’t been around other people together yet, so he decided to just follow Kise’s lead. He squeezed Kise’s hand once.

***

“So Aomine, Kise says that you play basketball,” Kiyoshi said.

“Yeah, but it’s still my first year.”

“But he’s already a starter,” Kise said happily.

“You must be amazing then,” Kiyoshi said laughing.

“I’m ok,” he said shrugging. No he was amazing. But it was rude to say so.

“No he’s incredible.”

Aomine looked over, surprised that it had been Kasamatsu who’d spoken.

“I saw one of his games with Kise on the live stream. You’re really fast.”

“Oh, thanks,” he shoveled his food feeling pleased.

Kasamatsu smirked at him before changing the subject.

***

They’d finished dinner and Kiyoshi was giving him a tour while the other two cleaned up. It was a pretty small apartment so “tour” seemed like too extravagant a word, but anyways here he was in the living room with Kiyoshi.

“Aomine,” Kiyoshi said looking over his shoulder, as if to make sure that the others weren’t listening from the kitchen. “I’m just going to say it quick. Yukio has this weird think about fooling himself that 18 year olds don’t have sex.”

“What?”

“I know, anyways, Skype sex. I already told Kise that it’s important. But when he goes back home you won’t be able to do it for like three weeks. So just you know, make sure that he’s alone before you start in on it.”

This man kept saying “Skype sex” and yet no matter how Aomine looked at him he seemed liked a pleasant dog. Why was he smiling innocently while giving Aomine sex advice.

“Huh?” he did not understand. Skype sex? How the hell did that even work?  
“I’m saying that you don’t want someone to walk in on you, so just be careful.”

Kiyoshi looked behind him.

“Also I don’t know who tops but a little vibrator can go a long way,” he said as he clapped Aomine on the back.

Aomine stared.

“Sorry I know we just met, but someone should tell you, ok tag team out.” And he was gone.

Aomine stood in the living room trying to process what had just happened. He hadn’t even thought about Skype sex. But Kiyoshi had already talked to Kise about it? Was Kise expecting Aomine to have Skype sex with him? Wait was that considered taking it slow because they weren’t actually touching? That kind of made sense. Wait and a vibrator… Aomine didn’t have one of those. Weren’t they just for chicks?

“Aominecchi!” Kise said as he came in. “Are you ok?”

Aomine stared at him. Had Kise had Skype sex before? Shit he couldn’t ask how to do it. Kise probably expected him to know otherwise he would’ve talked to him about it.

“Aomine?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“But you look upset, did Kiyoshi say something?”

Fuck he could just ask. No big deal.

“No just… uh no. Um, when you go home are we going to Skype?”

“Yeah we can Skype,” Kise said still looking excited but then worried. “Do you not want to?”

“No I want to….”

Kise gave him a look.

“Aomine why don’t you want to Skype?”

“What if your parents walk in?”

Now Kise looked confused.

“I can lock the door?”

Well fuck yes he better lock the door.

“Uh ok, yeah then we can um you know.”

“You’re worried about meeting my parents?”

What?

“I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Kise was narrowing his eyes.

“I feel like we’re having two different conversations. Why are you asking about skyping when no one else is around?”

“Because….” Was he really going to make him say it? “Skype sex.”

“WHAT?” Kise screeched.

Aomine bolted back.

“What are you yelling about?” came Kasamatsu’s angry voice before he stomped in.

Shit shit shit had Kiyoshi just been setting him up? Oh my god he’d been pranked. He looked over to where Kiyoshi was looking between the two in mild concern. Damn he was a good actor.

“Aominecchi why… when did you... I didn’t know that you….”

“Fuck never mind it’s nothing. Hey thanks for dinner I need to-” he bolted. He was so embarrassed. Shit. He’d taken that guy seriously. This was probably some gay initiation tactic. Fuck.

FUCK.

“Wait, Aominecchi!”

He grabbed his shoes, fled, and bolted for the stairs.

He was one flight down when Kise called out to him.

“Please stop!”

He froze, he didn’t even mean to. But Kise had asked him to stop so he had. Shit, he felt Kise’s arms around him pulling him to his chest so that he couldn’t run away.

“What happened? Aominecchi please.”

He didn’t want to be pressed so close. He felt like an idiot.

“I just I was being an idiot. I AM an idiot. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We have to talk about it, or I won’t know what you’re thinking.”

Shit he couldn’t have that.

“Kiyoshi… he said that you guys had talked about Skype sex. That when you go home I should make sure that you were alone before we you know….”

Kise let him go and turned him around so that they were facing each other, but he didn’t let go of his arms.

“So when you were asking me earlier you were wondering….”

“If that’s what you want.”

He was still so confused.

“But Kiyoshi was just joking around, but I didn’t realize because I- I’m-”

_A virgin._ He couldn’t say it. He was 19. He was a basketball player. He was popularish. And he was a virgin.

“Aominecchi I don’t think that he was joking. He probably thinks that we’ve had sex.”

He gulped. Of course he did. Because normal people didn’t wait over a year to be with someone and then not have sex.

He hated himself. Fuck, he was so-

“Aomine stop.”

“What?” he snapped his eyes onto Kise’s.

“You look like you feel bad, and I don’t want you to feel bad. He just didn’t realize, he wanted to give advice so that you wouldn’t be embarrassed if you tried to do something and my parents came in.”

Oh… that made sense.

“You want to do those kinds of things though right?” Aomine said. He wanted him to say no, because it was embarrassing that they were even having this conversation, but also if he said no then… then that meant that he didn’t want to be with Aomine. That he wasn’t attracted to Aomine.

“Aomine I can’t answer that.”

“What? Why?” he felt so uncomfortable that he was getting upset.

“Because you look like you’ll break if I answer.”

He’d been staring at Kise’s chest so that he didn’t have to look at his face, but now he looked at him.

“Aomine I want you, you’re really… you’re really sexy and I want you, but I- I want to talk about it first. If you’re not comfortable I don’t want to do it. I didn’t expect Skype sex.”

“But you talked to Kiyoshi about it?”

Kise was silent for a minute.

“When I was in France Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu convinced me to reach out to you, that we both deserved a chance. And he said that even when you’re doing long distance you can do Skype sex.”

“Ok.”

“But really I didn’t think about it, I mean I figure we’d discuss it if we uh wanted to… um to do that kind of thing.”

Aomine could barely think.

“But you won’t even tell me if you want to.”

“Aomine what am I supposed to say? Of course thinking of those kinds of things makes me- I mean yeah Skype sex, sexting, sex, getting off with you, it always sounds good. I think about pushing you down all the time. But I-”

Kise was totally red and he apparently couldn’t continue because he put his hands over his face.

“After last time I just… yeah I want to do everything with you.”

Shit Kise wanted him. He wanted Aomine. He was attracted to him too.

“Kise I should tell you, I haven’t… I’ve never.”

Kise was staring at him.

Aomine couldn’t help feeling so shitty.

“You’ve never had sex?”

“No.”

Kise stared at him. Aomine stared back.

“You don’t have test results. That’s why you didn’t bring any today.”

Aomine nodded.

“You’ve never had or given oral either….”

“No,” he said looking down again.

Kise was silent for a minute.

“Do you want to stay over tonight?”

The way he said it didn’t make it sound like he was asking him to stay over to have sex, and yet it still kind of felt that way. But Aomine did want to stay over.

“Yes.”

“And if we do something is it ok?”

Aomine felt his heart beating faster.

“Not sex but… something else?” Kise asked.

Aomine nodded.

“Ok, we should go back and let them know that we’re ok.”

“Yeah.”

When they came in Kasamatsu was raging at Kiyoshi.

“I’m sorry, this dumbass, I keep telling him not to give people advice when they don’t ask. Aomine are you ok? Christ Teppei do you want him to leave Kise? He will leave him!”

Aomine stared dumbfounded at where Kasamatsu was painting terrifying pictures for Kiyoshi about Aomine running off, all the while Kiyoshi seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“-and then he’ll start dating someone disgusting like- like-.”

“Like Jake Gyllenhaal in Nightcrawler,” Kise offered.

“Exactly! Like that and then he’ll get killed.”

Shit what?

He jumped when he felt something around his waist. He looked over to where Kise was standing next to him with his arm loosely circling Aomine’s hips. He’d gotten all of their things and was looking at Aomine in amusement.

“You going to leave me for another actor?” Kise whispered. Not like he needed to, Kasamatsu was still yelling.

“I can barely handle dating you,” he muttered shaking his head. What a weird night.

“Hmm,” Kise leaned in closer, the arm around his waist pulling him in. He felt his spine go numb as Kise’s hot breath ghosted over his mouth.

“Good,” he whispered before kissing Aomine.

Aomine closed his eyes and sank into it. But then Kise’s mouth was gone again and he was snickering.

“I think they’ll be just fine,” Kiyoshi was saying. Kasamatsu had turned towards them like a deer in headlights. “And now they can go have makeup sex,” Kiyoshi said.

Kasamatsu bristled.

“Well we have to go, thanks for dinner!” Kise said quickly.

Aomine hurried out yelling his thanks as they headed towards the elevator.

“He’s going to get eaten alive.”

“Nope, Kiyoshicchi doesn’t care, he thinks it’s hot when Kasamatsu gets angry.”

“What?”

“Aominecchi didn’t you notice that he had a pillow covering his lap?”

“Who would notice that?”

“Well,” Kise said as he stepped into the elevator.

They waited outside until his driver Sato came.

***

“You have to go to the agency tomorrow right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok I’ll leave when you go.”

“You don’t have to, I mean… if you want to stay you can.”

Aomine wasn’t sure. They hadn’t talked about his confession yet.

_Virgin._ The word stabbed at him. It had never bothered him, or more like the effort involved had never seemed worth it so now he just happened to be a virgin. But he wanted to be good for K. K who had had all of the sex and was probably really fucking good at it.

“Aominecchi I’m sorry about Kiyoshi.”

He jolted, he’d been doing it again, getting lost in his mind and not paying attention. Kise probably knew what he was thinking.

“Kise I can’t do all those things the way that…” _the way that you want me to._

“You mean Skype sex?”

“I mean any of it,” he felt shitty.

He felt inadequate.

But then Kise’s hands were on his. He looked up. Kise pulled him slowly through the hall. Aomine could only follow him into his room.

“Ki-”

But Kise held up a finger to his lips his eyes on fire. Aomine was stuck in his gaze as Kise undid the buttons on Aomine’s shirt. He felt Kise’s cold fingers brushing over his arms as he took the shirt off of him.

His breath hitched when Kise’s nimble fingers went for his pants. He pulled them down slowly sinking to the floor but staring up at Aomine the whole time.

What was happening…? Kise stood up his tongue slowly licking across his top lip.

Aomine could feel himself getting hard. But then Kise turned around. He was pulling his own shirt off as he walked towards the en suite. And then his pants came off too. When he got to the door he half-turned back to stare Aomine down. His hand was holding the door frame and his hips were pressed close to it, his mouth open.

Aomine knew an invitation when he saw one and he started towards him.

Kise slipped into the en suite and just as Aomine came to the door something flew at him. He caught it on instinct. Kise’s boxers….

He stared at them before his brain caught up and he heard running water.

The en suite had one of those huge tubs that seemed to be built into an outcropping of smooth brick.

And Kise… Kise was sitting in the corner one knee up and one leg in the tub as he stared at Aomine.

Aomine walked over to the edge of the tub and watched Kise’s face as Kise looked him up and down.

Kise stood up, totally naked, and walked over. He put his hands on the edge of Aomine’s boxers and stared at him asking, hoping.

Aomine pulled them down and stepped out of them. It wasn’t graceful, but while he was kicking them to the side he felt one finger trailing down his chest right in the center. He looked down to where Kise’s hand was spread his middle finger slowly, so slowly touching him.

His hand was going lower and lower and then he gripped Aomine’s hip. Aomine gasped, fuck what was wrong with him, but when he looked at Kise he could see his eyes darkening.

Kise stared at him and Aomine leaned forward, but then Kise was gone. He’d opened up the cabinet under the sink and was pulling things out. And then he was throwing things into the water and Aomine was staring at his ass again. And then he was walking over to that ass.

Kise got into the tub and pulled Aomine forward by his hand.

Aomine didn’t know what to do, but it didn’t matter because Kise was doing everything for him. Like pulling him to sit down in the tub and then pushing him so that his back was on the edge of the bath and then sitting on top of him, his legs outside of Aomine’s and his hand reaching back to turn off the water.

Aomine didn’t move he couldn’t move as Kise breathed into his ear and nibbled at him. He could feel Kise’s hair brushing against his cheek and Aomine’s pulse quickened.

His eyes slipped closed and Kise’s hands were on his chest. His fingers running over his pecs. Aomine was finding it hard to breathe. Kise’s hair was no longer tickling his check. He felt something hot and wet on his neck and he shivered.

He let his head fall to the other side so that Kise could kiss wherever he wanted to.

He felt teeth lightly grazing him and then Kise was kissing his collarbone. Aomine kept his eyes closed as he reached his hand out to run up Kise’s leg. But Kise grabbed his hand and stopped it before placing it back on the side of the tub.

He couldn’t touch Kise. Shit and why was that making him even harder. Hell why was he even hard in the first place.

And then there was nothing touching him. He waited, trying to breathe.

“Don’t open your eyes,” Kise said by his ear. Aomine tensed. “Promise.”

Aomine nodded.

“You’re amazing,” Kise whispered.

Aomine could hear water moving, like something was being dropped into the bath. No like something was moving in the bath.

He squeezed his eyes shut, he was so tempted to open them. But then he heard Kise whimper like he was in pain.

Aomine moved forward a little but, Kise moaned quietly.

Oh my god the water, he wasn’t in pain.

He must be…

Touching himself.

He could hear his own breathing getting heavier. He could feel Kise’s legs and ass on his own legs, but Kise wasn’t touching him. And all the while he could hear the movement. He needed to control his breathing, to stay calm. But every time he got close to calming down Kise would make a small aborted noise.

A quiet inhale or a moan.

“Mmmmmn, Aomine you look really good like this.”

He felt Kise’s nails scrape down his chest.

“So wet.”

Aomine tensed as Kise moaned loudly.

“Aomine, nuhhh.”

Aomine inhaled deeply, it smelled so clean, but shit it was so so…

Dirty.

He could feel Kise’s breath against his ear again.

“Aomine,” he breathed out.

Aomine wanted to see, fuck did he want to.

He felt Kise’s tongue on his neck, sliding along it, before Kise’s mouth was by his ear again.

“So good Aomine.”

Kise’s legs were shifting against Aomine, but not close enough to make contact. And Aomine desperately wanted to touch himself. Fuck no he wanted Kise to touch him. Wanted to feel his hand on his cock, stroking him in the water in time with himself. Aomine groaned at the image that came to mind. Kise probably looked so hot right now, wet and shaking.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Kise said. And his voice it was like acid on his skin. Aomine felt himself shake slightly.

“Kise… please,” Aomine said as he turned his head away from where Kise was breathing against him. He felt so hot and he couldn’t wait any more, he needed Kise. Needed his hands on him. Needed contact on his dick or-

And then Kise was touching him, his fingers lightly wrapping around Aomine’s cock. And Kise was laughing breathily.

“So big Aominecchi.”

Fuck shit fuck his fingers. And he was satisfied with Aomine and-

“Unnnnnn yes.”

Kise’s dick pressed against his and Aomine jolted forward. He was so tense and Kise was squeezing them together.

“So hot.”

Aomine made a strangled noise as Kise started jerking them a little faster.

“I’m close Aomine.”

“Me too,” he said trying to keep it together.

“Un I wish you could see yourse-” Kise broke off into a moan as his hand moved faster.

“Come for me… A.”

Aomine’s eyes snapped open and Kise was staring at him, his lips red and Aomine grabbed him and pulled him forward kissing him hard as Kise’s hand squeezed them.

“K,” he whispered.

Kise jerked against him crying out as his hand stuttered. He was coming and then Aomine was coming pulling Kise’s hair so that he could kiss him again.

“Ahhhh,” Kise moaned as Aomine shivered against him.

And then Kise was falling forward limp as a doll and Aomine pulled him onto his chest.

He closed his eyes.

***

He felt cold. So cold.

He blinked his eyes open. He was in the tub with Kise huddled against his chest. Kise. Naked. After getting them both off.

Aomine needed a minute. Fuck did he need a minute.

He looked over Kise’s head to where there was a rack of bath towels.

“Kise,” he said stroking Kise’s back.

“Aominecchi,” Kise murmured as he burrowed closer.

He was so cute all curled up. But they were going to get sick if they weren’t already.

Aomine decided to pull the drain.

The water glugged. Kise grabbed at him as he shivered.

“Kise we need to get to bed,” Aomine said scratching Kise’s head.

Kise’s eyes blinked open slowly as he looked up. And then his face broke into a smile.

“Aomine,” he said before kissing him once.

He was so beautiful that Aomine forgot where he was for a minute. But then Kise pulled away and frowned slightly. He looked around, his eyes slowly focusing.

Aomine was starting to realize that Kise was slow to wake up.

“We need to get cleaned off and into bed.” He tried not to think about how they had just been stewing in their own cum for… well for however long.

Finally Kise figured out where they were and what needed to happen. They showered, both groggy and just using body wash, Aomine reminding Kise not to get his hair wet. And then they were drying off and crawling into bed naked.

He guessed he was staying over.

***

Kise woke up to his alarm at 6:00 AM. He hadn’t done any of his nighttime beauty routines. He hadn’t even washed his face.

But he quickly turned off the clock.

Aomine grunted in his sleep. Kise stared at him. He hoped that he was feeling better. He’d seemed so… confused. Kise knew that Kiyoshi hadn’t known. I mean Aomine was like walking sex. Honestly Kise was still having trouble believing that Aomine hadn’t had sex. But somehow it made sense.

He was probably waiting for someone that he actually liked.

Waiting for Kise.

He felt kind of teary. What was it about Aomine that pulled at his heartstrings like no one but his family could?

He needed to get going. But Aomine was so beautiful lying in Kise’s bed. He looked younger, calmer, and happy.

Kise smiled as he slipped out of bed.

He got ready and then wrote Aomine a note saying that he was at the agency but that he’d be back later. And if Aomine wanted to borrow clothes and go to practice he could or use the gym in the basement.

Kise left his gym key card on the counter.

Satsu had eaten faster than light and was meowing pitifully at Kise’s ankles by the door.

He hugged her goodbye and then slipped out.

***

Aomine hadn’t gone to practice. He’d woken up at 8:00 and stared blearily at Satsu who was curled up on Kise’s side of the bed.

Last night had been so… tiring.

He’d told Kise though that he’d never had sex and Kise’d seemed so surprised. But then the bath… Aomine inhaled his espresso to clear his mind. Fuck too fast too fast so hot. He chugged water out of the sink while his eyes watered from how much his tongue hurt.

Kise had been really forward. Maybe by slow he meant that he was going to draw it all out. Or maybe after their talk about how Aomine did in fact trust him Kise had thrown the slow thing out the window. Either way Aomine was feeling like dating Kise meant a lot more then finally being able to talk in person.

And hell if he didn’t like “a lot more.”

Aomine went to the bathroom and stared at the tub. It was just a normal tub and yet just looking at it made his face heat up.

Kise had done it for him. He must’ve realized how tangled up Aomine was inside. Yeah his mind was definitely blank now. He went through Kise’s closet and found the biggest workout clothes that he could, before heading to Kise’s gym.

He was back up and in the shower after an hour.

He called Momoi.

“Dai-chan! Good morning.”

“Satsuki.”

“Hey so I got tickets for the park.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

“Nope my parents are paying. As a happy New Year and their yearly thank you for scaring off assholes.”

“I don’t even do that though.”

“You do, you just don’t realize that you’re doing it, anyways guess what. They got us tickets to Harry Potter World too!”

“Holy shit what?”

“Yep, so we can do Disney on the 26th and then Harry Potter World on the 28th.”

“Fuck you’re parents are so rad. Yesssss I’m so excited.”

“Right?!?!? Ah shit I gotta go. Dai-chan I miss you and love you.”

“Yeah I love you too, tell your parents thank you.”

“Yes sir!”

The phone clicked off and he looked out the window. He closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment. Because something felt different.

He was happy, so happy.

Satsu purred against his chest.

“You are definitely my favorite cat,” he whispered happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing song for this chapter: "[One Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jNmmKHsukE)" by Embody ft. JAKL  
> I think that this story is going to get ridiculously long. I've had to actually make a plan including all their future sexual deeds, all the places that they will go, and all the information about who knows who how and for how long and stuff because I'm starting to forget after only a month of writing because I'm a giant dumpster. ◝₍ᴑ̑ДO͝₎◞


	3. You've Got New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because then I’d just want to have se-” he stopped abruptly. “Sesame seeds with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to down tequila to finish this chapter. I have been feeling really unmotivated ( ;-(ｴ)-)ゞ  
> Also I just wanted to get to the chapter after this because I'm trash and I'm stressed -.-  
> If any of the grammar / plot is shmoopy lmk and i'll soberly fix it ;)

When Kise finally got back from work Aomine was just rifling through his fridge to make another glorious sandwich, his words, not Kise’s

“Hey, uh… I’m eating your food.”

“Which is good because I’m out of here at the end of the night.”

“Were you ok today?” Aomine said as he stood up and started piling.

“Ok?”

Kise had thrown off his coat and was leaning against the counter and staring at all of the food.

“I mean after last night,” he looked away before he could blush. “Weren’t you tired?”

“I’m ok! I still need to workout though, and that does not sound fun.”

“You could nap first.”

“No I still need to pack. I should go workout.”

“Ok.”

“But really eat whatever and eat lots of it.”

Aomine looked back at where Kise was looking mildly disgusted by his mountainous sandwich.

Aomine went over to where Kise was standing and looked at him blankly, waiting.

“Hey,” Kise said smiling at him.

“Hey,” Aomine answered before Kise kissed him lightly.

***

Aomine helped Kise pack by throwing rolled up socks at him and pretending that he had opinions about Kise’s fashion choices.

“When you get back we’re having that match though.”

“And then we’re going shopping.”

“What? Why?”

He already had to go sometimes with Takao, which was bad enough.

“Because I want to help you.”

“I don't need help.”

Kise’s face was all of a sudden extremely close.

“But there are things that I want to see you in….”

Aomine was blushing furiously.

“Ok ok just get your face away from my face,” he said as he pushed him back. Jesus.

***

He’d finally said goodbye to Kise. Kise, who had tried to hang on like a small child while Aomine dragged himself to the elevator. Kise could weigh a lot when he wanted to and Aomine barely managed to wrench himself away from the dead-weight that had attached itself to his waist.

But it was only a few weeks and then they’d be living in the same city again.

***

“Dai-chan you have to!”

“Fine ok ok what’s the next question.”

“If you had to choose which class would you want to take: potions, history of magic, transfiguration, or care of magical creatures?”

Aomine was lying on Momoi’s floor while she read off the questions for the Harry Potter sorting.

“Why isn’t PE an option? Do they not exercise? Sounds like a bullshit school.”

“Dai-chan it’s not even real, just answer the question.”

“Ugh fine.”

***

“Alright you got Gryffindor!”

“Well obviously. I’m brave and I kick ass.”

“Of course.”

“Ok I should head home, I’ll meet you at 7:00?”

“Yes and don’t be late Dai-chan we need to catch the Shinkansen at 7:15.”

“Yeah and I want to buy food for the ride.”

***

Break was the best. He spent a lot of time playing ball and bothering Momoi. So much so that it almost felt like old times.

He even went to hang out with Rin and play video games a couple times.

And he talked to Kise on the phone most nights.

He sounded so happy with his family that Aomine didn’t even mind that he wasn’t in Tokyo.

***

Aomine and Momoi got into the park at 11:30 which gave them a half hour before their timed-entry tickets.

“Are you warm enough?”

“I’m fine thanks,” Momoi said zipping her coat up. “Besides, this way I can buy a Ravenclaw scarf!”

“They have scarves?”

“Dai-chan they have everything.”

“So that’s why Takao was telling me to bring a lot of money. Fuck I want one too.”

“Yasss we will be twins.”

“Well don’t make it sound weird.”

Momoi was rolling her eyes but smiling.

They got in and then it was just a frenzy of photos and ridiculousness.

They took a photo by the Weasley’s car, the Hogwarts express, outside the stores, next to their house banners, and then they bought scarves and Aomine bought Momoi a Ravenclaw mug to say thank you, because her parents had gotten them tickets.

And then they went on the fucking Hippogriff ride and Momoi almost threw up, but Aomine sat her down on a bench after.

And there was butterbeer and the Hogwarts castle, and chocolate frogs, and by the time they had to leave Aomine was so fucking excitable that he couldn’t imagine going home.

But they got on the train in their matching scarves.

Momoi passed out but Aomine immediately sent all his photos to Takao and Kise.

Takao: Maybe I can get Shin-chan to go with me

Aomine: is he your boyfriend yet

Takao: no

Aomine: well are you going to ask him out

Takao: I should

Aomine: even though I saw him naked he’s at least not assholish so you know

Takao: stamp of approval

Aomine: yeah

K: wahhhhhh I want to go!!!!

A: We can go sometime

K: was it amazing?

A: yeah really amazing

K: I’m glad you had fun *(Ü*ૢ)*

A: what house are you?

K: I’m a slytherbaby!

What? But he was so….

A: But they’re bad

K: No! they’re just ambitious. Snape was a Slytherin so it’s ok!

A: Snape’s fuckin creepy

K: He’s a romantic!

Was he though…?

A: ok yeah so ambitious?

K: I’m really ambitious (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

Huh. Well he had to be to be an actor right?

K: Like really determined.

Aomine had a flashback to Kise’s interview when he’d said that he didn’t want to date anyone else. Yeah, determined sounded about right.

K: Can I call you?

A: I’m on the train so I can’t rn

A: I can call you when I get home?

K: Mmmmmk

***

He was lounging in the living room with Satsu on his belly when his dad called.

“Dad?”

“Daiki, how are you?”

“I’m fine sir, how are you?” He always called his dad sir. Always.

“Great. Your mother and I were wondering if you’d be able to come up during your next break. I know it’s early to ask, but we’d really like you to come visit.”

He sat up. Wow, they never asked him to come that often.

“I could come in March after the season ends.”

“Daiki that would be excellent. We’re really hoping to see you soon.”

“Yeah, ok, yeah.”

He wanted to see them too. Even though they were kind of shitty. But his dad was calling more often and that counted for something.

“How’s the season?”

“Good, we start up games after break for the winter tournament.”

“You’ve been going to practice?”

“Yeah, lots of practice. I’m a starter so I can’t afford to slack off.”

They talked for almost fifteen minutes before his dad had to go.

He’d wanted to know about school, his friends, basketball, and anything else.

Aomine was still staring at the phone in amazement when Takao came back from the grocery store.

“Daiki.”

“Hey, sorry, let me help.”

He hurried over to take the bags from Takao.

“How was practice?”

“Good. Long, I just got back. My dad called.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he wants me to come out for the next break.”

“Are you going to go?”

“Well I probably can’t go for all of it, but it’ll be after the winter games so yeah I- I think I want to go.”

Takao smiled at him.

“He asked me about basketball.”

He felt stupid saying it. But he felt lighter after talking to his dad. His dad never asked about basketball. But he just had.

“That’s good,” Takao said.

“Yeah, he was really interested.”

Takao passed him the items for the fridge.

His phone rang.

He checked it. It was Kise.

“It’s fine,” Takao said as he shooed him out of the kitchen.

“K?”

“Aominecchi I got it!”

“What?”

“The movie part. Kasamatsu just called.”

“Shit Kise that’s- good job.”

“Thanks I-” Aomine could hear something banging on the other end and then a loud voice “is that your boyfriend? Give me the phone! Givey now!!!!!”

Aomine pulled the phone away from his ear. “Reika no!!!” Kise was wailing. Aomine waited, the call dropped.

Reika…she was one of Kise’s sister’s. He looked down at his phone. He’d told his sister that he had a boyfriend. Wow ok, so maybe Kise would call him back.

He decided to just send him a message in the meantime.

A: Congratulations K :)

Kise would probably tease him about the smiley face, but he just wanted to send it anyway. Fuck he was an idiot. He erased the smiley.

A: Congratulations K

***

Aomine always went with Takao to Kei’s on New Year’s. Takao used to call it “future gay training.” But now it was just well normal. Actually the more Aomine thought about it the more he realized how many “super gay” jokes Takao said.

“Christ there was no way I’d end up straight,” he said as he entered the bar.

He’d never had a drink, at the parties. Takao told him that no policemen were going to come and if they did they’d just hide him in the back, but still no alcohol. Even though it was New Year’s and Kei closed the bar to the public.

“Little Takao!” Kei said as he clapped him on the shoulder. “I tried to get comrades to come for you, but they bailed.”

Aomine didn’t really know what that meant.

“Anyways I hear from Kazunari that you already have a man. Some sort of hottie with quite the body?”

“Takao, what have you been telling people?” he gritted out.

“Nothing nothing,” Takao said breezily.

Kei passed Takao a flute of champagne.

“I have some soda if you want,” Kei offered.

“No I’m good.”

“Takao,” came a voice over Aomine’s shoulder. He jumped out of the way to see- oh my god naked-man.

“Shin-chan! Happy New Year!”

“It’s not the New Year yet.”

“Right of course,” Takao said still smiling. “You remember my nephew?”

“We didn’t get properly introduced last time,” the man said.

“This is Shin-ch-”

“Midorima Shintarou,” he said as he glared at a giggling Takao.

“Aomine Daiki.” He tried not to remember what naked-man looked like naked. God he didn’t even want to think about it.

Midorima nodded curtly.

“Takao I brought you something.”

“You shouldn’t have!” Takao was saying as he glomped onto the other man.

Aomine extricated himself to go do what he usually did at these parties. 1) Guess who was a regular and who was a guest. 2) Figure out if anyone was underage like him – he’d always talk to those people. 3) Avoid the skeezies.

“Hey you’re kind of pretty,” a blond guy was leering at him.

Oh fuck no. Dodge. Outty.

It was good that he was fast. And that they were almost always already drunk and stupid.

He checked his phone. Nothing. Well everyone he knew was probably out partying.

He stared at Kise’s contact info.

He still had it set as K. He liked that he had it set as- he looked back at all the people. He’d met a guy named Takeshi last time. Some guy from Kyoto who was a businessman, they’d talked about basketball. Maybe he was here this year too.

***

“3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!”

Takao was screeching next to him and Aomine pretended that he didn’t find it endearing. Takao was so plastered. He had one arm around Midorima and one hand on Aomine’s shoulder.

Ah just like every other year. Well except now there was a Midorima.

Aomine smiled before he shifted over a little. Takao was a romantic. And romantics had a thing about New Year’s kisses. He joined some bro pile and hugged random people and cheered. It was general wildness and he didn’t mind.

***

He woke up at 10 in his bed. He’d walked home. He did that every year too.

He liked it cause everyone out and about was happy. But he also usually did it alone. Takao was too drunk, he’d always stay at Kei’s or with his boyfriend. This year he stayed with Midorima. Midorima who had checked to make sure that Aomine would be ok going home and had offered for him to stay over too.

Aomine had been so taken aback by the invitation that he’d said no before he’d even thought about it. None of the other boyfriends had ever asked Aomine if he’d be ok.

But they were most definitely having New Year’s sex so it was good that he hadn’t thought about it and accidently said yes.

He was almost home when his phone rang.

“Aominecchi! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year.”

“We’re watching the fireworks! Can you hear them?”

He listened. There was a small boom in the background.

“Yeah.”

Kise was laughing. Aomine tried to imagine what it looked like for him.

“Are you watching the fireworks?”

“Nah.”

“Maybe you can-”

Aomine strained to hear but Kise had stopped talking.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he laughed. “Happy New Year Aominecchi.”

“Yeah Happy New Year Kise.”

He wanted to be with him.

“I miss you,” he said.

Fuck. Had he gotten high off of the mere smell of liquor?

But then Kise was saying “me too.”

Aomine breathed quickly.

“Hey you should get back to your family.”

“Yeah, I love you Aominecchi.”

Aomine stopped in the middle of the street blinking at the sidewalk.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Aomine had just registered what Kise had said _I love you._

Kise had never said it.

He’d written it, but a part of Aomine hadn’t believed him. Because… well.

“You’ll be back soon,” is what he decided to say.

“Yeah, night.”

“Night boyfriend.” He hung up. Sometimes he just said weird shit. Because he was fucking weird.

“Ugh.”

***

Kise blinked at his phone. Did Aomine even hear himself? Shit he was so… so… he’d called him “boyfriend.” He tried not to dissolve into a pink puddle right on the spot.

“Hey lil puke get your skinny butt over here!” Reika yelled.

“Yeah get off the phone!”

Kise shook his head before running over to his sisters.

***

His parents had gotten him a book called _100 Questions to Start Conversations_. Kise loved it. This was his new coffee table book for sure.

He was sitting in his childhood room rolling around on his bed and waiting for Aomine to pick up the phone.

“Kise.”

“Aomine I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“If you were stuck on a deserted island who would you bring?”

“What?”

He sounded angry. Kise bit his fist so that he wouldn’t laugh.

“Just answer the question.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun Aomine!”

Aomine didn’t say anything.

“Aominecchi.”

“Damn I’m thinking, quiet.”

Kise rolled over to face the wall.

“Satsuki.”

“Your childhood friend?”

“Yeah. She’s smart and has probably researched this kind of shit.”

“Hmmm you didn’t think of me?”

“What?”

“Aomine most people would at least explain kindly why they wouldn’t bring their boyfriend who kindly asked them.”

“Oh… uh, was I supposed to say you?”

“Nope,” that’s why I like you, he thought.

Aomine didn’t bullshit him or anyone else for that matter. He just said what he thought. Or showed what he thought. Kise must be grinning like a loon. But that’s just what Aomine did to him.

“I wouldn’t bring you either by the way.”

“Why not?”

“Because then I’d just want to have se-” he stopped abruptly. “Sesame seeds with you.”

“What?”

“Never mind. I’d bring my dad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s really into that kind of thing.”

“What deserted islands?”

“No like survival in the wild.”

“Huh, I never really realized that you could be into that.”

“Yeah, he’d totally build a raft and get us home.”

“Sounds like a TV show.”

“Hmm if I wanted to star in a TV show I’d just stay right here,” he laughed out. He could practically see Aomine rolling his eyes.

“So where’d this come from?”

“Hmm?”

“The question.”

“Oh, my parents got me this book for New Year’s. It’s like questions to start conversations.”

“God I hope that we don’t need those at this point.”

“No but it’s fun right?”

Aomine was silent.

“Aominecchi.”

“Yeah it is.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just, what’s the next one?”

***

Aomine’s dad had called to ask for his exact vacation dates. Aomine had explained that he couldn’t go for the whole break, but they arranged for him to come out for four days and three nights.

He felt weirdly weird. Giddy? Was that a word?

Kise would be back in a few days. He was going to see his parents and basketball was starting up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[Party All Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPI90uRHx6A)" by Justin Bieber :)


	4. You've Got Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Shit. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> This chapter has some reference to child abuse - mostly language and manipulative abuse. NO SEXUAL ABUSE. 
> 
> Also this chapter is nsfw ;)

Aomine was remembering allover again how dumb he was as he got to his first 8:00 on Monday.

He groaned.

“Why……”

“Because this way our schedules line up,” Tachibana said.

He smacked his head on the table.

Even on the phone that angelic disposition made Aomine bend to his will.

_“It will be ok, we can study together if we take the same class.”_

“I should be flattered though,” Aomine grumbled.

“Why?”

“Because you have boatloads of friends so you must have prioritized me.”

He looked over. Tachibana, that asshole, was smiling.

“Well we’re good friends right?”

Aomine un-sprawled himself from the table.

“Yeah.”

“Also, just for today, I brought you coffee.”

Well maybe he could survive after all.

***

Finally FINALLY it was 4:00 and he headed over to the sports complex.

“Everyone’s going on a diet.”

Aomine stared in horror.

“Freshman over here.”

Aomine ran over with the others.

“You need to bulk up. Some of you are scrawny little brats. Here,” his coach passed them out pamphlets.

Aomine stared at it. Recommended protein powders, no alcohol, meal times, no sugar. Damn it.

“He does this every year.”

“You had to do it too Sakaguchi senpai?” Yonezawa asked.

“Yeah.”

“How long?” That was really all Aomine wanted to know.

“Two months, but a lot of people stick with a similar plan after.”

Aomine looked over wondering vaguely if Sakaguchi still followed the regime.

“I do a modified version,” he said.

He had to do it for basketball. This was his future, he understood that this was a necessary evil. And maybe he’d fly even higher if he watched his eating.

***

Aomine had just gotten off the phone with Kise. Kise, who was at the airport coming home. Aomine had class so he couldn’t go see him right away. But he’d head over after practice.

***

And apparently by ‘head over’ he meant crawl his sorry carcass to Kise’s building. The new diet was fucking with his brain. He had cravings. He wanted Maji burger. And sandwiches, fuck.

The elevator doors dinged open.

“Aominecchi!” Kise said as he hurried over to hug him.

“Hey.”

Kise must’ve just gotten out of the shower. He smelled clean like fresh sheets.

“Are you falling asleep?” Kise laughed backing up slightly.

Aomine hugged him tighter.

“Aomineechi?”

“I’m on a diet.”

Kise was laughing harder. Aomine backed up to scowl.

“It has to be for basketball right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Kise was heading over to the kitchen.

“I’ve seen the way you eat, I doubt that you’d diet for anything other than your one true love.”

That was definitely true.

“How do you do it?”

Kise shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“I don’t want to.”

Kise was staring at him smirking.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said grinning before going to get some water.

“How was it being back?” Aomine asked.

“It was really good, I think I just needed to get away.”

Away?

“Although I wish you had been there too.”

“I’ve never been to Hokkaido.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Your family never visited in the summer? Or the winter to ski?”

“Well my parents would go, but they’d go to like private onsens together.”

“Oh.”

He shrugged, no big deal and when he’d been really young they’d let him stay at Takao’s and Takao had let him stay out practicing in the park late while he sat guard with his gossip magazines.

“You’d like it, it’s really beautiful.”

“Maybe I’ll go someday.”

“Yeah….”

Kise was looking around like he was trying to distract himself from something.

Honestly he was so hard to read that Aomine didn’t even try.

“You have classes tomorrow?”

“Yes. An 8 AM with that asshole angel Tachibana. I swear I don’t know how he convinces people.”

“Sounds like his boyfriend’s going to have it rough.”

“Yeah good luck,” Aomine said imagining Yamazaki. He looked solid, maybe Tachibana wouldn’t be able to whip him around. But then he remembered that night at the house party, how distressed he’d seemed just from a song. He sighed, Yamazaki was totally fucked.

“What’re you sighing about?”

“Nothing.”

“Um I’ve been wondering.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you ever consider going out with him?”

Aomine froze. How had he known?

Kise was looking down nodding.

“Wait, Kise it wasn’t like that.”

“No it’s ok, I don’t get to be upset about it. It was when I was in France right?”

Aomine didn’t want Kise to feel bad, that’s why he hadn’t told him. Because if he told him then he’d have to explain why he’d considered Tachibana in the first place, and he didn’t want Kise to feel guilty about the France thing anymore. But now Kise seemed to be feeling badly anyway.

“Kise let me explain.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to.”

Kise was looking down, but nodded once.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want you feel guilty anymore. But when you left I felt really bad about, well everything. I met Tachibana and we got along well. But I never liked him.”

Kise looked up at him, suspiciously but also in confusion.

“I didn’t want to get hurt again, I thought that maybe if I dated someone who was just a friend then they wouldn’t leave. That things would just stay calm.”

He had been so stupid. He was shaking his head as he remembered how his brain had come up with that sorry solution to his issues. “Stupid right?”

Kise was biting his lip.

“I was getting jealous over something that was my fault,” he said laughing hollowly.

“No Kise it’s not your fau-”

But Kise had come over and leaned in close. He kept his eyes open as he kissed Aomine. Slowly, deeply.

Aomine’s hand came up to settle on his hip, the other going to his hair.

“I don’t want you to have to settle for someone who doesn’t like you,” Kise said as his lips left Aomine. “And I’m so-”

Aomine cut him off knowing where that was going.

“Don't say you’re sorry. I told you not to do that anymore.”

Kise smiled slightly and then he was kissing him again.

***

10 minutes of making out in the kitchen later and Aomine realized that he had to do his homework.

He’d settled down at the table, but kept getting distracted by Kise’s face. Finally Kise kicked him out saying that he didn’t wan to be responsible for Aomine having his hopes and dreams crushed because his grades were failing.

He trudged home wishing that he were still kissing Kise.

***

The next two months were a shit show. Aomine’s diet sucked and Kise was filming his movie. Kise had also hired a bodyguard who apparently had to go with him anytime that he went out. Kise was that famous.

Kise didn’t get time off. Only like one day a month. It was so shitty. But Aomine endured. They’d only be filming halfway through March. But the fast pace was also why Kise had no free time. Which, Aomine reminded himself, was worse for Kise than Aomine.

And Aomine had games and school and practice so it wasn’t like he had time to miss Kise anyway.

But he still messaged him and Kise sent him ridiculous videos and pictures from the set.

Aomine had asked about the film, but Kise told him to wait for the trailers. Tease.

But Aomine didn’t mind. Kise seemed excited about it so it was fine.

***

Kise was lying in bed exhausted after filming and feeling extremely horny.

He had a strong sex-drive and he hadn’t been getting any, other than a few handjobs. They were admittedly very incredible handjobs but still two handjobs in the last year was not enough. He whined before pulling off his briefs and grabbing the lube.

He wanted to have sex with Aomine. It was torturous to wait.

He shivered as his hand made contact.

At this point it wasn’t that he felt like he had to wait. It was just that there was no time.

He reached his other hand down to run over his nipple. He bit his lip turning into the pillow. His hand moved over his dick slowly. He wondered how it would feel if Aomine’s hands were on him. Sliding down his chest, abs, cock…

He moaned as he turned over rutting into the sheets and imagining that it was Aomine’s body.

His phone chimed and Aomine’s name came up.

“Aominecchi….”

He rutted faster as he grabbed his phone to answer.

A: you free this weekend?

K: Saturday

A: Ready to get dominated?

Kise let out a cry of surprised pleasure as he came.

He was panting and shaking and feeling miserable that he’d come in under ten minutes.

He looked at his phone blearily.

A: I have a challenge in mind and I’m going to kick your ass

Oh, that kind of dominated.

He sighed as he messaged back.

K: Could we do it after you get back from Hong Kong?

A: Yeah are you ok?

K: I’m just really exhausted

A: Can I still see you?

Kise had cum all on his stomach and dick but he called Aomine anyway.

“Aominecchi I definitely want to see you.”

“I just wasn’t sure if that meant that you needed alone time.”

“I do. Alone time with you,” he said breathing just slightly too hard.

“Yeah ok.” Aomine hadn’t noticed his voice.

Kise felt slightly guilty at how happy Aomine sounded at the prospect of seeing him. Because Kise was definitely thinking with his lower half right now. And his lower half was screaming out for some kind of something with Aomine.

He groaned before getting into the bathroom to clean himself off.

***

He wasn’t going to seduce Aomine. At least that was what he had told himself. But he had in fact worn a really big and low white T-shirt that was on the thin side and hung a little if he moved the right way.

Aomine busted in.

“I have a different kind of competition!” he said holding up a PlayStation.

Kise’s not-seduction died on the spot.

Aomine’s smile faltered slightly.

“We don’t have to play…” he looked at the offending PlayStation in annoyance. As if it had come over all on it’s own and uninvited at that.

“No it’s fine,” Kise said smiling.

“No never mind, let’s not,” Aomine said as he left it in the entryway. “What do you want to do? It’s your day off so….”

Kise was waging a war inside. If he said that he wanted to have sexy times with Aomine it would be really awkward, Aomine was already all kinds of cutely worried about his capabilities. But if he said something else then he’d have to casually try and get Aomine in the mood and that seemed devious. Aomine had said that he wanted to go further though.

Fuck it.

Kise walked up slowly.

“I was kind of hoping that we could do the sort of things that we can’t do in public.”

Aomine stared before letting out an audible “oh” of comprehension. He fumbled to remove his jacket.

“Aominecchi I want you in my bed,” Kise purred.

Aomine looked almost frightened as he nodded and quickly made for the bedroom.

Kise closed the door. This was one time that Satsu needed to stay out.

Kise didn’t mind manhandling Aomine, but he hoped that one day Aomine would be comfortable enough to manhandle Kise.

Kise thought that there was probably a better way to do this but he just crashed into him.

“Woah,” Aomine said as Kise kissed him and pushed him onto the bed.

“Aominecchi I really want you.”

“Huh?”

Kise was unbuttoning Aomine’s pants. He wanted it so bad. So fucking bad. Aomine’s cock sprung free. He wasn’t hard but Kise grabbed his lube frantically and slicked him up.

“Kise…”

Kise looked up. Aomine was disheveled looking confused and turned on and awkward and Kise wanted him even more for all of that.

He didn’t have time to be seductive he swallowed the head of Aomine’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck Kise wait- why- all of a,” Aomine groaned as Kise took more of his cock into his mouth.

“Wait it’s- I can’t-“

Kise looked up at Aomine’s face before taking him in his entirety into his mouth.

Aomine covered his eyes.

“Shit,” he said, panting.

Kise couldn’t keep it together as he unbuttoned his pants while he sucked Aomine down. He had to pull off so that he could get his cock out and then he was sucking and jerking himself off and Aomine was cursing.

“Kise stop I’m going to-”

Kise felt Aomine tense and he held his hips as hot liquid came into his mouth. Aomine had come so much and Kise crawled up him after to just stare at his face while he jerked himself off faster.

Aomine was delirious but then he was blushing and looking at Kise in wonder as Kise jerked himself faster, faster, faster-

Aomine flipped him over and grabbed his cock before jerking him off.

His calloused hands, his intense eyes that were watching to see how Kise responded. And then Kise was coming.

“Aomine,” he yelled as his back arched.

***

Aomine collapsed on top of Kise.

Shit.

SHIT.

He had never come so hard in his life. Aomine didn’t know what to think, he hadn’t thought about this when he’d come over. He’d hoped that he could make out with Kise but this…. He looked down at Kise who was shivering.

God how. How had he ended up dating someone this sexy and hilarious and fuck Aomine was fucked. He was so incredibly enraptured.

If Kise didn’t have the job that he did then they’d probably be having sex all the time. That’s what happened when you started dating someone amazing. And when you were both horny as fuck. Aomine had thought that maybe it was only him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

He got up, he couldn’t handle feeling Kise naked against him. He couldn’t handle any of this. Because this was not what his life had ever been like.

“Aomine, shower?”

They went. Aomine just wanted to touch every part of Kise, and then just watch him the rest of the time. But Kise seemed to have the same idea because they definitely spent more time not-showering in the shower, than actually showering.

***

They were sitting on the couch kissing when Kise’s phone rang.

He scooted up to answer.

“Kasamatsu?”

Aomine kept kissing his neck. It felt so nice. He couldn't focus.

He talked for a few minutes to confirm the next day’s schedule but he had barely paid attention.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, more than ok.” He carded his fingers through Aomine’s hair before he thought of something.

“You should have Kasamatsu’s number.”

“What?”

“Just in case.”

“Oh, then I should give you Takao’s”

“Ok.”

Kise didn’t want him to leave but it was getting late and he had shooting early in the morning.

They had a very long goodbye, but finally Aomine left.

***

Kise only saw Aomine once in the next month. They had dinner together, but before they knew it it was March, and Aomine had to go to Hong Kong.

Kise had just finished filming, but Aomine would only be gone for a few days so he’d take the time to relax, Skype his family and go discuss the post-filming production process with his agency.

***

Aomine hadn’t seen his parents in… shit a year? Two? Three…

They hadn’t been able to come out for his graduation so yeah three years. Holy shit. They probably looked old as hell now.

He peered around the arrivals for a couple that looked vaguely like what he remembered.

There wasn’t anyone who looked like that. What there was, was a sign that had his name printed on it.

They’d sent a driver. Right he should’ve known.

“Mr. Aomine.”

He’d also forgotten that things were all proper in their world. He was regretting his sweatpants and jersey now.

“Yeah, uh yes.”

“I’m Henry. If you’ll follow me.”

He nodded and fell into step next to the man.

He was nervous. To see his parents. Because his life was like Alice in Wonderland.

But they wanted him here so he needed to calm the fuck down.

***

Henry had sent him into the building alone. They lived in a hotel. That was weird. But when he went to the reception desk the receptionist explained that the hotel had a few suite apartments for “people of importance.”

In Aomine’s mind those were like ambassadors or uh people who were involved in the UN. Certainly not his parents. But he nodded and went up to where they told him.

Finally he got to their door.

He rang the bell. A maid answered. Right…

“Your father’s waiting for you in his study,” she said showing him the way.

“Sir?” he said as he opened the door. His dad held up a finger. He was on the phone, but he looked up and smiled. He even mouthed “sorry.”

Aomine smiled and waved him off. The girl, who hadn’t introduced herself, well he hadn’t either, took his bag and he sat down in the chair by his father’s desk.

He looked around. It was bright and open, and impeccably clean. He hadn’t been allowed in the office back in their old home, but he guessed that that was probably because he’d been a lil menace back then.

“Daiki,” his dad said as he hung up and stood up.

Aomine went over and they hugged. There was a lot of smacking each other on the back. As per usual.

“So champ, how was your flight?”

“Good, they offered me beer.”

His dad raised his eyebrows.

“I had one.”

“Nothing wrong with a little alcohol in the old system. Keeps you on your toes.”

“Is mom home?”

“No she’s out with the ladies from her club, she’ll be back after dinner.”

“Oh ok.”

“But the maid will cook for you.”

“You won’t be here?”

“No I have a client meeting.”

“Oh ok.”

They talked for a little and then his dad called in ‘the maid.’

“Oh Daiki, your mother wants to take you shopping tomorrow.”

“Shopping?”

“We’re going out to dinner tomorrow night. I’m assuming that you didn’t bring your suit?”

“No I didn’t.”

He didn’t have a suit. He kept that information to himself.

“Alright well we’ll be getting you one. A blue one to match your eyes,” he said smiling almost fondly. Which just made Aomine feel uncomfortable, because he wasn’t used to that kind of expression on his dad’s face.

“Anything you need ask the maid.”

“Yes.”

He walked over to the door and bowed before he left.

The ‘sirs’ and the bowing and the formality. It made his skin crawl. He’d kind of forgotten. Or maybe he’d blocked it out.

The girl hurried out of a room when he came out of the study.

“Sir, shall I show you your room?”

“Yeah, and uh just Aomine is fine.”

She looked uncomfortable.

“Uh or not if you like sir better,” he said awkwardly.

“No, it’s just that your father likes it when I call everyone sir and ma’am.”

Aomine nodded. He didn’t want to make it hard for her.

“Right then that’s ok, but listen really I don’t care about uh all that.”

She smiled at him before showing him to a huge room and explaining where everything was.

“Thanks….” She just looked at him not taking the hint.

“Um I can’t thank you by name, because I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Mika.”

“Thanks Mika.”

“You’re welcome sir- you’re welcome.”

He wanted to ask how old she was, but he already felt weird about this whole interaction and he was exhausted so he let her go.

***

He didn’t see his mom that night. And his dad must’ve stayed out late. He went to bed early anyway and set an alarm. He still wanted to practice.

When he got up in the morning his mother was at the table.

“Sweety!” she said as she got up and kissed him on his cheek.

“Hi mom.”

She was going over her planner.

“How’d you sleep?”

“I slept well, thanks.”

“There’s coffee by the fridge. Kazu says that you take it black.”

“I do.”

“Just like your father,” she said smiling at him.

There was a mug already out for him which he filled before going over to sit at the table.

“When will you be ready to head out?”

“I was hoping to workout before we go.”

She nodded.

“Alright, I have some things to do at the club so I’ll come back after.”

“What time?”

“Around 12.”

“Ok.”

***

He got to use the hotel gym. He worked out for about two hours before he couldn’t handle it anymore.

He showered and then had lunch before his mom came back.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” he said.

They went to a shop where a man was waiting for them. His mom talked to the man about different styles.

“Well we’re having a special dinner so I’d like it to be something a little more luxurious.”

The man nodded before bringing out a stylized blue suit that his mother couldn’t wait to put Aomine in.

The man was pinning it up all around him and all Aomine could think was how much Kise would enjoy this kind of thing, and how much more he would enjoy this kind of thing if he was with Kise.

He bit his tongue trying not to snicker.

They waited while the suit was being taken in and out and whatever else clothing people did to clothing.

And then they were walking out with a suit that cost more than Aomine had ever paid for anything and a pair of shiny black shoes.

They got back at five and his mother told him to clean up.

He didn’t really know what that meant so he just sat on his bed and read a basketball magazine that he’d bought at the airport.

“Daiki do you need help with your suit?”

He woke up as his mom poked her head through the door.

“Honestly,” she said sounding annoyed.

He got up feeling embarrassed and grabbed the damn thing.

“I got it,” he said as she closed the door.

***

They were in the car. Henry was driving.

He had assumed that by ‘special dinner’ his dad had meant ‘swanky hotel lounge party.’ Where he’d try to connect Aomine to random people. Aomine didn’t like it, but it was how his dad showed that he cared so he was going to fucking go. Besides one night wouldn’t kill him. And if it meant that he got to see his parents more, that his dad would talk about how proud he was… well maybe not all that, but…. Just yeah he was ok with going. It would make his dad happy.

“It’s a really nice restaurant,” his father was saying. “The mussels are divine.”

“We’re not going to a party?”

“No dear it’s dinner,” his mom said smiling.

“We’re meeting the Ichikawa’s.”

Was he supposed to know who these people were?

“The Ichikawa’s?”

“They’re a very affluent family,” his mother said.

“They’re in oil.”

“Ok.”

“Their daughter is your age. Mari. She’s really quite lovely,” his mom said smiling at him.

“She was accepted into the conservatory as a pianist when she was only 14. She’s a prodigy and very accomplished,” his father added.

“Wonderful,” Aomine said slightly sarcastically. His mom frowned before smiling again. She must have decided that he was being serious in his assessment of this whoever Mari-chan.

“You like music right?” His father said.

There was something uncomfortable happening here. Something was nagging at him. He shrugged.

“Sir, we’re here,” Henry said as he pulled up to a valet.

He understood now what the suit was for, and he felt even more ridiculous in it.

They were led to a back table where three people were waiting.

“Ah, so good to see you,” his father said bowing to Mr. Ichikawa.

The girl Mari-chan was undeniably beautiful. She had her hair folded up and a pale peach dress on that definitely accentuated her figure without being revealing. And her face was sweet and unassuming. Frankly she was smokin’. And that was just the last thing that made it all fall into place.

Matchmaking.

They did introductions and they sat down. Aomine made his face as impassive as possible, which was practically impossible because he was so impulsive and expressive.

Fuck.

They were talking about the society that they were all a part of. Then they were talking about the dirty Chinese government. Then you shouldn’t have moved to China, Aomine thought. Mari was smiling politely, but no one asked her for her opinion and no one asked for Aomine’s either. And then after the hors d’oeuvres they brought up how Aomine was ‘quite skilled’ at basketball.

“He’s always loved to play,” his mother said sighing. As if it was the most wonderful thing ever.

The sad thing was that she probably thought that she knew all about his basketball life. When really she didn’t. His happiness at coming to Hong Kong was quickly evaporating as the fog set in.

“And he’s already starting even though it’s only his first year in college,” his father added.

Aomine couldn’t help but look over.

His father had a look on his face that he had only seen on TV. Pride.

And he hated that it made him feel good. Because his dad had never even seen him play. Because his dad hadn’t even known what starting was until Aomine had explained it to him last month. Because his dad-

That’s why he’d asked all those questions on the phone. He felt like someone had dumped cold water on him.

 _Yeah, he was really interested,_ he’d said to Takao _._ He’d thought they cared about his interests. No, that they’d cared about _him_.

But they just wanted information for this dinner.

“Daiki may be a basketball player, but he is very fond of classical music.”

Aomine had zoned out, but he snapped back at that.

No he wasn’t. His dad was still talking and he stared at Mari. Mari who seemed to be the only other person who wasn’t completely happy about this situation. She’d been looking down for a while now. What the fuck. Had her parents told her? Or had she just realized that Aomine was totally caught unawares?

He stood up.

“Mari.” She looked up at him. “I’m sure that you’re an amazing pianist, and many other things, but I’m seeing someone.” He turned to his parents. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

And he walked out. Not fast, not slow. If they grabbed him he’d bolt, but he knew how important appearances were to them. So he was probably safe.

He heard them hiss after him. But he didn’t turn back.

And when he got outside he ran for it. He didn’t know where he was.

And he didn’t care.

He only stopped once he reached the water. His feet were killing him from the new shoes that they’d forced him into. Like a show dog.

He looked out at the water and pulled out his phone numbly.

It rang five times.

“Aominecchi! What’s up?”

He didn’t even know what to say. He was so angry that he was tired and he didn’t understand why this was happening.

“Aominecchi? Are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Fog, he just felt fog creeping into him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” To know that you were still real.

“Ok, let me just slip outside.” Aomine could hear him moving around before a door shut. “Did something happen?”

He didn’t know how to answer.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I- I can’t I just. Sorry I shouldn’t have called.”

“No it’s ok.” And then quietly as if he was afraid of being heard, “I like that you wanted to call me. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.”

He closed his eyes. He pretended that he was home, in his bed, talking to Kise on the phone. But he was in the middle of Hong Kong feeling like he was suffocating.

“Aomine is-”

His phone started buzzing. It was Takao. Shit they must have called him.

“Sorry it’s Takao I have to take this.”

“No, it’s ok.”

He quickly ended the call and picked up.

“Daiki are you ok?”

He sighed. “Yeah I’m- no I’m really not.”

“Your mom called.”

“Of course she did.”

“They want to talk to you, they said that they took you to a matchmaking session and that you bolted?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus, are they fu- no sorry. Ok look you need to go back. You don’t know anyone in Hong Kong, it’s not safe.”

He was right of course, but the idea of being in that stuffed up suite…

“What if they kick me out for dating a guy? They’re going to ask about it and I won’t lie.”

“If they do then I’ll book you a flight home ok? Don’t worry about that right now, just please go back and talk to them. And don’t let them push you around.”

It was the first time that Takao had taken his side without trying to defend his parents.

That was probably what rallied him to go back.

“Ok, I’m going.”

“Ok, Daiki I love you, let me know what happens ok? I’ll stay up. Even if it’s just a text.”

“Yeah, ok, yeah I love you too.”

A: I gotta go talk to my parents

A: I’ll call you later

He flagged down a cab and gave them one of his dad’s credit cards. Thank god they’d given him money to pay for this shit cab drive.

***

He was standing in front of the door with a sense of dread. Finally he opened the door.

“Daiki! Where have you been? We were about to call the police,” his mom said.

“I was by the water.”

His dad had a glass of scotch. He wondered how many he’d had between the meeting and now.

His mom was sitting on the couch and looking pissy.

“You need to sit down young man.”

He sat, perched really, on a stiff backed chair across from where his father was now pacing, and the couch that his mother was on.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were seeing someone?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’d found me a fucking wife?” Shit he’d been so used to cursing that it had just slipped out.

“Don’t take that tone with your father.”

Aomine grit his teeth. They didn’t care about him. It didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t fool himself.

“I’m sorry.”

“We were unaware that you were seeing someone, and we’ve been worried, we want to make sure that you have good connections, that you’re set.”

The fucking bullshit, they just wanted to extend their own connections.

“Well I’m already seeing someone.”

“What’s her name? What’s her family like?”

“His name’s K.” He was not going to tell them who he was dating. Not if they dragged him out and flogged him and then disinherited his ass.

His dad finished his drink. He slid the bottle towards himself and poured another, took a swig, and chuckled.

“His?” he asked quietly. “I told you this would happen Haruka. Daiki, come to my study.”  
He felt numb but he knew that it wasn’t a suggestion. He followed his dad to the back where his father closed the door.

“So you’re gay.”

Aomine clenched his jaw.

“We let you live with that man and now look, you think that you like men. It’s preposterous.”

“I’m bi actually,” he mumbled.

“Speak up Daiki, no one likes a mutterer.”

“I said I’m bi, in case anyone gives a shit.”

“Watch your mouth,” his dad said. He was unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Never a good sign.

When Aomine was younger he’d come up with stages. Stage 1: the glass. Stage 2: the top buttons like his dad might actually hulk out.

“What’s wrong with you? You play basketball you’re a man man. A man who can’t have kids with another fucking man. Or a future. Don’t let Takao fool you that’s a joke. You’ll never see the end of it. You’ll never be happy.”

Stage 3: future crushing and cursing.

“I like him.”

“You’re lying to yourself. If this man even exists. I’ve been too damn lenient. That's my problem. We let you stay in Tokyo, we let you play basketball, and good thing too because that’s the only way that you’ll make money, but this, this is crossing the line. We didn’t raise you like this.” He wasn’t even looking at Aomine, he was talking to himself.

Aomine almost yelled at him that he hadn’t raised him at all. And that of course Kise was real.

He was shaking and digging his fingers into his legs to keep from shouting.

“Break up with him. Mari’s a good girl from a good family. They’re in oil. Oil Daiki. You can’t even share assets with a man.”

“I won’t.”

“What?”

“I won’t break up with him.”

“Why?” he said steelily.

Aomine didn’t say anything. His father leered at him.

“Oh I see. You let him fuck you is that why? Roll over and take it from him?”

Aomine stood up. He went straight to “his room.”

He never unpacked his bag when he visited his parents. Now he realized why, he did it on instinct. He grabbed his bag, not even bothering with the stuff in the bathroom.

_He’d forgotten._

“You can’t leave,” his father said when he came back.

“I can and I am. This is the son you get. A basketball brain and a son who’s dating a man. If you can’t fucking handle that then disown me. I’m not changing one damn thing.”

_Forgotten what it was like._

His father stared at him in fury.

Stage 4.

Aomine ducked as the glass shattered on the wall behind him.

“And don’t you dare talk about Takao like that. He’s twice the man you are,” he yelled as he gave his dad the bird.

And he was out.

***

It took him two hours to find a cab and he was angry the whole time.

He’d called Takao as soon as he’d left.

“I got you a hotel near the airport, I’m messaging you the reservation I already paid for it.”

He must have thought that Aomine was right, that he and his parents wouldn’t make up.

***

He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Takao had told him that he’d find him a flight. He would’ve protested, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.

He rolled onto his side and opened Kise’s contact information. He wanted to call him, but he didn’t even know how to explain. How could he tell him that his dad hated him for being bi? That he hated him for dating a guy?

No that wasn’t right.

His dad just hated him for being him.

***

When he woke up his head hurt and he was even more exhausted than when he’d fallen asleep.

He checked his messages.

K: Aomine are you ok?

K: I’m worried

K: Please call me when you can

K: But a text is ok too

K: sorry I don’t meant to nag I just want to make sure that you’re ok

He smiled sadly feeling guilty that Kise had been worrying.

A: I’m sorry I didn’t message you. There’s a lot going on but I’m ok

A: I might not get to call you for a little while

Takao: Hey Shin-chan’s friend works at the airline and was able to get you a flight for tonight at 6:00. I’ll pick you up from the airport. I booked the hotel for two nights just in case, so you can stay in the room. If you need anything let me know.

***

“Kise, it’s Aomine’s uncle Takao. He gave me your number.”

“Takao? Is Aominecchi ok?”

He could hear Takao sigh.

“I’m sorry Kise, I know that you’re worried, but I can’t answer that for him.”

No… what was wrong?

“But I can tell you that he’s coming home tonight. His flight gets in at 11.”

“But….” Wasn’t he not supposed to be coming back for another two days?

“I think that he’d want you to be there when I go to pick him up. If you can it would be really good.”

“I can go.”

He was already thinking of how to clear his schedule so that he could stay over.

“Ok, do you want me to pick you up?”

“No I can meet you at your apartment?”

“Ok, thank you.”

Kise bit his lip, even Takao seemed tired. He must be worried too, which only made Kise more worried.

“I’ll be there.”

“Ok, bye Kise.”

“Bye.”

What could’ve happened to make Aomine not want to say anything? Aomine didn’t hide things. Not that he was now, but he couldn’t talk about it on the phone.

“It must have something to do with his parents….”

He jolted as Satsu leapt onto him. He stared down at her.

“You should come too.”

She meowed pitifully.

“Not to the airport, but to Aominecchi’s.”

Ok, he needed to call Kasamatsu.

***

Aomine couldn’t sit around in the hotel, it was suffocating. He packed his stuff and went to the airport. But then just sitting there was even worse. He went to all of the shops. There were souvenirs galore but he didn’t want to get anyone anything that would remind them of Hong Kong, of his parents.

Shit.

He saw a stuffed cat that looked kind of like Satsu.

He wanted to be home already.

***

His parents hadn’t called. He wondered if they cared or if Takao had told them not to. Either way it didn’t matter. He was done.

He’d been excited, actually excited to see them. What an idiot. Why had he gotten his hopes up. Why had he let himself think that they actually wanted to see him. That they wanted to hear about his life. That it was all because they loved-

No.

He shoved his headphones on. He wasn’t going to think about it. Not now not ever.

***

He tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He was cramped, always cramped on these fucking small ass planes. And when he finally landed he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or yell, but he knew that he wouldn’t do either. Probably not at all.

Takao: waiting by the arrivals

Thank god for Takao. Really just the only thing right now.

He was on auto-pilot.

He saw Takao after looking over the other people waiting. And there standing next to him was a boy he didn’t recognize. He must just be some guy that Takao had been talking to while he was waiting.

“Daiki,” Takao said when he approached. “Let me get your bag.”

Aomine didn’t even care as he handed it over. They started walking towards the exit and the boy walked with them. Aomine looked over. He would’ve been annoyed if he weren’t so dead inside. But his eyes….

Kise…. He was wearing a black wig and contacts.

Kise gave him a small smile and brushed his fingertips against Aomine’s.

Aomine took his hand not caring. No one would notice anyway, not with the way he turned back straight ahead.

And he wouldn’t notice even if someone did notice.

***

They got in the car. Aomine opened the door to the passenger side for Kise and then got in the back himself.

He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to think. He just stared out the window and waited, waited until he was finally home.

“Do you want food?” Takao asked.

“Yeah.” He hadn’t eaten since… last night? He didn’t know anymore.

“You going to shower?”

He nodded and headed into the bathroom.

***

Kise had never seen Aomine like this. He’d barely said a word, had barely looked at Kise. He had held his hand, so he realized who he was. But it was like nothing was registering with him.

“Kise if you want to take off the wig you can use the mirror in my room.”

“I can just do it here.”

He didn’t want to pry, but he had to know one thing at least.

“Takao, is this normal for him?”

He felt so nervous, so worried that Aomine had broken somehow. I mean he couldn’t imagine that he would, but then again up until today he’d never imagined an Aomine who looked so dead inside.

Takao seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

“I’ve never seen him this bad but… well when his parents are-” He stopped. He must be trying to think of a nice way of saying whatever hell they put Aomine through.

“When his parents don’t treat him the way that they should, he caves in on himself. As far as I can tell he always has.”

Kise couldn’t imagine getting into fights with his parents that ended in silence. Maybe in grounding or tears, but then they’d make up, everyone would apologize and feel mostly sorry. But most importantly his parents didn't want to fight, they wanted everyone to be ok. But that didn’t sound like Aomine’s parents.

He started undoing his wig and taking out all the bobby pins that were keeping his real hair tucked out of sight.

Aomine was in the shower for almost a half hour. Kise was starting to worry, but Takao told him not to.

“He takes really long showers when he’s upset.”

Kise nodded feeling slightly less anxious.

And then Aomine came out in sweatpants and an old T-shirt.

“I made you miso and rice with veg-”

Takao had stopped mid-sentence as Aomine hugged him. Kise didn’t know what to do, he felt like he was intruding. He looked around frantically for something to do so that he wouldn’t be caught staring. Aomine was whispering something to Takao and Takao was saying, “anytime.”

Kise was mid-turn-around-to-put-the-wig-away when Aomine’s eyes searched for him like a heat-seeking missile. And then he was hugging him. Kise quickly put his arms around him. Aomine was hugging him almost too hard, his face turned towards Kise’s neck.

“Thank you for coming.”

Kise almost thought that he’d imagined it with how muffled it was. He ran his knuckles up and down Aomine’s spine, hoping to show that he was glad to be there for him.

Kise could see over Aomine’s shoulder Takao getting plates out and bowls and chopsticks.

Takao’s eyebrows raised as he held up a bowl, Kise shook his head in as small a way as possible. It was past midnight and he definitely didn’t want food.

Aomine must’ve felt the headshake though because he slowly pulled away. Kise let his arms stop gripping Aomine, but then Aomine was just holding his waist and staring at him. He looked exhausted, like he’d been out in the desert for days.

Kise kissed his forehead and when he pulled back Aomine was looking lost. Kise felt something brush by his ankles and he instinctively looked down.

And then Aomine was picking up Satsu and walking over to the couch. Takao came over to put the food down in front of him.

“Do you want to watch something?”

Aomine nodded and grabbed his bowl. Kise sat down next to him and then Takao came over and grabbed the armchair. He flipped the TV on and switched it to a reality TV show.

Kise felt so uncomfortable. Aomine was staring at the screen but not watching it. Not really.

And then when he finished eating he got up and went to his room.

Kise glanced over at Takao, unsure if he should follow. Takao nodded towards the door and he hurried over to Aomine’s room.

Aomine was pulling a basketball out of his bag and his headphones.

He grabbed his shoes and headed to the door of the apartment. Kise followed biting his lip.

Was he supposed to go with him? And then Aomine threw his coat at him. Kise grabbed it and hurried out after Aomine.

They went to a street ball court and Aomine stuck his headphones in and started doing layups. Kise sat on a bench and watched.

He wondered if this is what Aomine always did.

He must.

How many times?

How many times had he had to go out in the dead of night silently to just escape?

He felt his heart crack a little.

***

Aomine had given him his jacket to use as a blanket. They’d been there for at least an hour. Kise didn’t really mind, but how long did these sessions last?

And then Aomine just laid down in the middle of the court, his chest heaving and his headphones discarded to the side.

Kise got up and went over. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to interrupt or not. Maybe Aomine had brought him just so that he wouldn’t feel useless.

But then Aomine patted the court space next to him. Kise quickly laid down.

He felt a sweaty hand grabbing his.

He squeezed it back.

They stared up at the sky.

“This is why I like dark blue,” Aomine said quietly.

It was a small thing to say. But Kise understood. Aomine was telling him so much more. And he might have never told this to anyone before.

Kise scooted closer.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed out. He could see his breath on the air.

Aomine didn’t say anything. And Kise thought that he just wouldn’t.

But then he was turning to face Kise.

“Kise.”

He looked over and then awkwardly wriggled so that he could look at Aomine too.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here.”

Kise smiled, but he knew that it must look sad. The fact that Aomine had thanked him for something that should be a given, made Kise break a little. He hated Aomine’s parents. And he’d never really hated anyone before, not even Sho. But he hated them for letting- no for being the cause of Aomine’s feelings of inadequacy.

Every time someone told him that he was amazing at basketball and he just shrugged, every time that he seemed frustrated because he didn’t understand.

Kise imagined that in a different life Aomine would strut around feeling extremely pleased with himself.

Sometimes Kise would see that Aomine peek out. Like when Kise said he looked good and Aomine would say that of course he looked good. But when it came to things like talent Aomine deflected.

And he shouldn’t feel like he had to. He should know how amazing he was.

Kise had been gripping Aomine’s hand, and staring so intensely that it was a wonder that Aomine hadn’t broken eye contact.

“You must be cold,” Aomine finally said.

“I’m ok.”

Aomine sat up and Kise followed his lead.

They walked back in silence, their hands deep in their pockets to keep from freezing.

When they got back Takao was already in his room and Aomine headed back to the shower.

Kise had brought stuff with him so he could stay over, but even in the winter he slept in his boxers so he stripped down and burrowed under the covers.

Aomine came back in wearing a towel. Normally Kise would be excited by this. Nothing wrong with enjoying the view. Unless your boyfriend was having the worst day of his life and probably hadn’t even realized what he did to Kise. At least not right in this moment.

And the towel dropped while Aomine rummaged in his closet. Kise stared at the ceiling until Aomine fell on top of him and rolled over onto the side by the wall.

“Oof! Aominecchi you’re heavy.”

“Yeah,” he said unapologetically as he tried to maneuver under the covers.

“And you’re cold,” Kise said as a frozen foot grazed his leg.

“That too.”

They were lying on their sides and looking at each other.

“I wish there was some way that I could help you,” Kise whispered. Unsure if that was something that he should admit or not.

“You are helping.”

Kise exhaled. He didn’t understand why the world was so shitty to Aomine.

“Do you want me to hold you?”

Fuck his harlequin romance novel foray in the ninth grade. He pulled the cover over his face so as not to see Aomine’s amused expression.

“I didn’t realize I was in a romance novel,” Aomine chuckled.

Well at least he was laughing, he thought bitterly.

“But….”

Kise peeked over the covers. Aomine wasn’t looking at him, but he reached an arm over and hoisted Kise over so that his back was against Aomine’s chest.

He could feel Aomine’s face near his hair.

“I wouldn’t mind if it were this way,” Aomine said.

Kise didn’t say anything just snuggled back closer.

He could not cry. Aomine wasn’t crying so he definitely wasn’t allowed to cry.

Stay strong Kise don’t you dare cry. Because that would definitely not make Aomine feel better.

“I love you,” Kise whispered.

***

When Kise woke up Aomine was wrapped around him like a second skin. Kise didn’t want to disturb him, but after a half hour of lying in bed awake he needed to get moving. He carefully moved over. Aomine gripped him. Kise looked around. He grabbed the blanket and then slowly replaced it in Aomine’s arms. He tried not to breathe too heavily. And finally he got out.

He went to the bathroom and then changed. Takao had texted him.

Takaocchi: He probably needs to go out and be distracted. Also this is the breakfast place that he likes. _Address attached._

Kise smiled. Takao trusted Kise to take care of Aomine.

The good news was that they had some time before Aomine had to go back to school so Kise could hopefully figure out what had happened and help Aomine.

***

When Aomine woke up he looked like an amnesia patient. He stood in the doorway and just stared at Kise. Kise hadn’t even noticed that he was there, but then he’d turned around with a glass of water and almost dropped it out of surprise.

Aomine blinked at him before running a hand over his face and continuing on to the bathroom.

He was in there so long that Kise thought that he’d fallen asleep. He was starting to get actually worried when Aomine came out. He looked slightly more awake.

“Are you hungry?”

Aomine nodded and went to his room. Kise followed. Aomine was staring into his closet. It was like watching a kicked puppy. He went over and started looking through Aomine’s clothes. He found some black skinny jeans… he passed them to Aomine and then pulled out the yellow sweater that he’d worn the night that they’d started dating.

He also pulled out new briefs, he wasn’t convinced that Aomine had changed his underwear the day before. He blushed as he realized how motherly he must seem. But when he looked behind him Aomine was already pulling down his boxers. Just naked right there in front of him…. And then he bent down to pull on the new pair. Kise’s cheeks were burning as he turned back to the closet and tried to breathe. But it smelled like Aomine. Shit it smelled good. No, stop socks and shoes, now. Focus.

He found some loafers, nice ok.

When Aomine had finished getting dressed Kise pushed him to sit down on the bed. Aomine looked up at him questioningly. Kise grabbed his hair gel and got Aomine’s hair to at least go in the right direction as opposed to looking like newly lain asphalt.

“How do you feel about Mio’s for breakfast?”

That got Aomine to startle. That was the place that Takao said that Aomine liked.

“Let me just grab my wig.” He felt something pulling him back. He turned to see Aomine holding his shirt.

“Don’t.”

“What? But Aominecchi what if people come up to us?”

Aomine shook his head.

“Ok,” he said. He’d called his driver while Aomine was in the bathroom.

Sato and his bodyguard Miyahara came with them.

“Aomine this is Miyahara he’s my bodyguard.”

Aomine looked up in confusion. Like he couldn’t understand why Kise needed a bodyguard.

“Aomine Daiki, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kise blinked. Shit he was still on auto-pilot. Kise gave Miyahara an apologetic look in case he was weirded out by Aomine’s behavior.

“Miyahara Mizuki.”

When they got to the diner Miyahara went to talk to the hostess, she let them sit in a booth near the back. But Kise could still feel her eyes on them as they went to the back. Miyahara set up shop at the diner bar where he could watch them discreetly.

“So what do you usually get?”

Aomine was looking over at Miyahara.

“Aomine.”

“What?”

“Should we not have come?”

“No it’s ok, sorry. Sorry.”

He grabbed the menu.

***

They both got pancakes. Kise didn’t really eat sugar and carbs, but somehow he felt like Aomine wouldn’t order it if he didn’t, and Aomine had been staring at the pancake section for five whole minutes.

Aomine got his with chocolate chips. He didn’t seem to notice the way the waitress was looking between them. And she came back an annoying number of times within 20 minutes. She came to take their orders – Aomine was still deciding so Kise got them both coffees. Then she came back again and he told her what they wanted. Then she brought them their food. All fine but then she came back and tried to talk to them. He wouldn’t have cared except that he’d just seen the sweetest old man try to flag her down for a cup of coffee and she just walked right past him. And thus Kise lost his shit.

“Really we’re fine,” he said smiling. “I’ll let you know if we need anything.”

She blushed and left. Didn’t people realize that he had a life? That sometimes he just wanted to go out with his boyfriend and eat pancakes in peace? He usually didn’t mind his fans. He liked that they supported him, but he wasn’t just his job. He was a person too, just like how that old man was a person.

Aomine was dumping syrup on his pancakes like he was trying to re-enact a waterfall.

Kise couldn’t help but smile.

“I love Mio’s. Do you come here a lot too?” Aomine said as he shoved more pancake in his mouth.

“No, Takao said you liked it.”

Aomine wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh…” he looked at Kise’s plate, he’d barely touched his food.

“But I like it too, now,” he said. He took a bite of the fluffy goodness. Aomine was staring at him as if checking to see if he was just humoring him. Kise tried not to choke on his food as he chuckled.

“Really, it’s fun to go out with you.”

Aomine cleared his throat and grabbed his coffee.

“So where do you want to go after this?” Kise said.

Aomine shrugged.

Kise wasn’t sure what kinds of places Aomine liked. Well he liked amusement parks. So adventure. And he liked basketball.

“Ok I have an idea.”

***

Old school arcade games. Aomine got really into it. He was killing Kise so bad that it was slightly terrifying.

Kise eyed a purikura booth. He wanted to go in, but he doubted that Aomine would want to. And he wanted to just have an Aomine-be-happy day.

He felt Aomine grab his arm and pull him into the booth.

“You like this kind of thing?”

“Not at all.”

“But then why….”

“You were staring at it.”

“But we don’t have to,” he said as he turned to the curtain.

Aomine’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, but you want to, and I want to do what you want to do.”

Kise turned his head slightly. He felt hot all over.

“Ok.”

Well it hadn’t been the cute fest that he’d always envisioned. Frankly they were just too damn tall for the booth and then there was the fact that Aomine wasn’t really used to posing with someone.

“Just smile.”

“Ok.”

Aomine glared at the camera. Kise was laughing so hard. _Click._

They tried again.

On the third photo Kise head-locked Aomine just to catch him unawares.

And on the fourth photo he kissed his cheek.

They stumbled out of the booth, Aomine looking horrified and Kise bouncing with glee.

The photos were ridiculous, but Kise passed one to Aomine before pocketing his set carefully.

“That was fun,” he laughed out.

Aomine was smiling at him.

“Aominecchi why didn’t you smile like that in the booth!”

Aomine immediately scowled.

He checked his phone, it was just past three.

“Where to next?”

“You said that you wanted to take me shopping.”

Kise blinked he had said that… but it had been months ago.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s do that.”

“But, do you like that?”

“I might if it’s with you.”

Kise trailed after him.

***

Kise knew that he couldn’t take Aomine to the higher end places that he wanted to take him. He didn’t want him to freak-out over the price tags, especially because Kise was definitely buying.

He’d thought before about what he thought would look good on Aomine.

He didn’t want to buy him anything too outlandish. Aomine wouldn’t like that.

So he decided to go collegiate chic with him.

“How is this cardigan different from that one?” Aomine said holding up two blue cardigans.

“This one has a lower V.”

Kise said as he pointed it out.

“Ok, so this V-neck with that cardigan. And try on these pants.”

Aomine nodded and went into the changing room. He was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing.

When he came out Kise couldn’t handle it. I mean Aomine was always sexy. But damn Kise knew how to dress people, even if it was simple. But he figured that if it wasn’t comfortable, then Aomine wouldn’t actually wear it and that just defeated the whole purpose.

“Ok those are a go. Turn around?”

Aomine turned slowly.

Yeah those pants….

“Ok, now the black and white button-down with the red cardigan.”

“Pants?”

Kise waved him off.

“You can wear it with your regular black skinny’s.”

Aomine nodded and changed.

They ended up with four v-necks, three cardigans, two pairs of jeans and a pair of dark blue briefs that Kise had slipped into the stack when Aomine wasn’t looking.

“Aomine can you grab us coffee next door?”

Aomine gave him a look.

“You’re trying to pay.”

“Not trying. I’m definitely paying. So please just don’t.”

Aomine was scowling.

“I want to. If you were paying we wouldn’t come to a place like this. Please let me, just this once. I know that you don’t like me paying for you, I can tell. But just every once in awhile?”

Aomine stood there thinking.

He sighed.

“Ok.”

Kise reached up before remembering that they were in public.

“Uh,” he laughed awkwardly before tucking his own hair behind his ear.

Aomine went out to go get coffee.

Kise went to pay.

There was a gaggle of girls that had come up behind him in line and they had started whispering. He hurried out.

They took their coffee to the car and headed over to the water.

It was frigid so there was no one on the beach. But they went down and sat by the seawall close to each other.

Kise felt like he’d completed his mission. Aomine had had a good day. And he wasn’t acting amnesiatic now.

“My parents…”

Kise clutched his coffee mug.

“I told them that I was seeing a guy.”

The waves were rolling slowly.

“After they took me to a surprise matchmaking session.”

Kise jumped in surprise and stared at Aomine.

He was smiling at the water and shaking his head.

“That’s why my dad was asking about my interests – to tell the girl’s family.”

Kise dug his shoes into the sand and leaned close to Aomine.

“I’d thought…”

Aomine wasn’t smiling now. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

“That they were interested in me.”

Why weren’t they? Aomine was so interesting. He had all of the interesting things. And he was kind, and funny and sexy…. Well maybe his parents didn’t care about that last one. But when he smiled…. Kise put his cup down. He kissed Aomine’s forehead.

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” he said before kissing Aomine’s cheek and then his lips. Just once, softly. He stared down until Aomine’s eyelids fluttered open.

Kise had to exert a lot of self-control to not sex-on-the-beach right then and there.

Aomine kissed him again before taking his hand.

They stared out at the water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[Colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGulAZnnTKA)" by Halsey. 
> 
> There are a total of 16 "shit's" in this chapter. Not including "bullshit" and "shitty." Just thought that you'd want to know ;)
> 
> If you have any advice about how I can improve my writing please lmk! Anything is a ok!
> 
> Also I have been dealing with some personal issues and I am not sure that I will be able to update as frequently from here on out. I hope that you will be patient and I really appreciate your reading of this monstrosity.  
> Thanks my fellow AoKi-ers !!!!  
> (And rest assured that I will finish this fic, it just might take longer than I previously hoped).


	5. You've Got Issues / A Gentleman is Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get distracted by my beautiful visage I’m kicking you out like last time.

They’d been staring at the water and holding hands for a while, neither of them saying anything. Aomine was just wondering why he didn’t go to the beach more often, when Kise spoke up.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“What?”

“Gone on a real date,” Kise said as he stroked his thumb over Aomine’s hand.

What? How was that possible? Aomine turned to stare in incredulity, and Kise smiled at him.

“I’ve been on dinner dates. But it was always just a pre-cursor to the main course.”

“And what kind of date is this?”

He didn’t know why he felt nervous.

“It’s a boyfriend date. A date where we just get to spend time together.”

Aomine really liked the way that Kise looked when he smiled. It was like his eyes were glowing, and knowing that that smile was because he was just getting to hang out with Aomine… well it did things to him. Made him feel kind of weird in his stomach. Definitely a little ill.

“I wish we could do this more,” Kise said frowning down at their joined hands.

“We can.”

“We don’t have time.”

That was true. Takao would say something like ‘let’s make time,’ but then Kise wouldn’t have time to sleep and Aomine wasn’t going to suggest that.

“Well when we do have time then.”

“The waitress was staring at us today.”

“She was?”

“Yeah. I attract a certain amount of attention.”

He remembered Kise telling him about getting mobbed before.

“That’s what the wig’s for.”

Kise nodded several times.

“If we go out, it’s better if I’m wearing that or, if we go somewhere more private, or somewhere where only VIPs and their guests can go.”

“There are places like that?”

“Yes, and sometimes my friends have house parties. Or we rent out a space you know.”

Aomine did not know. There was a lot of ‘new’ in that statement.

“Sorry about today.”

Kise looked at him in confusion.

“The waitress or whoever else that I didn’t notice.”

Kise waved him off.

“I liked going out as just me. And nothing happened so it’s fine.”

Aomine stared at him. At his boyfriend.

He leaned closer and Kise’s eyes flitted down to his lips.

He didn’t think that he’d ever get used to kissing Kise. Not when he always felt weightless and electric like this.

***

At around four they left the beach. Aomine hadn’t even noticed that Kise’s bodyguard had been inconspicuously sitting down a ways from them.

“How is someone that big so sneaky?”

Kise shrugged.

“He’s really cool, he’s actually new, but I liked him the best in the interviews. He’s really laid back. And he’s pretty young too. Only 25.”

Aomine nodded before getting into the car. Miyahara slid in a few minutes later.

“Do you want to do something else or I can drop you back home?”

Aomine had had a really good day because of Kise, but… he needed to talk to Takao.

“I think I should head home, I need to talk to Takao about everything.”

“Yeah that’s fine. I was able to get today off, but I’ll have to go into the office tomorrow. After that my schedule frees up a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, when I’m not filming it’s just some interviews, promotional stuff, but not a lot really.”

“Oh I didn’t… well I’ve never thought about it.”

“Aominecchi I like that you don’t think about those kinds of things.”

“What does that mean.” He turned to Miyahara hoping for some backup. “That makes no sense right?”

Miyahara was staring at them in amusement.

“I think it makes a lot of sense.”

“You know it’s difficult being dumb,” he muttered.

Miyahara had a booming laugh and Kise was doing that thing where he tried not to laugh so he ended up breathing out of his nose a lot.

“Ne, Aominecchi, how about you though, will you be free?”

“No school starts up again and I need to get going to practices, but I could study at your place?”

Kise gave him a calculating look.

“If you get distracted by my beautiful visage I’m kicking you out like last time.”

Aomine blushed, Miyahara looked away smirking.

***

“Takao?”

Silence.

He was probably still at work.

Aomine went to his closet to hang up the clothes that Kise had gotten for him. They weren’t too bad. Nothing crazy and they were comfortable. Takao said that how he dressed mattered now. Aomine didn’t really care, but he thought that Kise might.

“So long as I don’t have to wear anything stupid.”

Satsu curled around his legs and he jumped in surprise.

“Fuck, I forgot that you were here.”

He got her food out, turned on the sports channel and got his sweatpants on. He checked his phone. His parents still hadn’t called. He stared at the TV.

***

It was just after 7 and Takao was hurrying to get home. Aomine had messaged him to say that he’d gone back and Takao did not want to leave him home alone at a time like this.

He was sitting in his car in the parking lot when his caller ID lit up. _Haruka._ Fuck. He answered it.

“Haruka.”

“Kazunari. What have you heard from Daiki?”

Not even a hello, typical.

“Nothing that you didn’t tell me when you were looking for him.” Well nothing yet, anyway. He could tell by Haruka’s voice that it was straight to business.

“Look, Kazunari, I understand that you’ve made this work for you. But for our son it’s different. Daiki’s a basketball player. He can’t be gay. How many gay basketball players do you know? It has to be a phase. He’s just confused. And I want him to know that when he’s ready we’re here for him. We can help him. We just really want him to be happy.”

Takao rolled his eyes, thankful that his sister couldn’t see him.

“Haruka, I understand what you’re saying but that’s not true. He can be a basketball player and be bisexual. And it’s not a phase. He has a boyfriend, and he’s happy with him.”

“He’s not your son Kazunari. Don’t forget that, you don’t get to decide what happens for him.”

“And you don’t get to decide his sexuality,” he said as calmly as possible. “Regardless, Daiki’s going to stay with his boyfriend, no matter what you or Ayumu say.”

“Well that’s not acceptable. He needs to break up with him or….”

Takao knew what was coming.

“Don’t make us cut him off. Talk to him please.”

“Haruka I’ll tell him what you said, but the choice is his. And I think that you should be ashamed. You don’t even see what an amazing young man he’s become. All you see is your future connections, your grandkids. You probably just envision showing him off. He’s a person Haruka, not your doll.”

She didn’t say anything.

“He’s my son, and Ayumu and I make the rules, not you. You’re just his gay uncle.”

She hung up. Takao stared at his phone. He’d rarely met someone so, and he did not usually use this word, but so bitchy.

“How do we share DNA? It’s unfathomable.”

More importantly how had bitchy and asshole douche turned out someone like Aomine. God that kid had the worst parents. Takao smacked his head against the steering wheel. It was so unfair. He wished that Aomine didn’t care, but he did. Ahhh he totally did. And he’d been so excited to go see them.

It wasn’t unexpected that they’d be pissed that he had a boyfriend but they didn’t want to talk about it. They just wanted to fuck with him. Takao wondered if he should suggest that Aomine go to a psychologist, just to have someone tell him how messed up his parents were; that he could be angry at them.

This sucked. ‘Just his gay uncle.’ What a menace. She didn’t know anything about her son because she didn’t want to. He wanted to slap her.

When he’d been a kid she’d barely taken notice of him. Always off dating achievers and rich boys. She was so much older than him that they’d never had a chance at being normal siblings anyway, but still when she’d come back from college he’d meet her boyfriends. Ayumu had just been the updated version. And he’d given Takao ‘brotherly advice.’ Smiling while he told him that he should drop the act. Takao had wanted so bad to shove his tongue down some boy’s throat in front of Ayumu. Just as a big ‘hah.’ But Takao’s boyfriend’s were always secrets. They weren’t out so Takao’s dream of shocking Ayumu had never happened.  

He sighed. He didn’t want to be the one to give Aomine the ultimatum. He didn’t know if Aomine could handle it right now. But he also knew that he couldn’t not tell Aomine. He couldn’t wait, because this wasn’t the sort of decision that ever became ok, it never got easier.

He put the car into gear and sped home.

***

Aomine was on the couch watching sports. He bolted up when he saw Takao.

“Takao.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Aomine shrugged, but he looked distracted, on edge.

Takao put his briefcase down and went over to the couch.

“How was your day?” Aomine asked as he switched off the TV.

“Fine, how was it with Kise?”

“It was good.”

And yet he looked miserable. Shit.

“Is everything ok with Kise?”

“Yeah.”

Takao waited.

“He could leave though,” Aomine was looking up at him vacantly. “I mean he did it before so….”

Takao bit his tongue. Aomine and Kise had been doing really well as far as he could tell, but now this must be because of his parents. He must’ve come back from his day out and started thinking.

“Did your parents say that he’d leave you?”

Aomine shook his head deflating.

“He’s not like them,” Takao said quietly. It wasn’t hard to guess what had brought about this resurgence of fear in Aomine. “It’s always possible that you guy’s will break up, that’s dating, but… he wouldn’t disappear again, it’s like Mako said. He cares for you.”

Aomine’s head was in his hands. He was nothing like how he usually was. And frankly Takao was almost more disturbed by the fact that Aomine was voicing his fears than he was disturbed by the actual fears themselves. This just wasn’t typical of Aomine.

“My parents haven’t called me.”

Takao didn’t say anything. He did not like how shitty everything was getting for Aomine. Of course his parents abandoning him wouldn’t leave him unharmed there would definitely be collateral damage, but Takao would try to make sure that it was minimized.

“Haruka called me.”

Aomine stiffened.

“Am I disinherited?”

“They said that if you come around to their way of thinking then….”

“Then they won’t cut me off?”

Takao stayed stock still not even breathing.

“Yes.”

Aomine looked up shaking his head. “Even if I broke up with Kise, even if I went off and married Mari, I’d still be me. I’ll never make them happy,” he said as he looked at Takao. Waiting for his opinion.

Takao smiled sadly. “I think you’re right about that,” there was no point denying it. Not when Aomine had already figured it out for himself.

“I guess this is the end with them.”

Aomine stared at the ceiling and then straightened up. “I can’t stay with you any longer.”

Takao spluttered on air.

“What?”

“My parents have been paying for my rent right? But now… so I need to get a job. I’ll have to work outside of school, I’ll have to-”

“Daiki stop. You don’t have to go anywhere. If your parents aren’t paying me, then that’s even better. You’re staying here. This is your home.”

“I’ll pay you back,” he said forcefully.

Takao didn’t like the frantic edge that had entered Aomine’s voice. He must be having an internal meltdown.

“Daiki if I could adopt you I would. You clearly got my genes,” he said trying to inject some humor into the conversation.

Aomine shook his head not having any of it.

“You shouldn’t have to pay for me. You wanted to move right? You can’t do that if you have to cover me too.”

This is why Takao hated Aomine’s parents. They’d made him think that cost mattered more than people. Sure if you didn’t have a lot of money then you had to think about it and things were necessarily complicated. But Aomine’s parents did have a lot of money, and yet it was always about the money. The money, the connections, the prestige and appearance. Takao wanted a real life, that’s why he’d never gotten along with those asshats.

But how could he explain this to Aomine?

“Daiki… I think that you’re misunderstanding something. Money is important. But it’s only important because you need it to live right? For me I have enough money to support myself and you comfortably. You understand that you are more important to me than money right? And you’re not even legally an adult yet, you shouldn’t have to support yourself.”

Aomine was staring at him. Looking slightly confused but mostly just blank; all fight slipping away as fast as it had come.

“Daiki I can’t let you give up Kise or live a lie just so that you can have money to survive, but I also can’t let you think of staying here as a debt. You’re family. And no matter what lies your parents have been telling you, this is what family is supposed to do. We take care of each other. Right?”

He waited while Aomine thought it through. It was hard discussing this kind of thing, but it was especially hard with Aomine. Takao never wanted to influence Aomine’s decisions or ideas, but Aomine was so impressionable that it was hard to explain things without Aomine wanting to do whatever Takao said. At the same time, he probably actually did agree with Takao, which was why he always took Takao’s advice.

He’d never talked badly about Aomine’s parents in front of him. But now he finally had. Because now saying nice things wouldn’t protect Aomine. What would protect Aomine was the truth, because he’d already seen it for himself.

“It still feels wrong.”

“It’s hard to accept sometimes,” Takao said frowning. He just wanted Aomine to live his life baggage-free, but that wasn’t realistic.

“Yeah.” Aomine stood up. “I’m going to shower.”

Takao laid down on the couch and covered his face with his arm. Aomine wasn’t going to bounce back from this. How long would it take? God Takao was such a parent. He loved Aomine and he hated seeing him hurting.

***

Aomine wasn’t second-guessing his decision. He was just trying to breathe. His parents didn’t want him. And it wasn’t because he had a boyfriend, they’d just never wanted him. Why had they even had him? Probably to enhance their image. He was never having kids. He was never going to do what his parents had done to him. He was never going to let some kid feel unwanted or confused or used. He leaned against the wall of the shower. He jerked himself off quick and hard thinking about Kise. He’d had a good day. Because of Kise. He wouldn’t forget that and yet still he felt hollow.

***

“Aomine? You’re back.”

“Yes coach.”

His coach gave him a look. He wasn’t supposed to be at practice until the day after.

“Get changed and run laps. You missed practice this week so you better get your ass in gear.”

“Yes coach!”

This was just as it was supposed to be. He wasn’t relying on his parents now, he had to be better, stronger, faster, so that Takao’s hard work wouldn’t be wasted on him.

***

Kise was at the office, they’d finished meeting about the movie promotion.

“Now Kise we need to revisit the boyfriend topic,” Ishihara said. Ishihara managed publicity and he’d been pushing Kise about Aomine. Normally this would annoy Kise, but he knew that Ishihara was just concerned that the media would turn his relationship into something bad so Kise was onboard with the discussion.

Kise smiled pleasantly.

“Do you want to do an interview? We could also do a photo-shoot with him if you want.”

Kise remembered the purikura booth and realized that a photo-shoot was definitely a no-go.

“He’s not photogenic. Or rather he can’t smile for the camera.”

“We could photograph him at a game,” Kasamatsu said. “We’d need to discuss it with his coach. I don't think he’d be nervous if he’s playing.”

That was probably true.

“Do you think that stating our relationship publicly is better?”

“I think that it’s important that you and your boyfriend get to dictate how this is presented to the public. I don’t want someone to spot you with him.”

That was true, and now that they were going on dates they needed to be more careful.

“Let me call him.”

Kasamatsu nodded.

Kise stepped into a separate conference room.

He checked the time; it was half past two. Ok Aomine would be done with practice.

The phone rang.

“K.”

“Aominec-” he heard voices.

“Kaneda get off.” Kise waited while someone said _That’s your boyfriend right? Give us the phone. Yonezawa hold him down!_

There was banging, Aomine was cursing and then someone let out a shout of glee.

“HI! Hi. You’re the boyfriend right? What’s your name?”

Kise laughed.

“I’m K.”

“Kei? I’m Kaneda. So you’re like really good looking right? Because you’re with Aomine so you have to be hot.”

Kise tried not to laugh.

“I think Aominecchi is better looking,” he said coyly.

“What? Huh I bet you’re lying. But I guess he looked good enough for you to take a chunk out of him. That was a seriously impressive hickey.”

Kise blushed, he felt weird talking about this in the office. He could hear Aomine yelling in the background.

“Shit he’s up, he’s up!” Kaneda yelled. There was another scuffle.

“Hey, sorry.”

Aomine was back. Kise felt warm. It was good that he was goofing off with the guys.

“Hey Aominecchi. There’s something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah? Is everything ok?”

“Yes it’s just, you know how we talked before about whether we should go public? My agency is really pushing me to do an article.”

Aomine was silent.

“Aominecchi?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“Do you not want to?”

“No, but do you want to?”

“I think it’s a good idea, so that we don’t get paparazzied.” It was true that he felt that way. But he didn’t want to add to Aomine’s stress. “But we can wait if it’s better for you, but if we wait then we probably shouldn’t risk going out together like the other day.”

Aomine didn’t say anything. Kise was getting nervous with all the silence.

“K?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” There was something about Aomine’s voice… something wrong.

“What?” He could hear movement. Aomine must be going somewhere more private.

“If you come out and tell everyone isn’t that pretty- well it’s kind of….”

Kise didn’t understand. No he did understand, but how could Aomine seem hesitant, like they weren’t going to last long….

“You mean what if we break up after doing all this,” he said bluntly.

“Yeah.”

Kise felt like he’d been punched.

“Are you thinking of breaking up with me?” he asked.

After the waiting, after yesterday was this really happening?

“I’m out right now. Let’s talk about this later,” Aomine said. He sounded dead. Kise didn’t know what was going on. What had changed in only 24 hours?

He hung up. He wasn’t sure if he’d said goodbye or not.

***

Kise managed to compose himself and told Ishihara that Aomine was thinking about it. Which was true and then he excused himself for the day.

_A: Can I come over?_

Kise didn’t want to face him, not if he was going to break up with him.

_K: yes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Say Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfOwQgb4SUA) by T Swift, Ed Sheeran and David Guetta
> 
> Advice, suggestions, comments, etc. are all ok! Please let me know what you think :)  
> This isn't my favorite chapter that I've written but I'm trying to keep going (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)


	6. You've Got Issues Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear god yes,” Matsuoka said eyes glistening like a crazy BL fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Kise/Aomine centric. There aren't a lot of other characters so you know... yay or sorry depending lol
> 
> Also two people have already found some egregious errors and let me know so that I could fix them. If you see anything I really do appreciate a heads up. I don't have a beta so sometimes I make mistakes that are frankly horrendous (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥) And I definitely don't get mad/sad/etc. when ya'll point them out so just lmk :)

He was standing in his kitchen just staring at the island. If Aomine wanted to break up with him, then there was probably nothing that he could say to change his mind.

This wasn’t about Kise. He knew that. It was because of his parents. He hated them even more now. What if this was the end? What if all of the waiting the hoping the messing up and apologizing ended like this? Kise knew that things could get better for Aomine in the future, Kise hoped that they got better at least, but what if by that time Aomine found someone else? Someone who was there at the right time and the right place in a way that Kise had never been? Their timing had always been bad. He knew that, but it was Aomine…. It was Aomine so nothing like time or space mattered. He felt his eyes tear up. He couldn’t cry.

He grabbed his purikura. He’d gotten a frame for it before work and was intending to put it on his bedside table. But now it didn’t feel like it had been just yesterday. He still didn’t have a photo of Aomine smiling. He sniffled.

***

Aomine knew that he should’ve said something more on the phone, but Kise had already hung up by the time that he’d figured that out. He didn’t know how to do this. How to be normal after what had happened with his parents.

The elevator doors dinged open.

“Kise?”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Aomine sighed, he somehow felt like this wouldn’t be easy.

Kise was sitting at his island counter with a bottle of white wine and a glass.

“Aominecchi,” he said as he looked up. Aomine looked at the bottle. About a fourth of it was gone. Ok so he’d had one glass and was on his se- Kise pushed the glass towards him.

“Sorry I already drank mine, here.”

Aomine was so surprised that he took it without commenting. He’d never actually had wine before. Kise was looking down at a framed photo, at- the purikura. Aomine still had to go to the antique shop to get a frame. Right now he had his copy stashed in his Kise box. Along with the letters and every other thing that Kise had given him. It was sitting out on his desk now as opposed to buried in the closet.

“Kise?”

Kise looked up at him smiling. But his lips were stretched strangely and his eyes looked watery.

“Have you been…” he couldn’t say the last word.

Kise quickly rubbed his eyes.

“What did you want to say Aominecchi?”

Aomine stared. Kise seemed really sad. He watched him, trying to figure out if it was something that Aomine had done or someone else. Was it the phone call from earlier? Was-

“Shit,” he said. Kise jumped a little in his chair. “Kise you’re crying because of me?”

Kise looked down before speaking.

“If there’s something that you need to tell me, then- I’ll listen.”

His voice had cracked and he turned away slightly, pressing his hand over his mouth.

Aomine tried to remember what they’d said on the phone. _Are you thinking of breaking up with me?_ … _Let’s talk about this later._ Shit.

“Kise I don’t want to break up with you,” he said as he eased into a chair and pulled Kise’s hand away from his face. Kise started crying. What? How had he made him cry? “Kise?” Kise just cried harder, his body shaking as he held onto whatever part of Aomine he could grab.

“You idiot!” he yelled as he smacked Aomine’s chest. It was the lamest punch that Aomine had ever felt, so half-hearted. “I asked you if you wanted to break up and you-” he was crying harder.

Aomine thought about it, his head hurt from how creasy his brow was getting. It was true it must’ve sounded like he was going to dump Kise, just not over the phone.

“Kise I’m sorry, I’m not breaking up with you. I’m not thinking about breaking up with you.”

Kise was nodding and crying and clutching and Aomine was just trying to understand how much Kise must like him for him to turn into a hot mess just because he thought that Aomine didn’t want to date him. He felt sick in his stomach and guilty. He stood up and pulled Kise out of his chair. He put his hand on the back of his head and carded his fingers through his hair as he pulled Kise in close so that they were flush against each other. He let Kise soak the shoulder of his shirt while he held him.

He needed to work on not being such a dumbass.

Finally Kise was reduced to mere sniffles.

“I’ll get you a tissue,” Aomine said as he turned, but Kise just held on like a python.

“Don't leave me,” he said.

Aomine stopped. Startled. Not sure whether he was talking about dating or tissues anymore.

“Let’s get the tissues together.” He searched for Kise’s hand and grabbed it, hauling him to the bathroom. It still wasn’t easy. Kise was glued close to him, and he tripped twice on the way.

Aomine felt shitty about being the reason that Kise was so worked up. He probably wouldn’t be able to explain just now, because he doubted that Kise would be able to listen, but he couldn’t not say anything. He couldn’t just leave it at _I don’t want to break up with you._

Kise wiped his face half-heartedly and Aomine stood there watching him. He needed to explain himself, even if Kise was in no position to listen.

“Kise I’m sorry.”

Kise had been glancing up at him between tissue swipes, as if checking to see if he’d disappeared or not.

“On the phone I didn’t mean that I was thinking about breaking up, I just meant that I didn’t want to have any serious conversations while I was still out with people. I thought that if we talked on the phone you might misunderstand,” he laughed wryly. “I guess that's what caused the misunderstanding though.”

Kise blinked at him.

“You’re not….”

“I’m not breaking up with you.”

Kise was breathing heavily, but nodding. Ok well the worst was over.

Kise slumped onto the toilet seat lid and Aomine looked around before sitting on the edge of the bath.

He wasn’t sure what to say first.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

Kise’s head bolted up looking worried.

“About my parents,” he added quietly.

Kise was still staring at him like every word mattered.

“Um, about people leaving,” he continued. He forced himself to look at Kise while he said what it was that he was really thinking. “If we come out together, it’ll be hard if you want to leave.” Kise blinked at him. “Hard for you I mean.”

Kise’s face was still pink, but his eyes were slowly focusing.

“If I left?”

“I know that you care about me, that you’re not like my parents. But it’s possible that you’d feel like you’d have to leave me to protect me or something. And if that happened well,” he was getting pissed off just thinking about it.

“I won’t. If we- if we breakup it will be because something’s wrong. I won’t ever just leave again.”

Aomine didn’t like the idea of them breaking up, but he looked past that to understand what Kise actually meant.

“Kise it’s not just that. I’m… I’m not at a place where I can make you happy. I mean look what just happened. I’m not good with words and I don’t- I don’t even understand how you can like someone like me. You could like anyone. You could date anyone. And my parents don’t even like me. I’m not smart, I’m only good at basketball, and I’m pretty shit at this whole feelings shit. It just, you’re going to get tired of me.”

Kise sat there thinking for a long time. Aomine let him. He didn’t want to rush this… he didn’t want Kise to tell him that he was right.

“Aominecchi I think that you’re getting confused about who I want to be with. Someone smart, good with feelings, what else? Sensitive. Um extremely good looking – although I suppose you do fit that standard. What you’re describing is a prince. Those people, they’re not real. Yes sometimes they are, but that’s Sho. That’s an illusion. They say what you want all the time. I don’t want to be with a robot or a manipulator, and those are the only options with those types of people. I like that you have ambition. That you are everything that you are. No, I wouldn’t have described my ideal person as you, but you’re better than that.”

Aomine didn’t know what to say.

“Aomine you get that right? Even if you don’t understand why I like you, you at least understand that I’m happy with you. Even when you’re a crappy communicator.”

“Are you though?”

“Am I what?”

“Happy?”

Kise gave him a watery smile. “Maybe not in this exact moment. But yes I’m happy with you Aominecchi.”

He was happy with him. Aomine repeated it to himself in his head like a mantra. Telling himself until he believed it.

“So you’re not going to go off with someone else out of the blue.”

Kise smiled at him.

“How about we only break up if something really big happens and we can’t agree on it? And we’ve tried and tried and tried, but it can’t be resolved.”

“Like only if we can’t figure something out?” Aomine asked.

“Like irreconcilable differences.”

Irreconcilable differences….

“But only if we’ve tried really hard and even so I can’t imagine….” Kise trailed off, looking away for the first time, apparently satisfied that Aomine wasn’t going to surprise dump him anymore.

“I don’t want to have those,” Aomine said petulantly.

Kise laughed.

“Mmk let’s just not have those then. Or fix everything really well.”

He felt strange inside. Like tired but also relieved. They hadn’t really discussed this as clearly before. Maybe this misunderstanding had actually been good- well not good but needed?

“Kise can we still talk?”

Kise nodded, straightening his clothes and sitting up a little more. He seemed to be more together now.

“In the future,” Aomine started. But then he realized that he didn’t know what to say. “Well when we have issues uh-”

“We should just talk about them. Explain our feelings.”

Ok explain his feelings…. That sounded hard. He stared up at the ceiling and the weight of everything with his parents slinked back in.

“So I should tell you about how I’m feeling now then?”

Kise didn’t say anything. Aomine looked back at him. Kise was nodding and waiting.

“Just with everything with my parents, I’m really confused. When you said that you wanted to come out together it just made me worried, because well my parents are telling me not to date you and yet you’re saying that you like me so much that you want to tell everyone. But with all of that what does it say about me? I don’t know what to think.”

Kise was looking at him like he usually did now. Not afraid but fond. Aomine looked away again, he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed for having all of these- ugh feelings. He’d gone years without feelings and now he was like a fucking basin.

“You don’t have to think about what other people think of you. You know that you’re amazing. That should be all that matters.”

“Am I?” he said. Fuck he didn’t mean it, he felt ashamed.

“Aominecchi you know what I love about you?”

“God you don’t have to it’s-” he was definitely feeling like an idiot now.

“You don’t hold your punches, because you’re honest. You’d never try and hurt someone because you were hurting, or manipulate anyone. You wouldn’t lie to get your way. And when you play basketball you light up. It’s really incredible.”

Aomine looked over. But Kise was in raptures; he was staring off dreamily. Aomine couldn’t even imagine what he was seeing.

“And when I pouted at Kasamatsu’s to get alcohol you turned me down. And you never treated me like some celebrity who you had to suck up to. And you forgive people. Even though I disappeared you gave me a second chance. Even though I could’ve hurt you again.”

Now Kise was staring straight at him. “I love you and I know you; your parents just don’t understand.”

“They’ve never seen me play,” is what he finally said. Kise looked sad, but was nodding. That was true, they didn’t understand. Kise was right. Kise who had gone to one of his games, who had watched Aomine play while Kise was in France.

“I can’t do anymore feelings right now,” he said. He felt wiped.

“Me too,” Kise said. Aomine hadn’t expected to ever be with a Kise that couldn’t do feelings. “I was really frazzled,” he said laughing.

Ugh damn. Aomine got up and pulled Kise to stand.

“Sorry I made you worry,” he said as he kissed Kise lightly. It took Kise a minute to move his lips against Aomine’s, he probably wasn’t expecting it.

Kise started laughing.

“What?” Aomine said in annoyance. He had been about to slip his tongue in.

“We’re necking in my bathroom.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kise’s hand to drag him over to the couch.

***

Kise was expecting Aomine to kiss him again, but he just lay down and hugged Kise. Kise watched his eyes close, Aomine’s hand holding Kise close. He must’ve been pretty tired too.

***

When Aomine woke up Kise wasn’t on the couch. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. This day had been more trouble than it was worth. He slowly moved to sit up. Kise still wanted to be with him. And he seemed to be ok with Aomine’s mixed up feelings and… and whatever else wasn’t right with Aomine right now.

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine looked up to where Kise was coming over with some water. He handed it to Aomine.

“Thanks. Uh, you wanted to talk about coming out?”

Kise waved him off as he sat down on the couch.

“We can if you want.”

“What do _you_ want?” Kise said.

That was a really fucking hard question. He just shook his head. He didn’t know. He had no clue what he wanted. It sounded dumb to say that he wanted to be happy. But if he was honest with himself? Well that pretty much summed it up.

“Something that you should think about,” Kise said.

Aomine looked over. Kise was staring straight ahead and concentrating.

“Is how this will affect your basketball career. I don’t want to disrupt that,” he said gripping his own water glass. “That’s the most important for you and I don’t want to mess that up. Not when it means so much to you.”

Oh. Aomine hadn’t thought about that. It seemed stupid to not come out because of what people would think. But… well his sexuality wasn’t worth basketball. Basketball meant more to him than almost anything.

What could this mean? And then it came to him.

“I’d just have to go join the NBA then.” Obviously.

“What?”

“They’re supportive.”

“But-”

“Look Kise. Basketball means more to me than my sexuality. I’m not lying about that. I don’t mean that I care about it more than…” he looked over at Kise, hoping that Kise wouldn’t make him say it. Kise nodded. Aomine took that as a sign that he’d understood. “I just mean that I wouldn’t come out if it meant no basketball, but I don’t think it’s one or the other. I’m not afraid of that. Maybe this just you know, proves once again that I’m an idiot, but I don’t want to not do shit or not do shit because of what people will think.”

“Yeah but Aominecch-”

“If I had to move to America to play would you break up with me?”

Kise stared at him. And Aomine stared back. It was kind of a silly question. But also he felt strangely nervous, like it might actually matter.

“No, I would go with you.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“At least… ask your coach first?”

Aomine thought about it. It sounded like a normal request.

“Ok.”

“Kasamatsucchi can go with you if you want.”

“Kasamatsu?”

“To help explain what would happen, and to ask about whether we could take photos of you at a game.”

“You want to take photos of me? Playing?”

“Well, that’s when you look the most like you.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” Kise said as he turned away slightly. Was he embarrassed?

“Would you come too?”

“Um, it’s not such a good idea? I mean to tell people that we’re dating until we’ve come out. I know that he’s your coach, but… I just have to be careful.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine, Kise it’s fine. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

***

Kise and Aomine had called Kasamatsu and then Aomine’s coach to set up the meeting for after practice the next day. And then Aomine had headed home and Kise had decided to indulge in one of his abandoned hobbies: sewing. He turned on the TV and pulled out the machine and shirt pattern that he’d abandoned the year before.

***

Kise was waiting for Kasamatsu to call. He was weirdly nervous. He knew that he didn’t actually know Aomine’s coach, but he was so nervous that he’d get pissed at him for wanting to come out. Finally Kasamatsu’s name lit up his screen.

“Kasamatsucchi?”

“Kise, we’re on our way to your apartment.”

“Did it go ok?”

“It was fine. We’ll talk about it when we get there.”

He waited. Finally they came in. The coach had been skeptical, but as it transpired he had a gay niece who he really liked and who had told him all about the importance and trials of coming out. Kise knew that he shouldn’t be happy about other people’s pain. But thank the lord that he knew someone important to him who was facing the same struggle.

“So Aomine we’d like to take some shots of you at your next game. We can blue out the school name, but even so there will probably be some fans who try to come in. We’ll have our publicity guy Ishihara talk to you about how to handle that.”

Aomine was nodding along and looking serious, but Kise had a feeling that he’d have to re-explain all of this to him later.

“We’ll also do an interview and some shots with Kise.”

They finished up their conversation, conference-called Ishihara and then finally everyone went their separate ways. Aomine had to go back to school the next day, so Kise said goodbye to him.

***

Aomine wasn’t nervous for his game. But he definitely felt kind of weird. He wasn’t famous, but there would be someone taking pictures of him. He couldn’t think about it. No, he _wouldn’t_ think about it. He’d been working too hard to get distracted. They had photographers there a lot actually. Just for different Tokyo newspapers and magazines or the school paper, so it didn’t seem odd to anyone when the photographer from Kise’s agency came up to talk to their manager.

Aomine ignored him, not because he didn’t like him, but because he needed to focus. Their coach had warned them that this team was ‘needlessly aggressive.’ And Aomine didn’t like the idea of it, because even their couch had seemed wary and he wasn’t exactly unaggressive himself.

Aomine focused everything into the game. He’d seen the tapes and half of the game against this team was avoiding their sneak attacks. They fouled when the refs weren’t looking. Aomine was fast enough that he had avoided most contact. But at the beginning of the fourth quarter a player got Sakaguchi in the ribs. He was wheezing as he fell to the ground and even though the medics said that he should be ok, the coach had to take him out. Sakaguchi was tough so wincing like that made Aomine not only worried, but pissed. He was so done.

Aomine was flying, dodging, and whipping around the other team like his life depended on it. He’d rarely felt so annoyed on the court. He’d also rarely felt such a need to prove how good he was. But this sort of low-level shit really got to him. They needed to respect the game.

Maybe if he had been on an all-star team he would’ve gotten bored, and not cared about respecting the game so much. But as it was he had a team to defend, and there were other players, like that fucking Akashi, who were a threat to him. He wasn’t going to lose to anyone.

When the game ended he was still on a high he felt like he had too much energy stored in him. He wanted to punch someone. Preferably that asshole who-

“You are a god!” Kaneda said as he and Yonezawa tackled him.

“But don’t look so fucking scary,” Yonezawa whispered. “No more hulking out, we crushed them.”

Aomine understood, he needed to get it together before he actually did punch someone.

“Right yeah, ok.”

They lined up and bowed.

As Aomine was walking over to the changing room he caught sight of a familiar face.

“I have to say it really is incredible what you can do,” Kasamatsu said.

“Kasamatsu, thanks for coming. I didn’t realize that you’d be here.”

Kasamatsu frowned slightly. “I came with Teppei and my charge,” he said.

“K came?”

Kasamatsu smiled. “Guess he didn't’ want to distract you.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s dropping Teppei off in his car and then heading home. Are you still able to come in with him to the office next weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“Excellent, I’ll see you then. Great game Aomine. Have a good night.”

“Thanks. Uh I hope that you have a good night too.”

He was a little slow after simmering down.

***

They went out for dinner. A few members of the team seemed to be in awe of whatever sight they had seen. Aomine had been in the zone before, but he was pretty sure that it had lasted longer than usual this time. He tried not to think about the fact that it might’ve been enhanced by his current rage at his parents. He had a lot of steam to work off thanks to them.

“Has your boyfriend seen you play?” Kaneda asked. Aomine did not understand what Kaneda’s fascination with his boyfriend was. Maybe he really did just want tips. Or he was just weird.

“He was there today.”

“What?!?!?! And you didn’t introduce us to Kei?”

“Well he had to leave after.”

“Without saying hello?”

Aomine shook his head. Kise couldn’t stick around because he was too famous, but there was no way to half-explain that so Aomine just attacked his steak instead. He was feeling more and more like a loose cannon these days. Oscillating between highly determined and extremely confused. He supposed that he could thank Takao for the former and his asshole parents for the latter.

***

After a week of school and way too much homework it was finally time for Aomine to go to Kise’s studio.

He was halfway through dinner when Kise called him.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hey.”

“Do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow?”

“Huh?”

“Well if we’re going into the office tomorrow I could grab you after practice.”

“Oh, ok?”

“K, bye Aominecchi. Oh and you were really sexy in your game last week.”

Kise hung up and Aomine stared at his phone feeling warm and strange. Fuck.

“Everything ok Aomine?” He looked around to where Takao was smirking at him.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he said before quickly shoveling food.

***

He finished practice and headed to the locker room. He didn’t usually look at photos of himself. He felt weird about it. And it was boring, but he figured that he’d be looking at a lot of them today.

“You want to get lunch with us?” Yonezawa asked as Kaneda whipped Aomine’s bare ass with a towel.

“Mutha fucker,” he muttered. The locker room was always a dangerous place. He retaliated not even trying to hide his front as he turned around and whipped Kaneda right back.

“Ouch! Damnit you’re so scary.”

Aomine pulled on his briefs and a plane white shirt before grabbing the button down that Kise had bought for him.

“Woah classing it up today?”

“I’m meeting K.”

There was whooping and jeering and Aomine caught sight of Inagaki looked annoyed. Well not everyone was ok with him being out. But no one would say it to his face. He smirked a little – he was too good for them to bully him.

“I’ll see you later,” he said making sure to push Kaneda’s head as he passed.

“Asshole,” he said. “Wait I want to meet him.”

Aomine jogged ahead but he could hear Kaneda running after him.

There was a black car waiting out front. Kise’s car.

Aomine ran over. He looked back to where Kaneda was tugging on Yonezawa’s sleeve and looking dumbfounded. A few of the other guys had come out to see too. Apparently they just couldn’t believe that Aomine had a boyfriend. Aomine smirked and got in.

“Who's the fanclub?” Miyahara asked as he squinted out the back window.

“My team, I think that they’re confused.”

“Gay basketballer? What’s confusing about that?”

Aomine smiled before turning to Kise.

“Hey.”

“Hey Aominecchi.”

Aomine squeezed his hand before letting go. He wasn’t really big on PDA so he restrained himself from kissing him.

***

He had to pick up a guest pass at the front. It was weird to realize that this was where Kise worked. Aomine was a student. He couldn’t imagine having a real job, although as far as real jobs went this wasn’t exactly normal.

Kasamatsu was waiting for them in a conference room.

“Aomine thanks for coming in.”

“Ah thanks for having me,” he said as he took the seat that Kasamatsu had gestured to. A young man came in with thick-rimmed glasses.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“This is Sora!” Kise said happily. “He’s been interning at the agency.

“Hi I’m Aomine Daiki, it’s nice to meet you.”

The young man bowed.

“Aominecchi you want coffee?”

“Sure.”

Sora brought them coffee and snacks, which Kasamatsu, Miyahara and Aomine ate and Kise avoided while looking pouty.

“So we have some shots of you from the game last week to go through and then we’d like to do an informal interview. We got one of our own to do it.”

Aomine was just trying to follow along.

"I figured that that would be more comfortable for you Aomine, I know that you’re not used to this,” Kasamatsu said.

“It’ll be good practice for when he’s interviewed after games though.”

Aomine expected Kise to be jabbing at him, but he looked completely serious.

“Right, yeah ok.”

“We also,” Aomine looked up to see Kasamatsu giving Kise a shifty look, “well Kise said that you can’t really smile in front of the camera but-”

“Kasamatsucchi!”

Aomine shrugged, Kise wasn’t wrong about that.

“But we thought that we’d ask, if we could try to just do a casual portrait so that the readers could actually see you together. That would be better you understand.”

Aomine understood why: authenticity.

“That’s fine.”

“But Aominecchi you don’t hav-”

“There’s no point in doing this if people think that we’re bullshitting them right?”

“Spoken like a trooper,” Miyahara said as he clapped him on the arm and got up.

“That actually kind of hurt….”

“Right so we have some outfits picked out for you.”

“Sounds good.”

Kise was staring at him, looking slightly dumbfounded.

“What?”

***

Aomine was unnervingly unnervous in Kise’s opinion. He thought that he’d get freaked out when he was actually at the office, but he was unflappable. He supposed that after having your parents dump you nothing really seemed daunting. Crap, he felt guilty thinking that.

“So what’s first Kasamatsucchi?”

“The photographer’s on standby so let’s go do that first. Then they can edit while we do the interview and look at the other photos.”

Kasamatsu was talking into his headset. Aomine looking mildly surprised but seemed to be on board.

“You sure this is ok?” Kise said as he leaned over to Aomine. He let his hand drift over Aomine’s.

“Yeah, I don’t like half-assing things.”

That was definitely his Aomine.

“Alright let’s go check out the shoot.”

Kasamatsu whispered “Room 3.” And Kise nodded as he and Aomine got up and left.

They entered one of the smaller studios. Sora was there talking to the photographer and another assistant that Kise didn’t recognize. Miyahara was there too.

“Kise,” said the photographer.

“Oh, Hayama! It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to work with you again. This must be the rumored boyfriend.”

“Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you.”

“Hayama Ichiro. I’ll be the photographer today. This is Sora-”

“They met,” Kise said.

“Excellent, then let me introduce this young lady. This is Matsuoka Kana.”

“Matsuoka?” Aomine said.

Kise looked over.

“Are you related to Rin?”

“You know Rin? He’s my cousin,” she said smiling.

“Small world,” said Hayama.

“Yeah, Rin’s friend goes to college with me.” He turned to Kise before saying “Tachibana.”

“Oh Mako! Yeah he’s such a sweety! Rin too.” She fished out her card “Here this is me. I do sports shoots, but today I was called in just to give you advice. You’ve never done a shoot before right?”

“Right.”

Kise was glad that they’d thought to bring someone who worked with athletes in. He wondered if that had been Kasamatsu’s doing. And she knew Aomine’s friend, that was really good too.

“Alright Kise why don’t you and Aomine go pick out your clothes. We’ve put some couples outfits out for you.”

“Perfect,” he cheered as he flounced over to the rack. He rifled through the clothes quickly.

There was a pair of mustard yellow pants that Kise wanted to get Aomine in right away.

“These, these right now,” he said as he went for Aomine’s pants.

“Jeez ok ok is there a locker room?”

“Kise don’t scare off your boyfriend,” said an airy voice. Kise felt someone coming up behind him.

“Hi I’m Himuro Tatsuya, you must be Aomine.”

Aomine did his introductions while Himuro smiled at him. He must be in a shoot too, his hair was only ever out of his face for shoots.

“Himurocchi’s another model here he-”

“Tatsuya get back here! You can’t just leave in the middle of a shoot.”

“Damn.”

Himuro looked back to where another assistant was stalking towards him.

“Well I suppose I should get back to work,” he said still smiling innocently and walking back to the door. Kise shook his head, but couldn’t help grinning. Himuro had been looking forward to meeting Aomine, Kise knew.

“He just walked out of a shoot?”

“That’s Himuro for you, anyway these pants. And here’s the rest of the clothing.”

“You can change behind this curtain,” Kasamatsu said.

He was glaring at Kise. Yeah Kise had forgotten that maybe he shouldn’t try to strip Aomine in the studio. I mean he usually changed right there, but Aomine wasn’t used to that.

“Try to remember that he’s a newbie,” Kasamatsu growled at him before wacking him over the head with a newspaper.

“Ow! I’m not a dog Kasamatsucchi!”

“Could’ve fooled me with the way you were-”

“Kise?”

Kise and Kasamatsu stopped bickering in time to see Aomine coming out from behind the curtain.

“You ok?”

“Uh is this ok?” he said.

“You look great Aominecchi.”

Ah so cute. Kise had previously fantasized about making out in an office closet with Aomine. Maybe he could make that dream a reality today.

“Kise?”

“Hmm?”

“Should we start?”

“Yeah yeah ok.”

He could think about closet makeouts after.

“Kise get this outfit on,” Sora said as he passed him the clothes that matched Aomine’s.

Kise pulled off his shirt and took off his shoes and pants. He was just lacing up his new shoes when he noticed that Aomine was staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

Kise shrugged.

“You get used to it.”

They went over to the set. A plain green screen.

“Alright let’s do some test shots.”

“We just stand here,” Kise told Aomine. “They’ll adjust the lighting and stuff.”

“Oh ok.”

“You nervous?”

“Not really.” The camera flashed and Aomine looked over distractedly.

“It’ll be easy. Just relax.”

“I think you’re more worried than I am.”

“Oh is that right? I’m just having purikura flash through my mind.”

“That’s different though right?”

Aomine was looking at him like he was being silly.

“What do you mean?”

“Alright let’s do this. Sora the stool!” Hayama yelled.

Sora hurried over with a high stool.

“Aomine on the stool. Do whatever you want. Whatever feels natural.”

Kise walked to the back to watch.

“Loosen up a little.”

Aomine was a little bit like a fish out of water. He seemed to be trying to figure out the mechanics. Where exactly to place his limbs and such. It wasn’t that bad actually. He wasn’t a natural, but he looked fine.

“Think homey construction worker,” Hayama yelled.

“Is that a thing?” Aomine asked bewildered.

Kise tried not to laugh as the camera flashed.

The photographer counted down.

“You want to think of it like you’re trying to catch the light,” Hayama said. Aomine probably had no idea what that meant either.

After a few minutes they pulled Aomine over to look at the photos and see what to do instead. Aomine looked really serious as Hayama pointed out some basics to him.

And then Kise watched as Matsuoka took him over to the set. She was talking to him quietly while he nodded along.

Kise let himself stare. Aomine was at his work. Doing a photoshoot that would be used to let everyone know that Kise was taken. Happily occupied with the sexiest man he’d ever met.

Aomine’s brow was furrowing in concentration. Matsuoka must’ve asked him a question because they just stood in silence for a little while before Aomine said something.

She nodded and came back over.

“Alright ready?” Hayama asked.

“Yes,” Aomine said. He looked determined as he sat on the stool. Kise wasn’t sure what she’d said, but Aomine was staring at the camera intently, and looking slightly annoyed.

Kise gulped. He wondered if he could get a copy of that photo.

Hayama took a few more photos.

“Try the second way,” Matsuoka called out.

Aomine shook himself out and then relaxed again smiling softly.

Kise felt his mouth hang open.

What was going on? He looked so good. Well he always did. But he looked natural and good and but- the camera. He remembered the purikura. This Matsuoka must’ve really hit home with him.

“And three,” she yelled out.

And Aomine was grinning.

Hayama called him over after a few minutes and Kise stared down at the photos with Aomine.

He wanted to get next to him in those photos. He wanted a retake right the hell now. He felt his skin tingling. Maybe having Aomine at his job would be harder for him than he’d realized.

“Ok Kise you ready?”

“Yeah.”

He followed Aomine over. Aomine took the stool and Kise put his elbow up on Aomine’s shoulder. They changed their poses a few times and then Aomine called his name and Kise looked down to where Aomine was smiling at him.

Kise was dumbfounded. The camera flashed. Kise smiled down at him. He couldn’t help it.

They moved around and Aomine got more and more comfortable. Kise felt like a proud parent and a besotted schoolgirl all at once.

“If you want to go for PDA I don’t think that anyone will fault you for it,” Hayama said as he stared down at his camera screen.

“Dear god yes,” Matsuoka said eyes glistening like a crazy BL fangirl. Well that was definitely a thing and Kise didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward to kiss Aomine chastely.

Aomine’s hands found his forearms and Kise pulled away.

“And good!” Hayama said.

Kise felt his cheeks flush.

Aomine’s eyes were slightly cloudy but he cleared his throat and was already by the photographer by the time that Kise was able to get ahold of himself.

***

They took a break. And Aomine stuffed himself with mini sandwiches.

“Kise, why are they mini.”

“Because we’re models.”

“Wild,” he said as he ate another one happily.

Kise liked seeing him happy.

“Aominecchi why were you able to smile then but only glared during purikura?”

“Matsuoka just told me to think about different things.”

“Like what?”

He shrugged. “Like if I was about to play a really hard team.”

Kise thought back. “So the camera was the other team?”

“I guess I just kind of thought of it like it was do or die you know?”

Kise nodded. “What about when she yelled ‘two’ and ‘three’?”

“She told me to think of something that made me feel warm inside, and then something that had made me ecstatic recently.”

He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he was too curious.

“What’d you think of?”

“I thought of holding Satsu whenever I was upset. And the last one, well I thought about how good it felt to see you happy after we did that stupid purikura booth.”

Kise was kind of dumbfounded. But still. That was pretty incredible. Matsuoka had totally gotten his number. Even Kise hadn’t thought to do that during purikura. Althoguh he hadn’t really had a lot of time to think then. But still. She was like an athlete whisperer. He was a little jealous.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You’re frowning.”

“Nope, sorry nope. Aominecchi you did really well.”

“I was ok?”

“You were great. Now stop gorging yourself. Let’s go to the interview.”

“Right I forgot.”

***

They were in the same conference room as before but this time they went over to the couches. Kasamatsu was there with them.

“Here’s the list of questions. But it’s in house so you don’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing.”

“In house?”

He wasn’t really sure what that meant.

“Our agency runs a really popular teen magazine so this article will be the feature for the June issue, which is one of our most-sold months.”

Aomine hadn’t even known that some months were more popular than others.

“Kise will be the focus of the article, but considering how much his fans want to hear about his relationship, this will be an important part of the feature.”

“Ok.”

Kise took the list of questions from Kasamatsu and held it out so that Aomine could read along too.

 

  1. Where did you first meet?
  2. Was it love at first sight?
  3. A: What’s it like being just a regular guy and dating a celebrity?
  4. What nicknames do you have for each other?
  5. A: Who inspired you to first start playing basketball?
  6. K: Are you worried at all about your ability to land roles now that you’ve come out?
  7. K: Where do you see yourself headed in the next few years?



 

Aomine didn’t really know if these were normal questions.

“Aren’t we going to have problems with uh number one?”

“Number one?” Kasamatsu said as he frowned at the list.

“Oh,” said Kise. “And number two for that matter.”

What an embarrassing question. It was the sort of thing that Takao would ask.

“Uh I don’t really believe in that.”

Kise smiled at him. “So unromantic, but I’ll just make a love at first text joke and it’ll be fine.”

Unromantic. “Kise I didn’t mean-”

But Kise waived him off.

“Don’t worry it’s all fine. Do you want a water Aominecchi?”

He nodded but still felt guilty. What if Kise actually did believe in that kind of stuff?

“Seriously,” Kasamatsu said and Aomine’s eyes snapped back onto him. “He wasn’t offended.”

“Ok.”

***

By the time the interview was underway Aomine wasn’t really sure what to think. It was just kind of weird answering these kinds of questions. I mean who cared about the relationship of someone that they didn’t know. Popularity made no sense.

Kise had explained how two of their friends had set them up. And then he’d grinned while saying that it was something like love at first text, or maybe love at first phone call. The interviewer was cackling along and Aomine had the impression that she’d interviewed quite a few of the models at the agency.

“So Aomine, what’s it like dating a star like Kise?”

He felt kind of nervous now. He didn’t want to say the wrong sort of thing.

“Don’t be nervous Aominecchi,” Kise said as he put his hand on his knee.

Actually that just made him more nervous. He tried not to think about how warm Kise always was.

“Well… I’ve never dated anyone before, so I’m not sure how to compare it.”

“Oh wow you’re first relationship! So what is it that you like about Kise?”

Shit. How could he answer that? He hadn’t even told Kise. He turned to him.

“I guess the easy answer is, ‘what’s not to like?’” But that wasn’t enough so he tried to keep going. “For me, well I haven’t even really told Kise why I like him. It’s private.” Shit he hadn’t meant to be rude. He was panicking slightly. “But he’s really supportive, of me, of my dreams, and… and well I’ve never met anyone as caring as him.”

He’d been looking at Kise, getting lost in his eyes, forgetting that the interviewer was there.

“Amazing,” she said happily. And he jerked his head to look at her.

“Now what about nicknames?”

And the moment was broken. Which was good because Aomine felt extremely embarrassed and he felt like he hadn’t said enough. But he didn’t know why he liked Kise – he just did.

***

After the interview they looked at the photos. Kise picked out the ones that he thought were best. Aomine had just kind of nodded along. He seemed tired. And Kise couldn’t blame him for that, it must’ve been a really weird day for him. When Aomine was in the bathroom Kise quickly asked if he could have copies of all of the photos. Kasamatsu had rolled his eyes but agreed. And Kise was already dreaming up framed photos in his apartment.

“Kise you ready?” Kasamatsu asked.

Kise grabbed his things and stopped fantasizing. Speaking of which, he hadn’t gotten to make out with Aomine in the office. He felt slightly disheartened that he’d missed his opportunity. But then Aomine was following Kasamatsu out and the chance was gone. He let out a sigh and hurried out. At least he’d have the photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[You and Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zPlr-o-YEQ)" by Eliza Doolittle (Flume and Disclosure Remix)
> 
> So Pokemon Go finally hit Japan this week and I do not even understand. I'm glad that people enjoy it but I feel kind of willfully ignorant about it all. All of this to say that while I was out at draaaanks with my coworkers they were all staring at their phones (which is not typical) so what did I do? I decided to indulge in my own form of nerdiness and re-read my story to make sure that I hadn't contradicted myself in any of the chapters thus far. And I think it's a-ok! Although I realized that I totally forgot to honor their anniversaries so I'm hoping to address that in the next chapter ☆ﾍ(｀･ω･)ﾉ┌┛  
> As always comments, questions, advice is always welcome! Thanks for reading loveys!!


	7. You've Got it Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t tell me about your sex life. Jesus. Bad uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment in this love escapade.

Aomine was so busy with the looming playoffs for basketball season that Kise barely saw him. And when he did see him Aomine had to do his homework and study. He’d just started his second year of college in April and was busy with more difficult classes.

Kise missed him. He was glad that Aomine came over to study, but Kise always had to restrain himself. He wanted to just jump him. Talk to him, makeout with him, do more…. But he couldn’t distract him.

They hadn’t celebrated any of their anniversaries. Kise got the impression that Aomine hadn’t even noticed, that he didn’t really care about those kinds of things. Which was no big deal, but Kise definitely liked anniversaries. He had hoped that they’d be able to celebrate in April, but Aomine had his first game of the playoffs on the 15th.

So here Kise was at the start of May trying to figure out if Aomine would scoff at him for wanting to celebrate. He didn’t think that he would.

“Aominecchi, are you free June 15th?”

Aomine blinked up from where he was gnawing on his pencil and scowling at a textbook.

“That’s in like two months.”

“Yeah, but it’s an important day.”

Aomine cast around as if trying to remember.

“Your birthday? It’s in June right? The fifteenth.”

“The eighteenth.”

“Oh. What’s the fifteenth?”

“Our six month anniversary.”

Aomine froze and then threw his pencil down and leaned back groaning.

“Damn, I didn’t know. I- I’m sorry Kise.”

He waved him off, he really didn’t care. A lot of people didn’t remember those sorts of things anyway.

“Uh so you want to go out?” Aomine asked.

“Well… the magazine will have just come out so we might get bombarded if we go out.”

“Oh.”

“I was thinking- well I wanted to cook for you. Something special I mean.”

“Ok if you’re sure.”

Kise nodded feeling his stomach twist in excitement.

“Hey Kise?”

“Yes?”

“I really am sorry.”

Aomine was staring at him like a puppy dog. Kise went to refill his water just so that he wouldn’t kiss him senseless.

“Don’t worry about it Aominecchi.”

“Ok….”

He turned around. Aomine still looked worried. Adorably so.

“Do you want to stay over after your game this weekend?”

Aomine looked up thinking.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Mmk.”

“You’re going to watch my game on TV?”

“The sports channel is my new favorite,” Kise chirped as he came over to the dining room table. Aomine quickly stared down at his textbook and Kise pretended not to notice the flush spreading across his cheeks.

***

Kise had watched Aomine’s playoff games on television. His team was ranked number 4 in the country from the previous year and number 5 overall. Kise was always amazed by how different Aomine was on the court. He wasn’t slow there, he was fast and electric and happy… so focused and so beautiful.

During one game Kise had gotten hard thinking about how amazing Aomine was, but then they’d done a close up of Aomine’s coach and his boner had died right then and there. Now he had pure thoughts going into watching every game.

Aomine was still off. Sometimes he’d stare off and Kise would just brush his hand through his hair or kiss his cheek to bring him back to reality. He’d startle and pretend that he hadn’t been thinking – thinking about his parents. At least that’s what Kise thought that he was thinking about. But Aomine was also working really hard. And all that Kise could do was let him know that he was there if he needed to talk, and then try to distract him from thinking too much. Thinking about his shitty parents just made him sad. And Kise didn't want that for Aomine.

So here he was on Saturday watching Aomine’s fourth game of the season. Tonight he’d cook something for him. Kise had a lot of free time so he’d started watching cooking tutorials, reading books, doing an intense exercise regime, and sewing. He liked acting, but he also liked his hobbies-on-steroids periods too.

Finally the game ended with a victory for Aomine’s team and Kise went to start dinner. He was really into French cooking, but Aomine needed more hardy stuff after a game. So he was making shepherd’s pie.

He was just pulling it out to cool when the doors dinged open.

“Aominecchi!” he said as he hurried into the hall.

“Hey.”

“You were amazing.”

Aomine laughed tiredly.

“It’s true,” Kise said as he hugged him. Aomine was always warm. And he smelled so good. Kise inhaled deeply and squeezed tighter.

“You ok?” Aomine said as he pulled away slightly.

“Yeah,” Kise said breathlessly as he watched Aomine stretch and walk towards the kitchen. “Just missed you. A lot. I missed you a lot.”

Aomine looked back smirking and Kise felt a rush go through him. Confident Aomine always came out after basketball games. Kise shivered slightly as he hurried after him.

“I’m making shepherd’s pie. It’s almost done.”

Aomine turned around and faced Kise staring at him hard.

“You made it for me?”

“I’ve been really into cooking so this was a good chance.”

Aomine nodded before slowly walking forward and reaching up to Kise’s shoulder.

“Thanks for cooking for me,” he said quietly before kissing Kise.

***

Aomine ate the shepherd’s pie in pure ecstasy and praised Kise through mouthfuls of meat and potatoes. It should be gross, but it just made Kise preen like a peacock. He felt so good about himself knowing that Aomine liked his cooking.

Kise had eaten salad instead and then when Aomine finished eating he wrapped up the leftovers for Aomine to take back home.

“Kise it was so good,” he said as he stifled a yawn. It was only 8:00 but Kise knew that Aomine must be experiencing a food coma.

“I’m glad you liked it Aominecchi. Do you want to watch some TV?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Ok just let me finish up in here,” he called from the sink where he was washing the dishes.

He could see Aomine come up in his periphery before he hip checked him.

Kise moved over a little and Aomine stared at him as he grabbed the sponge and pot out of his hands. “You cooked, let me wash.”

Kise stood there with his mouth hanging open. This must be the sort of routine that Aomine and his uncle had developed. It felt so domestic….

Kise gulped. He was feeling slightly hot as he nodded and then stepped back. His mind immediately flashed to an image of Aomine and him waking up together and kissing in bed. He imagined being sore from the unspeakable things that they would have done together the night before and then they’d go and make coffee together. Kise would cook breakfast and Aomine would set the table.

Kise gripped the center island as his blissful fantasy continued. He didn’t even notice when the sink water stopped running. And then Aomine was sliding his arms around his waist and pressing close.

Kise sighed as he leaned his head to the side, unconsciously exposing his neck. Aomine hummed as he took him up on the unspoken invitation.

Kise pressed back, he knew that he was hard and although he’d been flitting around for weeks now he just wanted to finally go a little further

Aomine’s lips made their way down his neck and Kise let out a light moan.

“Aominecchi let’s go to the bedroom.”

Aomine pulled him away from the island with a noise of frustration and Kise tripped slightly as Aomine dragged him into the bedroom and pushed Kise down before climbed on top of him unceremoniously.

***

“Aominecchi yesssss,” Kise said as he arched up into Aomine’s hips. Shit he looked amazing and Aomine couldn’t say anything, so he just went back to kissing Kise’s neck.

He pressed his body close and dragged his hand up under Kise’s shirt.

“You’re really smooth,” he said as he nipped Kise.

“Huh?”

Aomine rubbed over Kise’s nipple. He felt amazing. He kissed his mouth trying to take as much of Kise with him as he could. He wanted Kise’s mind to go blank, to only focus on him.

He didn’t know why it was so important, but it was.

He sat back to pull Kise’s shirt up higher and he kissed his right nipple before slowly kissing lower. Trailing his mouth down Kise’s flesh, tasting every part of him, because Kise seemed like the best place for his mouth right now.

Kise didn’t have a happy trail, but Aomine imagined where it would be, and when he got there he moved down ever so slowly. Teasing Kise, who had moved back on the couch so that he was propped up. Aomine was nervous, but he’d been wanting to do this with Kise for a long time now.

Aomine glanced up at him. Kise’s face was flushed and his eyes were darkening.

Aomine undid his pants. They were tight as ever but he just looked up at Kise as he pulled them down and Kise lifted his hips to help get them off. Aomine pulled Kise’s knees up and held his thighs tightly. He kissed Kise’s inner thigh going closer and closer and then he switched over to the other side. Kise mewled and Aomine felt his chest tighten. He may or may not have done some extremely uncomfortable research, but now here he was with Kise falling apart underneath him.

When he had kissed his way down Kise’s second thigh he licked right near the edge of his briefs before breathing over the bulge that was straining against the fabric. He looked up at Kise’s clouded eyes and slowly lowered his mouth. Kise bucked slightly when Aomine kissed him through his underwear.

He pulled back up and hooked his fingers around Kise’s briefs. Kise whined as the cold air hit his cock.

It was already dripping. Fuck yes, he’d done that. He pulled out a packet of lube that he’d hidden in his wallet. He knew that lube was considered ‘old school’ but he’d never done this before so he’d take all the help that he could get.

He slicked Kise up and Kise’s back arched.

***

Kise couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All that was going through his mind was _Aomine, Aomine, Aomine._ He was so on edge, his body moving without his instructions and Aomine’s rough hand spreading something over his cock. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to come yet, he didn’t want Aomine to stop touching him. Never stop. He felt something wet on his balls.

“Unh,” he whipped his head to the side while his hand coasted down his own chest. It felt amazing. He wanted to look down at Aomine but his body was so wracked with pleasure that he couldn’t control his movements. And then there was a tongue swiping up his length.

“Aominecchi,” he yelled out.

“Kise,” Aomine chuckled and it sounded wicked. Kise couldn’t, he reached down to dig his nails into Aomine’s back.

“Please,” he whined out, not registering how desperate it sounded. But he needed Aomine.

Aomine kissed the side of his dick and Kise shuddered again. So close, so good. Aomine’s tongue was trailing up and then sucking the head.

He was yelling, but he didn’t know what as he felt his body tense. And the suction moved up just a little and he couldn’t hold it anymore, he convulsed, his arms coming up again to push into the pillows as he came.

He sank back into the pillows shaking, his eyes squeezed closed. He didn’t want to move. He felt something brush his hair and he turned into the touch. He kissed Aomine’s hand as it floated down and then he blinked his eyes open blearily. He tried to focus on the face that was blurring in front of his eyes. The tan skin and- he felt a jolt go through his body as he saw the streaks of white across Aomine’s cheek and neck. His gaze traveled down to the stripe down his chest.

He felt something stir inside him again. Aomine grabbed Kise’s hand and pulled it through the cum on his chest. Kise just stared as Aomine sucked on Kise’s fingers.

His brain wasn’t processing this creature in front of him. It looked like Aomine, but the way he was sucking on Kise’s fingers and then swiping the cum off of his face and sucking his own fingers before staring at Kise with half-lidded eyes was unholy.

Kise felt like he was drifting in and out of sleep, but he could also feel his cock hardening all over again at the sight of his boyfriend craving him.

He tried to fight off the exhaustion as Aomine settled down next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand to pull up against Aomine’s chest. Kise felt Aomine’s heartbeat under his hand and he was out.

***

When Kise woke up it was to Aomine tracing his fingers over Kise’s side. Kise looked over at him, but his eyes kept tracking the movement of his hand.

“I like your skin.”

Kise would be creeped out if he weren’t feeling so warm and pleasant right now. When had Aomine taken off his shirt? He hadn’t even noticed.

But then it didn’t even matter because Aomine was whispering to him about how soft he was, how much he liked him, and then just staring at him and touching him. And Kise’s mind was blank again.

***

At the end of May Kise’s office said that they wanted to meet with him and Aomine to talk about the magazine article. Kise had been giving his stamp of approval along the way, but they still wanted to discuss the possibility of Kise’s fans showing up at Aomine’s school. So Kise had set up a time to go in on Sunday.

The day before found Kise nervously watching Aomine’s game. He was so tense that his shoulders hurt by the time the final buzzer sounded. But Aomine’s team had won and they were going to the semi-finals. Aomine had messaged him to say that he was going out with Takao to celebrate and Kise felt himself relax. Aomine’s team would be in the top four.

***

“Aominecchi you ready?”

“Yeah I just have to get my bag.”

They piled into Kise’s car with his bodyguard and made it to the office in under 10 minutes. Kise was excited to show Aomine the article.

When they came in Ishihara looked Aomine up and down then held up the article and looked between the two.

“Yeah it’s like they didn’t even need to photoshop those muscles,” he finally said as he threw down the article and strode over for introductions.

Kise was so busy laughing that he couldn’t even help Aomine as Ishihara introduced himself and offered him a chair. Aomine seemed dumbfounded and confused which just made Kise laugh harder.

But finally they got down to business, Ishihara telling Aomine that he might have people ask for his autograph – there are always those weirdos – and that he recommended that Aomine not sign his name on anything.

Aomine seemed to relax after this.

“Well yeah I’m not famous.”

“Exactly,” Ishihara said, “and from what I’ve heard they damn well better wait until they can ask for ‘basketball player Aomine Daiki’s’ autograph and not just ‘Kise’s boyfriend’s’ autograph.”

Aomine nodded along fervently and Kise bit his lip and tried not to look too happy at how fiery Aomine was getting at the idea of people not realizing that he was going to be famous all on his own, Kise or no Kise.

Finally they looked over the article that would be coming out. Kise had insisted on two photos of himself and Aomine together and then they’d asked him to write by hand little notes around it. Which he’d done quite enthusiastically.

Aomine was beet red as he looked over the article. Kise pointed out all the little doodles he’d done and then let him read the part that was Kise’s private interview. Aomine was looking mortified by the end of it, but he gave them the go-ahead so it was all fine.

After they wrapped everything up, Kise remembered the promise that he’d made to himself earlier.

“I need to grab something from my dressing room. Aominecchi you coming?”

Aomine scowled at him, but Kise just kept his face impassive. He was going to kiss Aomine so hard in his dressing room.

“Sure,” he finally said.

Kise grinned broadly.

“Alright we’ll meet you down at the car Miyahara!” he said before quickly grabbing Aomine’s hand.

After opening his dressing room he grabbed Aomine’s wrist and pulled him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind them.

“Wha- Kise?” he said as he stumbled in behind him.

Kise flipped the light on and pushed Aomine against the door unceremoniously so that he could lock it again. “What’re you doing?”

Kise hurried up and grabbed his face before kissing him. Aomine made a strangled noise of confusion before calming down.

“Aominecchi,” he said between kisses. He could feel Aomine’s hands on his waist.

***

Aomine was getting hard. Hard in his model boyfriend’s dressing room and holy shit when did his pants open? And had Kise always sounded this good?

“Wait wait Kise we can’t, we have to get back.”

“Mmm Aominecchi it doesn't matter.”

“Clothes,” he said distractedly as Kise rutted against him. “We can’t change.”

Kise stared at him in confusion. “I don’t want to walk around your workplace with cum on my pants.”

Kise stilled as a look of comprehension dawned on his face. He screeched piteously before smacking his head against the door.

“Woah Kise it’s ok,” Aomine said in alarm.

“No I- I’ve wanted to makeout in the office with you for awhile now, but I didn’t even think… Aominecchi why?” he groaned in frustration.

Aomine didn’t know what to say, but finally they separated and Kise let them out looking morose, and dejected.

Aomine actually felt bad that Kise’s plan had been ruined.

When they got into the car Miyahara just stared at them with his mouth open.

“Kise,” Aomine said softly as he went to take his hand. Kise took his hand away looking sad.

“What the hell happened?” Miyahara said. “I thought you two were going to get hot and heavy in the changing room.”

Aomine flinched and quickly looked at Kise afraid that he’d explode but Kise was just sitting there looking pissy.

“Oh dear,” Miyahara chuckled. “You couldn’t get it up?” he said to Kise, eyes glinting. Aomine stared at Miyahara in horror before whipping back towards Kise.

Kise finally just started crying as he wailed, “I wanted to get off but Aominecchi pointed out that he didn’t have any extra clothes. And I’ve wanted to do it in the changing room for so long, and Aominecchi looked so sexy bu-” Aomine clamped his hand over Kise’s mouth. Kise was shaking with frustration and Miyahara was cackling and Aomine felt like he might just pass out.

***

Aomine’s team was in the locker room before their semi-finals game. He hadn’t gotten to play in last year’s tournament, but he was put on the court as soon as it was over. So he was giving it everything that he had. They would be ranked fourth at least.

He liked knowing that Kise was watching and even though Takao could no longer make it to all of his games, he did make it to most of them. And Aomine didn’t feel bad about it. The fact that Takao had taken time off just to come watch him meant a lot. Hell today he’d even brought his green-haired-maybe-boyfriend with him to watch, like he was proud to show him that Aomine was his nephew.

So he focused, and he played.

***

They lost. It wasn’t a surprise, their opponent had placed first in last year’s tournament, but it still hurt to be defeated. Aomine got it together and lined up to bow.

They’d have to play the 3rd place / 4th place match the following day so he stayed to watch the other two teams have at it – at least then he’d know the play style of the team that they’d face the next day.

He showered and changed and told his coach that he’d stay for the next game before hurrying over to find Takao.

“Daiki!”

“Takao.”

Takao gripped him fiercely. “I’m sorry.”

He let go and shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but he felt his eyes prickle a little.

“I’m going to stay to watch the next game.”

Takao nodded.

“We should stay too,” came a voice from the other side of Takao.

Aomine blinked over to where Midorima was staring down at the court.

Takao seemed surprised too.

“Yeah, we’ll watch with you too,” Takao said finally.

Aomine nodded before following them up to their seats.

“You are impossibly fast,” Midorima said as his eyes continued to scan the court. What he was watching for Aomine had no idea. The game hadn’t even started yet.

“Uh, thanks Midorima.”

He nodded.

“Takao says that you are very serious about your training. I think that it shows when you play. Although your natural talent is also a huge factor in your success.”

Aomine felt uncomfortable with such high praise, but it also made him feel kind of good too. It was always nice when someone that he didn’t know well appreciated his skills on the court.

“Ah Shin-chan is always so kind. He can tell how fantastic you are.”

“You’re embarrassing me,” Aomine gritted out as he scooted away from Takao’s glowing smile. I mean no need to get carried away.

The buzzer sounded and the teams lined up.

***

At halftime Aomine called Kise.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hey Kise.”

“I’m really sorry about your loss. Ah that makes it sound like someone died. I’m sorry that you lost I mean.”

Aomine laughed wryly. “Yeah me too.”

“Um I tried to call you earlier.”

“Oh, yeah I’m watching the second game so that I can see who we’re playing tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, because we lost we have to do that match for third and fourth tomorrow.”

“Oh, I have an appointment, maybe I can rearrange it if I-”

“Kise it’s ok you don’t have to.”

“But it’s your last game.”

“Yeah but even if we win we don’t move forward.”

“I like watching you play,” he said quietly.

Aomine heard the buzzer sound.

“Shit halftime’s over. I’ll call after?”

“Yeah ok.”

Aomine quickly went back to his seat and texted Kise.

A: Thanks for always watching my games

A: If you want to watch tomorrow you can J

He’d finally put the smiley face. Ugh, he pocketed his phone so that he wouldn’t think about it.

After the game Midorima offered to take them out to dinner. Aomine tried to decline, but Takao said that it would be fun and so he accepted the invitation.

“Daiki you need something heavy right?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry.”

“Ramen?”

“As a doctor I can only accept this because it’s a post-game meal,” Midorima said haughtily.

“He’s a gynecologist,” Takao stage-whispered.

Aomine had no idea what to do with that information so he just shrugged and made a weird clicking noise with his tongue.

Takao cackled and poked both him and Midorima in the ribs. Aomine might have to kill him, but then Midorima was already chastising him and then they were bickering.

They went to a walk-in ramen bar with only five stools. They ordered from the machine, well Takao and Aomine did and Midorima stared at it for long enough that Aomine was actually starting to think that he just wasn’t going to get anything. Finally he came over with his ticket.

“I had intended to pay for everyone,” Midorima said.

Aomine stared dumbfounded. The man’s nostrils were literally flaring. Is that the sort of thing that you could do on purpose? Did he practice?

“Well mine was 650. Daiki?”

“750.”

“Ok,” Midorima said as he pulled out his wallet.

There was no getting around the fact that Midorima was a weirdo. But he seemed to be the good kind, or like the safe kind. And Takao seemed really happy with him. And Midorima didn’t seem embarrassed by Takao. Aomine hated those boyfriends. The ones who weren’t out. Or didn’t want to tell anyone about Takao. Takao always defended them. ‘They’re worried about their job.’ ‘They don’t want their parents to know.’ ‘They’re waiting until they figure out if they’re gay or bi.’ Bullshit, bullshit, and maybe bullshit is what Aomine thought. But Takao would stick with them until they dumped him for some other guy or got married to a woman.

“Shit.” He’d just remembered that he had to play the next day. He hated doing loser matches. He was always frustrated during them.

“What’s wrong?” Takao said looking worried.

“No, sorry I just remembered that I have to play tomorrow.”

Takao gave him a knowing look, but Aomine was saved from having to comment further by the arrival of his food.

He pulled out his phone to send Kise a picture of it.

K: I’ll definitely watch it <3

Aomine stared at the heart before shaking himself out of his funk and snapping the photo to send.

A: out with takao and his boyfriend

A: call after

He put his phone back down and hoisted up a big helping of noodles. Damn did Takao know where to eat.

***

“Kise?”

“Aominecchi, I’m really sorry about your game.”

“Yeah I-” he sighed before face planting on his bed and pressing his phone closer to his ear. “I just really wanted to win this year.”

Kise was quiet, but Aomine knew to just wait.

“After everything?”

“After everything.”

“Yeah that’s really crappy. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s just- it’s how it is right?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh so tomorrow – the magazine comes out.”

“Yes.”

“Well I guess I’ll be at my game.”

“I’ll watch it.”

“Thanks,” Aomine breathed out. He tried not to cry. But he could never handle his last game. “I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ok Aominecchi… goodbye.”

“Bye Kise.”

He rolled towards the wall and tried to just calm down.

***

On June first they won their game. They’d ranked third.

***

Aomine wasn’t surprised, but he was surprised that it had taken an entire week – it was already June 7th by the time it happened.

Aomine was lounging on the couch and watching the end of the final game on TV. Their team had gone pretty far, but it still got his blood boiling to watch the finals. Damn he wished that he were there. He wanted it so bad. The buzzer sounded just as the ball swished though the hoop, breaking the tie. Aomine exhaled as he watched the two teams finish up.

He was just watching them line up when his phone started ringing. He startled before craning to see who it was. His father. He watched the little letters on his screen spelling out his father’s name and finally snapped out of it long enough to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Daiki what were you thinking!” he roared.

Aomine held the phone away from his ear. He didn’t have to listen to this. Really nothing had changed for him when the magazine came out, at least not yet. He laid down on the couch, put the phone next to him, and pulled a random magazine off the coffee table. It ended up being Takao’s and not his. Whatever.

He could hear his dad screeching. Choice phrases rang especially clear like ‘embarrassing’ and ‘how dare you.’

Aomine had always just listened, yelled, or left. But recently he’d started fantasizing about punching his father. He figured that most kids imagined their parents giving them like a car or something and he was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his fantasy involved inflicting bodily harm.

“And from my own company too! You did this just to spite me!”

Aomine glanced over at the phone. He’d forgotten that his dad worked for the same agency.

“But he’s not in the Hong Kong branch. So I can’t-”

Aomine blocked him out again smiling slightly at how enraged his father was. Served him right the filthy hypocrite. He probably worked with gay models all the time and yet he couldn’t handle his son dating one.

And then he laughed internally at the idea of his dad trying to fire Kise. Like Kise wouldn’t take Kasamatsu with him and do just fine without Aomine’s stupid father.

The door opened. Aomine jolted out of his lounging and quickly put his finger to his lips. Takao was staring at him before his eyes glanced down to where the noise was coming from.

Aomine had never really been afraid of Takao, but then his face went from slightly confused to incensed. And there was nothing that Aomine could do about it. Takao went over, picked up the phone and bore into Aomine’s eyes as he held his thumb over the ‘end call’ button. Aomine nodded and Takao cut off the stream of profanities.

Takao was mouthing a number. Aomine looked down, oh the call time. 27 minutes 13 seconds.

“We’re going out,” Takao said as he went to grab his coat. “Get your homework.”

He did and hurried after him.

***

They were at their usual café. Takao had grabbed his briefcase and a few magazines off of the table. He got Aomine a coffee and then he got himself a quiche. They watched as people passed by.

“It’s kind of pointless when we’re both dating,” Takao said as he looked out in boredom before sighing. Well that had not been his attitude in the past.

“Your boyfriend…. You’re official and everything?”

“Shin-chan!” Takao said gleefully as he stretched back. “He’s the best, but he says that I need to workout more,” he said as he sank slightly.

“You been hitting the gym?”

“No I’m still getting used to this morning run business. It’s one thing to run to build up for a sport, but I’m just running for sex marathons.”

Aomine made a dying noise that he was definitely embarrassed about.

“Don’t tell me about your sex life. Jesus. Bad uncle.”

Takao smiled at him.

“I just want you to know that when I run, I run with purpose.”

There were some things that he just couldn’t un-hear and ‘marathon sex’ was one of them. Then he wondered if Kise had ever had marathon sex.

When Aomine imagined sex, not with Kise, but just sex, he always imagined doing it hard and dirty and then maybe playing basketball after… or maybe he’d be tired? So then sleeping probably. Actually he hadn’t really thought it through that far. But marathon sex… that would be like sex for hours and hours. Like as long as a basketball training session. Fuck he had no experience.

He heard Takao calling his name from somewhere far off.

“Daiki!” he hissed.

“Huh?”

“You were spacing out.”

“Yeah.” His mind wandered to the phone call from earlier and he sighed. So his dad had read the article. Well whatever. He couldn’t do anything about anything when it came to that man.

“Daiki?”

He shook his head. “My dad…”

“…is being a terrible parent and you have every right to not answer your phone,” Takao said firmly.

Aomine stared. He still wasn’t quite used to Takao speaking out against his parents.

“Look,” Takao sighed as he attacked his quiche. “Before you went to Hong Kong I was trying to be supportive of your parents. They’re selfish, but they’re only human, and they are your parents. There was nothing that I could say. But after what’s happened, I don’t think that I’m helping you by glossing over what they’ve done. And until they ask for your forgiveness, I think that you have every right to be angry and to protect yourself through distance.”

Aomine was staring at him, trying to compute it all.

“Don’t let this tear you up ok? They’re not worth it,” he said before shoving a huge piece of quiche into his mouth.

Aomine watched him eat. Of course he was right, but how did he not let it affect him? It was easier said than done. Although he didn’t dislike Takao for saying it.

His dad only talked to him to yell at him. That wasn’t a relationship. That wasn’t _love_. He pulled out his phone.

A: You want to do that challenge that we never got around to?

K: just say when and where (*＾▽＾)／

Aomine smiled down at his phone.

***

Kise met Aomine at a street ball court near Aomine’s apartment.

“Wait, Aominecchi this is completely unfair.”

“I just want to see how strong your imitation game is.”

Kise pouted at him.

“Come on I’ll go easy on you.”

“I hate it when people go easy on me.”

“So much pride,” Aomine said. He was feeling cocky now that he was showing Kise something that he was better at. He knew it was ridiculous, but it bothered him that Kise knew more about sex and cooking and everything else than he did.

He pulled out his basketball and spun it on his finger smirking at Kise before tossing it to him.

Kise glared, but then spun it on his own finger. It fell. He did it again. And then again. Finally he got it to go and then he threw it back at Aomine, hard.

Aomine couldn’t help but laugh.

“Have you played before?”

“Only in gym.”

“Ok, show me.”

“I feel like you’re going to laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“I haven’t done this in a long time.”

He spun the ball on his finger again before bouncing it once. Then he dribbled a little. He held the ball and stared at it.

He chucked it back at Aomine.

“You show me.”

Aomine dribbled between his legs carefully, more slowly than he usually did and much less stylized than how he played on the court. He looked up. Kise’s eyes were narrowed as he watched.

Aomine threw him the ball. Kise dribbled and then passed it between his legs. He did it again. And then he started doing it at the same speed that Aomine had.

Aomine had the ball again. He dribbled to the basket and did a layup.

Kise caught the ball when Aomine threw it to him and did a layup.

It looked perfect.

“When did you last play?”

“I don’t know, gym before France?”

How was that possible? Muscle memory?

Aomine took the ball.

“Stand there.”

Kise moved in front of Aomine. “Wider stance, but don’t move except to watch.”

“Ok.”

Aomine dribbled up to him, faked left, and then went around him.

They switched places.

Kise faked, pivoted and then did the same layup.

Aomine did it again but did a double fake.

Kise copied him.

That was wild.

They kept at it. Aomine doing random moves and slowly increasing his speed. Kise was watching him so intensely that he found himself getting lost in the game that they were playing.

Finally Aomine threw him the ball and told him to try and get past him.

Kise came at him and used the second move that Aomine had shown him. Aomine stole the ball and went into a dunk.

“Do what I did,” Aomine said.

Kise panted as he pulled his sweat-slick shirt away from his body to flap it and get a little breeze going.

“Ok.”

Aomine went at Kise using the move and Kise stole the ball and tore over to the hoop.

“No way…” Aomine stared. If Kise managed to dunk- Kise bent his legs and then one leg shook slightly.

“Hey, hey wait. Stop!” Aomine said as he ran over.

Kise was about to leap up but Aomine grabbed him from behind. If he was shaking and he landed wrong he could sprain something.

Kise froze, startled.

“Hey, your leg, are you ok?”

Kise was breathing heavily as he turned in Aomine’s arms. Aomine had been so entranced that he hadn’t realized that Kise was probably over-exerting himself. He wasn’t used to using those muscles that way.

“Hey let me see-” his voice caught in his throat. Kise’s face was bright red. His hair sweaty and flapping in the breeze. Kise leaned forward, but Aomine pulled him over to the bench and sat down on the court. He took Kise’s leg, gingerly.

“Let me see,” he repeated as he squatted next to Kise’s leg. Kise sat down and pulled up his pant leg.

Aomine had taken a basic sports medicine class during his last semester. He tried to remember what they’d learned about sprains.

“Does this hurt?” he said as he touched Kise’s leg lightly.

“No, I’m ok Aominecchi.”

He kept inspecting to be sure.

“I’m fine,” Kise said.

Aomine looked up to see Kise breathing shallowly. Aomine stood up.

“Kise?”

“I’m ok, I just wish-”

There was a rustling. Aomine turned right as Kise stretched his arm out in front of Aomine’s face.

“What the-”

There was a flash.

“Shit,” Kise said. “Run.”

Kise was gone like a bullet. Aomine grabbed his bag and bolted after him. Well it seemed that his leg really was ok.

They got to Aomine’s apartment and he quickly opened the door for Kise.

Kise panted and lost his balance slightly as he stumbled in.

“Fuck,” Aomine said. “Kise shit. Are you ok?”

“Yeah just adrenaline and running, but really I just tripped my leg is fine.”

Aomine stared at him checking to see if he was lying.

“Really, but I need to call Kasamatsu.”

“What? Why?”

“The photographer, maybe it was a school girl or maybe it was the paparazzi. And I don’t know if they got your face too.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

Kise was on the phone for ten minutes. Aomine was pacing around feeling weirdly anxious.

“I don’t think that I was fast enough.”

…

“Well they’ll still know-”

…

“Yeah, yeah ok.”

…

“Great ok yes.”

…

“Yes thank you. Bye Kasamatsucchi.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, we’re really lucky that this happened after the article. Even if we’re both in it, it won’t matter.”

“Oh, ok. Good.”

“Yeah. So um, can I use your shower?”

“Definitely,” he said as he hugged Kise.

“Aominecchi?”

“I’m just glad that it all turned out ok. And you were- you were really cool on the court.”

“Aominecchi,” Kise said again.

Aomine could feel him moving around in his arms as if flustered, but Aomine just hugged him more, not caring that they were both covered in sweat.

***

After the debacle at the court Kise told Aomine that he’d gotten a call from the agency. There was a photo, but it was blurry enough—what with Kise trying to cover Aomine’s face—that they couldn’t verify that it was him. Regardless it seemed that it would be all over the internet in the near future. Kise said that he didn’t care, so Aomine decided not to care either.

On June 15th Aomine went over to Kise’s penthouse. Kise had refused to tell him what he was cooking, and when Aomine insisted that he wanted to help Kise had said that he wasn’t even allowed to bring drinks, because Kise had plans for that too.

Aomine was just trying to grasp the fact that at 19 his boyfriend was already sophisticated enough to plan drinks with the food that he was cooking. Aomine did not understand how he’d gotten this lucky.

At 7:30 he showed up. Takao had helped him dress and suggested that he bring flowers when Aomine had confided that he felt crappy about not helping out at all.

So here Aomine was at Kise’s door feeling his palms sweat as he clutched a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. He felt so nervous. Did Kise even know the meanings of different rose colors? Would he ask Aomine? Hell what if he was one of those people who thought that flowers were stupid? He was just wondering whether he was a complete moron when the doors dinged open.

It smelled amazing….

“Aominecchi you’re right on-”

Kise had poked his head into the hall and then stopped mid-sentence blinking rapidly. He slowly came out from behind the wall and walked over.

He was wearing an apron over his clothes and looking almost shy as he peered at the flowers.

Oh shit right the flowers.

“These are for you!” Aomine said quickly as he thrust them at Kise.

Kise seemed to startle a little.

“They’re beautiful…. Yellow roses mean friendship, but these… I don’t know what the red tips mean.”

Aomine swallowed hard. “I’ll tell you after dinner.”

Kise’s eyes widened slightly as he lowered his head to inhale their scent.

“Thank you Aominecchi,” he said as he smiled up at him.

Aomine just nodded and followed him in. When he got into the kitchen he saw that the lights had been dimmed and there were three small candles on the table. Aomine thought it was subtle, not like those terrifying scenes in chick-flicks where the guy buys his future wife shit-tons of flowers and puts 800 candles around their apartment. It’s a fire hazard, seriously that shit is not safe. And who has that many candles anyway?

Kise pulled out a vase, filled it with water and put the flowers in. He then inhaled again before putting them on the table.

“Aominecchi red or white wine?”

“Uh… I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Let’s start with white then.”

Kise was just turning around when he let out a little gasp and stared down at his apron.

“Sorry,” he said as he quickly pulled it off.

Aomine was shaking his head vigorously. He didn’t know why they both seemed to be so careful. But no matter what happened tonight Aomine felt like this night was already perfect. It was a marker in how far they’d come. It wasn’t just six months, it was years. Years of fighting for this, of wanting to be with Kise.

“What?” Kise said.

Aomine snapped out of it. He’d been staring awkwardly at Kise’s arm for no reason.

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” he said quickly.

Kise gave him a quizzical look. Well why not just say what he was thinking. It was Kise after all.

“Actually I was just thinking how hard it was to get here.”

“Oh,” Kise handed him his wine.

“But we did it.”

Kise smiled, “yeah we did. Cheers.”

The wine was good, but not nearly as good as everything that Kise had made. First they had cheese and crackers on one of those fancy bread-boards that Aomine had only ever seen at his parents house. Then Kise had made a special mint-flavored salad with watermelon. Watching Kise explain how he’d chosen everything was strangely captivating. Aomine did not give a single shit about the culinary arts. But hell if Kise made him start appreciating all sorts of things that he usually didn’t.

Then they had bouillabaisse, which Aomine couldn’t even pronounce, followed by filet mignon. Aomine was in love with this dining experience. He couldn’t cook, but he could definitely eat.

They ate so slowly that it was almost ten by the time that Kise pulled out a tray of different deserts that he had made.

“How did you have time to do all of this?” Aomine said as he peered down at a chocolate gateau.

“I started in the morning, but well I’ve been practicing and then Kasamatsu came over to help me with some of the more difficult things.”

“It’s incredible.”

They sipped red wine while they had dessert, Satsu coming over to sit in Kise’s lap.

They hadn’t talked about it. Or rather neither of them had said as much, but Aomine felt like he knew where this night was going. So he tried to relax. To not worry about how it would be his first time. About how he would be with Kise who he… he felt very strongly for.

He came out of his daze and noticed that Kise was staring at the roses again, a small smile on his lips as if he was content.

“Aominecchi,” Kise said without looking at him. “We haven’t talked about it but I’m ready, and if you’re ready then…”

And now Kise gave him a questioning look. This was it.

“I’m ready too,” he said. His voice had shook only slightly, and it was possible that Kise hadn’t noticed. “I want to,” he said a little more firmly.

Kise nodded.

“Let’s just put the food away and then clean up the rest in the morning?”

Aomine nodded and stood up.

They didn’t say anything to each other as they cleared the table. And there was no dragging one or the other of them to the bedroom. Instead Kise carefully interlaced his fingers with Aomine’s and they walked to the bedroom. Aomine was half-worried that Kise had ‘decorated’ it, but his worries were unnecessary. The room looked clean, and the sheets looked fresh, but otherwise it was the same as always.

“Aomine,” Kise said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Aomine sat down next to him, his nerves multiplying.

“I’m ok with either position, I did prepare myself though to bottom, if that’s ok with you. I mean if that’s what you want then I’d like to, for you.”

Aomine had been looking back and forth between Kise’s eyes, altogether too aware of how close they were sitting and how nervous Aomine felt. He didn't trust his voice, but this wasn’t a head nod or shake situation.

“That’s fine,” ugh lame. “I mean I want to- well but I’d be ok either way so….”

Kise chuckled before carefully touching Aomine’s cheek. He kissed him softly and Aomine was grateful that he didn’t comment on Aomine’s nerves, that would just make him feel even more anxious.

“Let’s do it this way then.”

It wasn’t like the frantic times before when they’d been making out or getting off. It felt more like that first time in the bath, when it had been slow and yet Aomine had felt like he was going to explode all at once. He was nervous and yet so ready as his hands carded through Kise’s hair.

They kissed, and then they made their way up to the top of the bed and then they were peeling away each others clothes, and somehow Aomine felt extremely exposed, even more so than he had in the bath. And Kise was just staring at him and telling him that he was beautiful.

Aomine Daiki used many fantastic words to describe himself in his mind, but ‘beautiful’ was not one of them. And yet with the way that Kise was looking at him he wanted to believe it now more than he ever had before.

“So are you,” he said as he moved forward to capture Kise’s mouth again.

After moving around each other for what felt like an eternity and simultaneously no time at all, Aomine was finally lying down and Kise was slipping a condom on him.

“I’m going to just stretch it out again a little,” Kise said. And Aomine stared as if in a trance until Kise leaned forward and pulled Aomine’s hand behind him, guiding it to his entrance.

“Will you help me Aominecchi?”

Aomine felt as Kise pressed Aomine’s fingers inside him and even though Aomine had never done this before it was ok because Kise was guiding him and making noises of contentment.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Kise said. Aomine’s heart was beating so hard that he thought it might just fly out of his chest, but Kise was taking Aomine’s hands and placing them on his hips so that Kise could guide Aomine’s cock inside of him. Aomine felt his hands shaking as they held onto Kise who lowered himself slowly looking slightly pained and Aomine just stared mouth hanging open slightly.

Kise adjusted slightly and Aomine groaned at the strangely pleasurable feeling as Kise shifted.

And then Kise started moving. At some point Aomine got out of his trance long enough to help Kise lift himself. But he couldn’t handle it – the feeling of Kise, how he looked, the sounds that he was making, and the way his own heart continued to beat as if electrified and the way his skin tingled with every thrust.

He didn’t realize he was coming until Kise caved in on himself and came too, quietly saying “Daiki.”

***

He was dazed and shaking as Kise carefully pulled off of him and lay down next to him. Aomine turned so that they could just stare at each other. They were both breathing heavily and Aomine’s mind was slowly slowly coming back to life.

He remembered what he had promised himself that he would say.

So he took a shaky breath.

“Kise… no,” he looked down and then breathed deeply, he could do this. He stared back into Kise’s eyes. “Ryouta, I’m falling in love with you.”

Kise blinked at him expressionless as if he couldn’t process what Aomine had said. But then his cheeks slowly heated up and he was smiling, his eyes misting slightly.

“Please,” Aomine said as he brushed away the unshed tears.

“I’m just really happy to hear that Aominecchi.”

Aomine continued to run the pads of his fingers over Kise’s face. Aomine’s chest was expanding so rapidly that he couldn’t see how this could be anything other than love. But he’d never told someone that he loved them, not like this, and he was scared. But he hoped that Kise understood that Aomine would be able to say it eventually. That he only had a few people that he loved and that he had even fewer who loved him – that when he said ‘I love you’ it meant forever.

“Take your time Daiki,” Kise said quietly. “I love you.” And then they were hugging and kissing and slowly drifting into dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_kkbqxq26Y)" by Troye Sivan - Gryffin remix 
> 
> That's all for now! I had intended to write more about their future, but I need a break from fanfiction, so I will be going on hiatus for a wee bit - maybe longer. When I come back I may write a part III but I also may just stick to adding a few short stories here and there. 
> 
> I hope that you all liked the ending. Thank you for reading and I hope that you have a fantastic rest of your summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and letting me know when I make ridiculous grammar errors :P  
> Towards the end of writing I felt like the words weren't quite coming to me as easily and I didn't want the quality to suffer so I need to take a break. Also I wrote the last scene and then somehow DELETED IT like a total punk. So it took awhile to get it back up, but careless errors like that were becoming more common in my writing so it's time for a breather :X I have ideas for a part III part IV and part V - it's just a matter of if I have the stamina / time to do it :/  
> Also I usually don't read other fanfics when I write and everyone's been writing such awesome things so I want to read :)  
> If you have any requests for when I get back you can hit me up at miamoonwolf@gmail.com. I don't do the tumbrling so I have old school email :P  
> Thanks again for reading!!!! Much love to you all loveys!


End file.
